Finding Holly
by Neurotic-Idealist
Summary: He loves her and he hates him... What do you do when there are three people in a relationship - and nobody wants to let go? Miz / OC / Edge
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story. I had the chapter written already, so if you like it please review. If I get enough reviews I'll add more chapters.**

Typical, it was just typical. An hour until the show kicked off and his bag had gone walkabout. The list of candidates to have "misplaced" the bag was endless.

You might wind people up too, if you were Mike "The Miz" Mizanin.

He decided to rule out his circle of friends, which included Randy Orton, Cody Rhodes, Ted DiBiase, Maria, John Morrison, Evan Bourne, Melina, John Cena & Mickie James.

"Kofi, MVP, Swagger, Maryse…"

"What's up?" came a voice behind where Mike stood.

He turned and saw it was Maria.

"I can't find my bag, it was here." Mike sighed.

"What does it look like?"

"Grey and red holdall with a black shoulder strap."

"Sorry, I haven't seen any stray bags." Shrugged Maria.

"I'm gonna go look for it." Mike said, as he stood up.

"Do you have your cell on you?"

"Sure, why?"

"If anyone sees it I'll text you." Maria said, holding up her cell phone.

"Thanks." Replied Mike as he headed into the backstage area.

Familiar yellow attire caught his attention.

"Hey Kofi!" he yelled, spotting the superstar by the drinks machine.

"Mike, what's up?" Kofi extended his hand for a handshake.

"You want me to shake your hand? Tell me where my bag is!"

"You've lost me."

"My holdall, my ring gear." Mike clenched his fists in frustration.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Kofi replied.

"Look, I do not have time for this. Where is it?"

"He doesn't know Miz."

Both superstars turned to see who had spoken. Edge.

"What the hell Adam?" Mike brought his face closer.

"You cost me my title match last week."

"I was on commentary, I didn't set foot in the ring."

"You distracted me so that your pal Orton scored the pinfall." The Canadian glared.

"Maybe you just lost. You're gonna punish me for being in the area?."

"Oh well, that's payback for you." Edge aka Adam Copeland grinned.

"Seriously man, where is it. I have a match in like an hour." Mike was getting annoyed.

"As if I'm gonna tell you." Edge walked off.

"Sorry man." Kofi said.

Mike headed out to the loading entrance. He needed some air.

"I can't believe the nerve of that guy."

"Hello?" came a voice. There was nobody else around.

"Who's there?" Mike whispered, feeling slightly stupid.

"Over here."

"I don't see anybody."

"I'm over here, in the box." The voice replied.

Mike looked at the black and silver storage boxes in front of him. The voice seemed to be coming from the first box. He took off the lock and opened the lid.

Peering into the box, a pair of eyes looked back at him.

"Hey, are you ok?" he asked. A young woman sat in the box.

"I am now. Lucky I'm not claustrophobic." She smiled.

"How did you end up in a box?"

"Long story…You wanna help me out?"

Mike extended his arms and lifted her out of the box. She lifted something out of the box. "Is this yours?"

"It is." Replied Mike, taking the grey and red holdall from her.

"You're The Miz right?" she smiled politely.

"And I'm awesome!" he laughed, using his own catchphrase.

"I'm Holly Redman, I'm the new diva here." Mike looked at her again.

"I thought you looked familiar. Were you at the live event last month?"

"Yeah I was. So could you direct me to the women's locker room?" Holly asked.

"I'll get you a guide too." Mike grinned, dialling Maria's number.

"Hi, any luck?" Maria asked.

"Yeah I got it, also I found our new diva. Do you think you could show her around?"

"Sure, meet you in a minute. Outside the women's locker room." Maria chirped and hung up.

"That's sorted. Let's go meet Maria." Mike said, putting his arm around Holly.

"As in, Maria Kanellis? Cool." Holly grinned excitedly.

"I take it you haven't met anybody then?"

"Just the guy who dumped me in a storage box…"

"Did you see who did it?" Mike asked, curiously.

"Edge, you know, blonde hair, tall." Holly looked at Mike's face.

"He is seriously bugging me today." Mike shook his head.

Maria was waiting for them, as promised.

"Hey, I'm Maria." She extended her hand to the new diva.

"Holly Redman, you can just call me Holly."

"I'm sure you're nervous right now. Wait until you get out there, you'll love it."

"Thanks Maria." Holly smiled at the red haired diva.

"Well Holly, I gotta go change now that I have my bag." Mike patted her shoulder.

"Ok, see you around I guess." Holly replied.

"Well why don't you hang out with us later?" Maria smiled.

"Oh, I don't wanna get in the way or anything."

"No you won't. It's ok for her to hang out with us, isn't it Mike?"

"Sure." Mike replied, heading off down the corridor to the locker room.

"Who's gonna be there?" Holly whispered nervously.

"Ted, Cody, Randy, Cena, Morrison, Evan, Melina, Mickie, myself and Mike." Maria pulled Holly into a hug.

"You'll love it here."

"I think I will." Holly smiled and followed Maria into the diva's locker room.

"Ok let's get changed then I'll show you where hair and make up is." Maria grinned.

"Not that she needs it. She's beautiful." Jillian smiled across the locker room.

Holly shrugged. She was a bit of a tomboy, but she looked surprisingly feminine. At 5ft 8in tall and average build, with deep blue eyes and long dark brown wavy hair.

Meanwhile Mike had now changed into his ring attire and stored his stuff securely.

"So we're going out to eat tonight?" Cody asked Mike. He was usually eating or planning to eat.

"Yeah, I don't know where yet." Mike mumbled as he put on his wrestling boots.

"Who's this new diva Maria mentioned?" Randy asked in the locker room.

"Hands off man!" Mike snapped.

"You got a crush?" Cody smiled.

"No, just a rough day."

"Did Maria say her name was Milly?" Randy asked sarcastically.

"Holly, her name is Holly!" Mike shouted.

"Dude, you are so into her!" Cody smirked at Mike blushing slightly.

"I met her like an hour ago."

"Don't worry man, I'll keep an eye on your match. Edge won't try anything tonight. Randy told Mike as he walked out of the locker room.

Randy was the voice of reason in their group of friends. He knew how annoyed Mike was about the Edge thing.

"Wow, you look great!" Maria jumped up and down as Holly twirled in front of her.

"Really? I'm not sure…" Holly looked at her reflection in the tall mirror.

She was wearing a red vest, black tights, black wrestling boots, and red and black fingerless gloves. Her hair was plaited on one side, leaving the rest to sit in waves down her shoulders and back.

"Let's go. We can hang out backstage and see Mike." Maria took her by the arm.

"Are you two…"

"Oh my God! You mean Mike and me dating? No, he's like my brother."

"Oh sorry, my mistake." Holly blushed slightly.

"You interested in him?" Maria grinned at Holly.

"Shut up!" Holly giggled as they walked backstage.

Mike did a few stretches as he waited for his match against MVP.

He heard giggling and looked over his shoulder. Maria was joking with Holly.

"Hey Mike, here's your good luck kiss!" Maria smiled, placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Are you gonna wish me good luck?" He asked the new diva.

"Shouldn't you be wishing me good luck?" Holly cocked her head to the side.

Without any warning Mike threw her over his shoulder and spun her around. He placed her back on the ground and kissed her hand gently. "Good luck Holly."

"Good luck Mike!" laughed Holly, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek softly.

Maria looked from one to the other. "I think I see the start of something beautiful." She smiled to herself and waved Mike off for his match.


	2. Chapter 2

**I've been working on another story, so I thought I really should update this one.**

**I'm looking forward to writing the next chapter, so it may be up sooner rather than later.**

Mike decided to watch Holly's debut. He turned on the monitor in the locker room.

"From Louisville, Kentucky…Jillian!" the announcer called out.

A pop rock tune played out as Holly walked out to the top of the ramp.

"The opponent, from Boston, Massachusetts…Holly!"

Jillian was face to face with Holly. She spoke, not loud enough to be heard.

The bell rang as Mike watched on curiously.

Mike was leaning on the wall opposite the diva's locker room.

"Hey Mike, you waiting on Maria?" John Morrison asked.

"No, she's gone to the hotel before dinner. I'm waiting for Holly."

"The new chick? I saw her match tonight." Morrison nodded his approval.

"I don't want her to get lost do I?" Mike shrugged, fiddling with his iPod.

"No. Especially if some other superstar comes along."

"John. I'm actually making an effort to be nice to her."

"You're doing a good job." Said Holly as she walked out of the locker room.

Morrison extended his hand to her.

"John Morrison!" Holly grinned.

"I am the Shaman of Sexy, the Friday Night Delight, but yes, call me John."

"Are you ready Mike?" Holly waved her hand in front of him.

"Sure. See you at dinner John."

"Maria was right. It's such a rush when you get out there!" Holly sighed.

"You looked really good out there." Mike said, putting their bags in the hire car.

"You watched my match?" Holly looked surprised.

"It was your debut match. And you won."

"Surely you had better things to do?" the brunette shrugged in the passenger seat.

"Than watch two women in tight outfits wrestle?"

Holly smirked and nudged Mike's arm.

Mike set Holly to her hotel room, before heading to the room he shared with his former tag partner John Morrison. He changed into a black and red button down shirt and dark denim jeans with black loafers. He found, once again, that Morrison had been using his hair gel. He spiked his hair up once he had removed two longish dark brown hairs from the tub.

He had agreed to meet Holly in the lobby, so he casually walked to the elevators.

"Hey Mike!" Mickie James jumped him as soon as the doors opened.

"Mickie!" he cried, mimicking her hyperactive routine.

"Come on then." She looked right at him.

"I'm sorry…?" he shrugged his shoulders.

"The new girl. Is she hot?" Mickie bounced up and down on the spot.

"Holly is beautiful. Just don't interrogate her tonight." Mike frowned.

"Yes, ok." Mickie hopped out of the elevator on her floor.

"See you soon." Mike laughed and shook his head.

About ten minutes later, Holly walked out of the elevator.

"Wow!" was all Mike could manage to say.

She wore a strapless purple dress with black belt and black ankle boots. Her hair was tied up in a French plait.

"Is it too much? It is. I'll go get changed…"

"It's gorgeous, like you." Mike smiled and offered her his arm. She took it and they left for the restaurant.

At the restaurant they spotted the rest of the group on a corner table.

"So this is Holly?" Randy smiled and held out his hand for her to shake.

"Everybody seems to know who I am!" Holly giggled.

"Get used to it." Maria grinned.

"I am curious." Melina began as Mike and Holly took their seats.

"About?"

"What did Jillian say to you? Before the match."

"I was really nervous and she said that the crowd would pick up on that."

"So what advice did she give you?" Maria asked.

"She told me not to hold back, just go for it." Holly smiled.

"It worked." Randy smiled and tapped Mike's arm.

"I'm sure you recognize everybody here?" Mike said as Holly looked around.

"Yeah…Maria, Melina, Ted, Morrison, Cody, Randy, Evan, Cena, Mickie…"

"You forgot me!" Mike laughed, pretending to be hurt.

"I wasn't counting you. I know who you are." Holly grinned.

"Um, so can we eat now?" Cody asked.

"Sorry!" Holly looked at Mike.

"It's not you. Cody eats all the time. He's always hungry." Randy grinned.

"Well excuse me!" Cody folded his arms. Ted gave him a playful nudge.

They ordered their food and conversation turned back to Holly.

"So, where are you from?" John Cena asked.

"Boston." Holly replied. John jumped out of his seat.

"Why didn't you say? We're both from Massachusetts!" Cena saluted her.

"I'm assuming you didn't watch my match!" Holly laughed.

"No. Why?"

"If you had, you'd have known where I was from." She smirked at him.

The food arrived, after Cody had been to check where it was twice.

After their meal, the girl's went to the ladies room.

"So, are you and Mike?" Mickie winked at Holly.

"No! I mean, he's nice, but I only just met him."

"Yeah Micks, when are you and Cena gonna get it on?" Maria shouted from one of the cubicles. Melina whooped.

"Can you not use the words "get it on", please?" Mickie hissed.

"Avoiding the question!" Melina shouted.

"If it happens, it happens."

"Why do you have to give us an answer like that?" Maria asked.

"Holly, you stick up for me, please?" Mickie looked at the brunette.

"I'm sitting on the fence." Holly replied.

The door opened and John Cena walked in, hand over his eyes.

"I'm not looking! Just to say that we'll meet you out front."

"Ok John!" Maria called.

Mickie looked shocked. "I hope he didn't hear…"

"If it happened, it happened." Melina giggled, dodging Mickie's flying purse.

They arrived back at the hotel.

The minus Mickie were all heading straight to bed. Mike kissed Holly's cheek and said goodnight. He was joining the guys at the hotel bar.

"What are you having Micks?" Randy asked.

"Get me a beer." The diva sat on a barstool.

"What do you guys think of Holly?" Mike asked.

"She's really nice. You two look great together." Ted replied.

"I like her. She gave me her leftovers." Cody nodded in agreement.

"Mickie?" Randy asked her. She seemed deep in thought.

"I really like her. Talented, beautiful…"

"So are you." Cena leant over and hugged Mickie.

"Thanks Champ!" Mickie smiled.

"Did you think any more about Edge?" Randy asked Mike.

"I'll deal with him, somehow."

"He's a complete moron." Mickie frowned.

"I think somebody needs to call it a night." Ted nodded toward the tipsy diva.

"I'll take her back up." John Cena nodded and threw Mickie over his shoulder.

"I feel sick." She mumbled.

"Well don't puke until we get to your room, ok."

Mike felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket.

_HEY MIKE – SAW YOU AND YOUR PRETTY LITTLE THING_

_WE CAN'T REWARD BAD BEHAVIOUR – I'LL TAKE HER FROM YOU…_

"Guess who?" Mike showed Randy.

"I don't get him at all." Randy shook his head.

"I'm not in the mood for this." Mike stood up.

"You gonna find him?" Cody asked.

"No. I'm going to get some rest." Mike waved and walked off to the elevators.

It was around 8am when Mike was awoken by knocking at his door.

"Hold on, jeez." Mike rubbed his eyes as he opened the door.

He was momentarily knocked off his feet as someone rushed towards him.

"They can't make me do this Mike, they just can't…"

"Holly?" He realised it was her currently holding on for dear life.

"I'm sorry, I just…"

"Oh crap." Mike realised he was only wearing some white y-fronts.

"I'll go." Holly sniffed sadly.

"No. Come over here." Mike sat on the bed and motioned for her to join him.

"I just got a phone call, from management." She sighed.

"Is something wrong?" Mike was concerned.

"I'm being placed in a romantic storyline."

"Hey, I know it's strange at first, but…"

"I'm not bothered about romance storylines." Holly shrugged.

"I'm sorry, it's still early for me. What's the problem?"

"The storyline's with Edge…"

Mike was definitely wide awake now.

**Funny how I chose Edge as the villain in this story, then he returns days later at Royal Rumble! Magic.**

**PLEASE REVIEW - YOUR OPINIONS ARE ALWAYS APPRECIATED. XXX**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm keeping this one going, because I love The Miz! (I love John Morrison too!)**

**I really appreciate reviews - good or bad. Let me know how I'm doing. With any luck, chapter 4 will be up at the weekend.**

Mike headed to the gym in a very bad mood. After about half an hour of beating a punch-bag, John Morrison walked up to him.

"Who's got you all wound up?"

"It's nothing John."

"Well, if you carry on thrashing that bag you're gonna wind up injured."

Mike rested his hands on his knees and looked up at John. Why did he always talk sense? John always made Mike feel like a kid who shouldn't be indulged.

"Holly came to see me this morning." Mike sighed.

"So, she rejected you, or…" John frowned as he sat on a bench.

"No. She's being put into a romantic storyline."

"Are you jealous?"

"The storyline is with Edge." Mike finished. John nodded and put his hand on Mike's shoulder and gave a small smile.

"How does Holly feel about it?"

"She's devastated. She was really upset." Mike frowned.

"Could you ask Stephanie to change the storyline?"

"It's worth a try." Mike shrugged as he headed off to shower.

Two hours later, Mike was sitting in Stephanie McMahon's office.

"Sorry about the wait. What can I do for you?" the brunette smiled.

"I understand that there's a new storyline. Holly and Edge?"

"Yes, we're starting it this week."

"Is there any way you could change it?" Mike looked pleadingly at Stephanie.

"Look, I wish I could. Holly needs time to settle in first." She replied.

"Then get another diva."

"It's out of my hands. Someone in writing owed Edge a favour."

"So he requested the storyline?" Mike realised that things were falling into place.

"He requested Holly too. I would have gone for Maria or Maryse." Stephanie leant forward in her chair and gave an apologetic smile.

"Thanks anyway." Mike smiled and exited the office.

He pulled out his cell phone and dialled Holly's number.

"Hello?"

"Holly, it's Mike."

"Oh hey. Sorry about earlier…"

"It's forgotten. Do you like Italian?"

"Yeah."

"Right, I'll pick you up in an hour."

"Ok, bye."

Mike jumped back into his rental car and drove to the hotel to get changed. He would talk to Holly and try and work out a solution to the problem.

Mike knocked on Holly's door and waited. She answered wearing a black polo neck, pinstripe trousers and black ankle boots, worn with a turquoise pendant and earrings.

"Will I do?" She twirled around and posed.

"Definitely." Mike smiled and held open the door.

They drove to a small Italian place, where they were allocated a small corner table.

"Order what you like, it's on me." Mike said, browsing his own menu.

"Oh no, I'll pay half." Holly replied, sipping on a sparkling water.

"No, I insist." Mike said, putting down his menu and gesturing to the waiter.

"You are ready to order?" the waiter asked.

"Yeah, I'll have a chicken carbonara with a side salad. Holly will have…"

"Mushroom risotto, extra mushrooms, no cheese." She smiled politely.

"And to drink?" the waiter asked.

"Some more sparkling water please." Mike smiled and turned his attention to Holly.

"What?" she blushed as Mike looked at her.

"I'm sorry. Can I not admire your beauty?"

"No!" she giggled, taking another sip of her water.

"You can admire me." Mike grinned as she rolled her eyes.

"What makes you so…?" Holly thought for a moment.

"Awesome?"

"No. Confident, I would say."

"I guess I was born that way." He shrugged.

It was amazing. He didn't feel the need to use any barriers or false confidence. Holly made him feel like an average guy, which was a good thing. He saw other girls and saw party girls, or desperate women. Holly made him see something different. He saw a life of having someone to be there for and to love. He barely knew her…

"About this storyline…" Mike began.

"Can we not talk about that? Just for now." Holly smiled and placed her hand on his.

The waiter arrived with their dishes. Holly looked over at the food mountain on Mike's plate. Mike looked at her and raised his eyebrow.

"You'll never eat all that!" she said.

"Wanna bet?" Mike grinned, shovelling a forkful into his mouth.

Mike did finish his plate. In fact he had room for ice cream, which Holly shared with him. They got their coats and left the restaurant. Mike walked beside Holly, trying to find something to say.

"Holly?"

"Yes Mike."

"If I said something now…"

Holly stopped and turned to face him.

"Said what?"

"I know I don't even know you. It's crazy, but I'm…I think…"

"It's ok, no rush." Holly held his arm.

"I love you."

Holly gasped and froze on the spot. Mike eyed her carefully, hoping he hadn't just blown it. Holly looked up, tears glistening in her beautiful blue eyes.

"Forget that I said anything." Mike said, looking down at the floor.

Holly reached up and pulled him down, causing his lips to meet hers. Mike kissed her back and wrapped his arm around her waist. She broke away suddenly.

"I shouldn't have said anything." Mike shrugged.

"It's my fault. I can't expect all my problems to just disappear." Holly whispered.

Mike put his arm around her and they walked to the car in silence.

Later that night, Mike was in his room. He was supposed to share with John Morrison, but he was elsewhere. Mike checked his emails on his laptop. He jumped when his cell phone rang. He blinked at the caller ID – Holly.

"Holly?" he answered.

"Sorry for calling you late, but I thought I should explain."

"Go ahead." Mike made himself comfortable on his bed.

"I was upset about the whole Edge storyline. I'm sat here thinking. I'm being forced into something I don't want to do." Holly sighed.

"I did try to help." Mike sighed on the other end of the line.

"So, if there's something I really want to do…I should do it."

"That's a good philosophy."

"Mike, did you mean what you said?" Holly asked, her voice shaky.

"Of course, I'm serious."

"I have to go…" Holly whispered, hanging up the phone.

"Holly? Don't hang up, don't…"

Mike let out a large sigh and tossed his cell phone in a drawer. He knocked off his laptop and started unbuttoning his shirt. Then came rapid knocking at the door.

"John, did you forget…" Mike opened the door, expecting John.

"I had to come here." Holly said from the hallway.

"I don't understand."

"As crazy and illogical as it sounds, I love you too."

"Whoa!" Mike exclaimed, running a hand through his short hair.

"I fell for you when you pulled me out of a box!" Holly giggled.

Mike stood, shocked. He thought that he'd blown it, yet there she was, a gorgeous woman, whom he loved and wanted to protect, whatever the cost.

"Mike?" she snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah?" he replied.

Holly jumped up and kissed him passionately. He realised that she wasn't trying to break away this time. He pushed the door shut and swept her up into his arms. She smiled, resting her head on his shoulder as he placed her down on his bed. He sat, suddenly unsure. She looked confused, sitting up and whispering in his ear.

"I love you. I want to be with you…now."

Mike looked into her eyes and kissed her softly on the lips. She smiled and pulled the clip from her hair, letting her brunette waves cascade over the pillows. Mike took in her natural beauty, as she finished unbuttoning his shirt. He kissed her gently, pulling her close and running his fingers down her soft skin.

"I do love you." He whispered as Holly ran a hand over his chest.

"I love you too." She smiled as Mike kissed her passionately.

The following morning, Mike awoke to see Holly resting in his arms. She was peaceful and she looked angelic. Mike smiled as he recalled the events of last night.

The door clicked open and John Morrison peeked around the door.

"Is it ok to come in?"

Mike shook his head and nodded towards the sleeping beauty in his arms. John gave a nod and exited the room. Mike gently slipped out of the bed to go and see John. John was standing in the hallway with his eyebrow raised.

"Busy night?"

"It was amazing. She loves me." Mike grinned.

"Don't you say that about all the girls?" John shrugged.

"No, I'm serious man. Last night wasn't sex, it was lovemaking."

John leaned against the wall and shook his head.

"Let me get this right, The Miz is in love?"

"No, Mike Mizanin is in love." Mike replied defiantly.

"Sorry to be a killjoy, but do you even know her?" John said, almost in a fatherly manner.

"Look, it's not like we got drunk and married in Vegas."

"True." John patted Mike on the back.

"What's that for?"

"I'm happy for you. Really happy."

"Is there a but?" Mike asked.

"Only one. She still has to cosy up to Edge." John frowned.

"Yeah." Mike replied, heading back into his hotel room.

**Will Edge give up now that Holly's with Mike? No way!**

**IF YOU LIKE IT - PLEASE REVIEW! xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's taken a while to update this one. I was going to give up on this, but I'm pushing on.**

**Hope you like this chapter.**

Mike was smiling all the way through training. If this was love, he didn't know why he hadn't tried it before. It seemed to be freaking everyone out.

"You know you can't smile like that when I hit the Attitude Adjustment." John Cena grinned as he walked past. Mike shook his head and followed him.

"I feel like…I don't know."

"You never do!" John chuckled, dodging a slap from Mike.

"Ok, I'll see you later." Mike said, going to shower.

Following his shower, Mike walked out of training and looked at his cell phone messages. One was from John Morrison.

_Lover boy. Do you need a ride to the airport tomorrow morning? Shaman of Sexy_

Mike replied yes and looked at the next message. It was from Holly.

_Meet me in catering 2pm – bad news – Holly x_

"Is that your girl?" a familiar voice asked.

"As a matter of fact yes. We're together now." Mike grinned, turning to face the person - Adam "Edge" Copeland.

"You obviously haven't heard the news…" Adam walked away.

Mike decided against getting into an argument with him. He threw his bag over his shoulder and walked back to his locker room. Randy was there.

"Hey Mike." He said, taping his wrist up.

"Randy." Mike acknowledged his friend.

"You up against John tonight?" Randy looked up.

"Yeah, we were just training." Mike replied.

Mike was trying to piece together Holly's message with what Adam had said.

"I'm going down to catering." He said, exiting the locker room.

Holly was sat on a table, nursing a mug of coffee. She was wearing a lilac hooded top with white jogging pants and grey trainers. Her hair was in a ponytail. She waved at Mike to come over.

"Hey babe." He smiled, kissing her cheek.

"Mike…" she sighed.

"Have you been crying?" he asked, concerned.

"I don't want to leave you." She sobbed.

"You only just got here!"

"No, I'm going…"

"Going where?" Mike asked, holding her close to him.

"Australia." She finished.

"Why are you going to Australia?" Mike asked, unable to process his thoughts.

"They want to send me to Australia with Edge for the promotion."

"How long?"

"Three weeks." She wept.

For once, Mike was speechless. He noticed how upset Holly was about this. At that moment he wanted to kill a certain tall blonde Canadian.

"Are you gonna…dump me?" Holly sniffed, gripping her coffee mug.

"No way. I love you." Mike replied, wrapping her in an embrace.

"It's just me and him, no one else." She explained.

"Interrupting?" John Morrison stood beside the table with his coffee.

"We were just…" Mike frowned.

"I'll go." John said.

"No, it's ok." Holly said, wiping her eyes.

"How can I make it better?" Mike asked, stroking her face.

"You can't." she shook her head.

"Edge has a lot to answer for." John mumbled, sipping his coffee.

"I'll call you when I can." Holly said tearfully.

"I might get a few days off. I'll fly out to see you."

"All the way to Australia?" the brunette gasped.

"I'll miss you so much." Mike whispered.

"I know." She replied.

"I'll leave you two alone." John said awkwardly.

Mike kissed Holly, pulling her closer to him.

"This looks cosy." It was Edge.

"Why can't you just get lost?" Mike snapped.

"Are you looking forward to our trip?" he asked Holly, ignoring Mike.

"What do you think?" she hissed.

"Ooh, a feisty one." Edge chuckled.

"I swear, you lay one finger on her…" Mike started.

"What? You'll give me a reality check?" the tall blonde shook his head.

"If he touches me, I'll kill him." Holly frowned.

"We all know that I'm the best superstar here." Edge leaned towards Mike.

"Is that right?" Mike asked, squaring up to him.

"Best superstar? Maybe. Best man? No." the diva shook her head.

"You think that he's a better man than me?" the Canadian seemed amused.

"He's ten times better." Holly replied.

The blonde man smirked, turning on his heels and walking out of catering.

Mike sighed, resting his chin on Holly's head. How could either of them go three weeks apart? At least he had his friends, but she had Edge.

"When do you leave?" Mike swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Tomorrow afternoon." She whispered, holding back tears.

"Oh." Mike said, or rather that was the sound that came from him.

They decided that this night should be spent together. If they were to be apart for three weeks, they should cherish the time they had. Mike took her for dinner and then they walked back to Mike's room. Holly used Mike as a pillow, while they pretended to watch some slushy TV movie.

Mike admired her beauty, not knowing when he'd see her next. It was like he thought that he might forget her, or discover she was just a dream.

"Holly."

"Mike?" she looked up at his face.

"I love you." He replied.

"I love you too." She whispered.

"Holly." He said again.

"Yeah?"

"This movie is awful."

Holly giggled, sitting up to face him.

"It is awful." She replied, turning off the TV.

"What now?" Mike asked.

"I have an idea." She smiled.

"What?"

Holly grinned, kissing him and pushing him towards the bed.

He tried to memorise everything. Her touch, her scent, her kiss…

"I like your idea." He mumbled as she removed his t-shirt.

The following morning, Mike and Holly ate breakfast in silence. It was seemed real now. In a few hours she would be on a plane to Australia.

"Is there anything you wanna do?" Mike asked, holding her hand.

"No, I'm just enjoying being with you." She replied, smiling.

"I got you something." He grinned, handing her a black velvet wallet.

"Oh, I love it." Holly grinned as she admired the silver locket.

"I have one too." Mike said, opening his to reveal a picture of Holly.

She opened hers to reveal a picture of Mike.

"This is so…"

"Soppy?" Mike finished.

"Romantic." She said, holding her hair up so that he could attach her locket.

Mike leaned in for a kiss. Holly happily obliged, wrapping her arms around his neck.

At the airport, Mike and Holly tried to avoid seeing Edge.

"I'll keep in touch." Holly wept, hugging Mike.

"You better!" he replied, though inside he was dying.

"I'll watch your matches too." She said.

"I love you." Mike said.

"I love you." Holly said, her voice wavering.

"If he touches you, you let me know."

"What can you do?" she shrugged sadly.

"I'll be on the first flight to Australia." Mike said in a serious tone.

"I'll miss you." She kissed him again.

Mike walked with her to wait for her flight. Mike didn't want the announcement to come, but it did.

"Flight 213 to Sydney, now boarding." The speaker system boomed.

Holly and Mike came together for one last passionate kiss. He looked on sadly as she and Edge boarded the plane. He stayed to watch the plane take off.

"Goodbye Holly." He whispered.

Back at the hotel bar, his friends were eager to cheer him up.

"Come on, have a drink!" John Cena said.

"No, I'm fine." Mike mumbled.

"Sweetie, I can't imagine how much your hurting." Mickie said, patting his shoulder.

"It really hurts." He shrugged, holding his head in his hands.

"Three weeks will pass in no time." Randy assured him.

"And she will call you." Maria reminded him.

Mike nodded and made his excuses to leave. He entered the hotel room, which seemed cold and empty now. Kicking off his shoes and stripping to his boxers, Mike lay in bed, stroking the empty space beside him.

"Holly." He sighed.

A week ago, he wasn't looking, and then he found her. Now the thing he wasn't looking for, he couldn't live without. She had been the most unexpected surprise. He knew that she was the one.

Rolling over, he grabbed his cell phone. He smiled as he looked at the picture he had taken earlier. Holly was sitting in the café this morning at breakfast. Her brunette waves sat over her coral coloured t-shirt and faded jeans. She was raising a mug of coffee in a mock toast. Mike smiled.

"I'll wait for her." He whispered to himself.

**Let me know what you think. PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**Do you like my OC Holly?**

**(I'm going to put her bio up on my profile page.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm updating with a short chapter.**

**Remember to review if you like it, or it may be deleted.**

**I appreciate all reviews.**

Mike ran down the corridor, he had just won a match against Jack Swagger. It didn't really register though. He burst through the locker room door, causing Cody to jump up from the bench.

The awesome superstar rifled through his bag, finding the device he wanted.

"Nothing." Mike said, looking at the screen of his cell phone.

"Relax, it's been four days." Randy said.

"She promised she'd keep in touch." Mike shrugged, sitting down next to Cody.

"Now, you know how those girls feel." John Cena said from the shower.

"What?" Mike asked.

"The ones you promised to call but didn't." Cena added.

"I really love her though…"

"Have you checked out the website?" Cody asked.

"Yeah. Photos from Edge and Holly's Australian trip." Mike frowned.

"That bad?" Randy asked.

"He's got his arms around her, I can't stand it." The Ohio native shook his head.

"And you didn't have him as a tag partner." Randy added.

"Am I overreacting?" Mike asked, causing the locker room to fall silent.

"Everybody feels differently." Randy said, trying to be supportive.

"If you wanna talk feelings, I'd ask the girls." Cody shrugged.

"You may have a point." Mike nodded, heading to the showers.

After he had gotten showered and dressed, Mike took a walk to the catering area. He scanned the area for divas. He spotted a table with three on it.

"Hey ladies, can I ask you something?"

"Um, sure." Eve replied.

"Is it about Holly?" Jillian asked.

"Yes." Mike nodded.

"She's gone to Australia with Edge and you're missing her." Eve smiled.

"But she hasn't been in touch. She said she would." Mike shrugged.

"Calm down!" Katie Lea said.

"Ok, firstly those press tours are long hours." Eve said.

"Secondly, Australia is a different time zone to us." Jillian added.

"Ok, anything else?" Mike asked.

"Have you considered calling her?" Eve asked, shrugging her shoulders.

"Won't I seem desperate?"

"Maybe she wants you to get in touch first." Katie Lea replied.

"She'll feel special." Jillian added.

"If you wanted to make her feel special, you should welcome her back with a romantic meal." Eve said, stirring her coffee.

"And some flowers." Katie Lea said.

"She's not a diet freak, so maybe some chocolates too?" Eve suggested.

"Best gift a girl can have." Jillian smiled.

"No, the best gift is jewellery, like a ring." Katie Lea said, as Mike had an idea.

"What if I got her a ring?"

"Like an engagement ring?" Jillian asked cautiously.

"No, maybe a commitment type thing?" he shrugged.

"That's kind of like, a teenage thing to do." Eve frowned.

"Why don't you just send her a message?" Katie Lea asked.

"If you tell anyone…" Mike whispered.

"We won't." all three girls replied in unison.

"I'm kind of afraid…of being rejected." He whispered across the table.

"Oh, honey." Jillian said.

"But she's so amazing. Why would she settle for me?" Mike asked.

"Don't be like that!" Katie Lea exclaimed, giving him a playful punch on the arm.

Mike shrugged and stood up from the table.

"Thanks for that." He said, making his way out of the catering area.

Back in his hotel room, Mike checked his e-mails. He was disappointed to see that there was still nothing from Holly. He opted to go out for dinner with his friends.

They went to a small Italian restaurant nearby. Mike sat in between Maria and Randy, who were the people he talked to the most, after John Morrison of course.

"This pasta is immense!" Cody mumbled, wrapping another lot around his fork.

"Do you even have a food you dislike?" Mike asked, sipping his water.

"Actually yeah, green beans, apricots and instant mashed potato." Cody replied.

"Save some room Cody, cause I don't feel very hungry." Mike said.

"Cool." The dark haired superstar replied.

"Aw, honey. Please eat something." Maria pouted.

"He's on the heartbreak diet." Ted said.

"They are still together." Randy reminded his Legacy associate.

"I'm probably dumped anyway. No calls or e-mails. Nothing" Mike sighed.

"Don't say that." Maria scolded him.

"If I was dumped I could accept it." He said, playing with food on his plate.

"So, why are you all depressed?" Cody asked, in between mouthfuls of pasta.

"The fact that I might be dumped, for Edge!" Mike pulled a face.

"He is always checking me out." Melina shook her head.

"He gives me the creeps." Maria said.

"Thanks guys." Mike said.

"What?" Ted asked him.

"My girlfriend is in another country, working with a complete pervert."

"Ok." Ted said.

"If I don't have any message when I get back to the hotel…" Mike shrugged.

"What?" Randy asked.

"I think I might just cut my losses." The Ohio native replied.

"I thought you loved this girl." Cody said, leaning over to take some of Randy's food.

"Maybe I just got caught up in it all." Mike shrugged.

"Sorry about that." Maria smiled sympathetically.

Mike nodded, pushing his food around his plate.

After dinner he walked back to the hotel. It was cold outside, but he felt sort of numb. He entered his room, taking off his jacket and throwing it on the bed. He opted to go for a shower before he went to bed.

After his shower he went to his laptop. He remembered that he was meant to send a message to John Morrison. He checked his e-mail, surprised and curious when a message popped up in his inbox from Holly.

_Hey Mike,_

_It's really nice over her in Oz. Been to a wrestling convention today. Edge is a total creep; he was flirting with the organiser. She was like, forty. Tomorrow I'm going to be meeting some local kids. Someone asked for my autograph today!_

_Hope you are ok. Thinking of you._

_Holly x_

He felt compelled to reply. Forgetting everything he had said over dinner. He began typing and then checked to see if it sounded ok.

_Holly,_

_I miss you. Hope you keep in touch._

_Mike x_

He pressed send. A couple of minutes later another message popped up.

It was from Holly again.

_Mike,_

_I feel bad about this…but there's something you should know._

_All I can say is that, I have history with Edge._

_Please don't worry. I'll call you tomorrow, so that we can talk about this._

_Love always, Holly x_

Mike frowned and read it again. Holly and Edge? But surely "history" could mean anything. She wanted to speak to him directly about it, which was always a bad sign. He knew it was too late to do anything else. So he sent back a simple reply and turned off the laptop. Climbing into bed, he could visualise her face. Why did she have to affect him like this? No other girl had had that effect on him.

He realised for the first time, that he felt alone. The room was eerily silent and the bed seemed too big, even for a pro wrestler like him. He could smell the hotel's plug in air freshener, when all he wanted was the aroma of Holly's shampoo. It was as if he expected her to walk in the door at any moment.

"Why do feelings have to come into it?" he mumbled as he fell asleep.

**Please review if you like it.**

**What do you think Holly and Edge's history is?**

**Sorry it's a short chapter, but I'm having issues with this story at the moment.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**


	6. Chapter 6

**After lots of consideration I am willing to continue writing this story.**

**I'm having trouble thinking of ideas for this story, so please let me know if you think of anything.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, which is a bit shorter than usual.**

Mike was very nervous now. If Holly had history with Edge…it must be bad. He sighed as he lay on the bed in his hotel room. It was boring him to be stuck in the room, but he wanted to wait for Holly's call.

He flinched as the phone began to ring. He answered the call right away.

"Hey." He said.

"Mike, what's going on?" It was Maria.

"I'm waiting for Holly to call." He replied.

"Still?" she asked.

"Mm, yeah." He said.

"Have you decided what to do yet?" she asked him.

"No." he sighed.

"Just remember that we're all here for you." Maria said.

"I know." Mike replied.

"I'll go then." The diva said.

"I'll call you later." Mike said, before hanging up.

He lay back down, wishing away the minutes. He had obsessed over every moment spent with Holly. He looked for any sign that Holly and Edge had known each other. Mike remembered her reluctance to explain how Edge had shut her in a box. It was all too mixed up in Mike's mind.

He had never felt such an instant connection to somebody else before. He was taken by everything about her. The smell of her perfume, the colour of her eyes, the deep cocoa waves of her hair, were all etched in his mind. Why had he fallen so easily? He was the Chick Magnet, not a hopeless romantic. That was how he felt now though. He felt hopeless and lost without that woman.

The phone rang again. This time it was Holly.

"Mike." She said, her sweet voice soothing him.

"Holly." He whispered, wishing he could be there with her.

"I'm sorry I wasn't in touch sooner." She sighed gently.

"I didn't really notice." He lied.

There was an awkward silence as Mike waited for Holly to tell him about the whole Edge situation. He could hear her breathing on the other end of the line. He sighed, causing her to speak.

"I guess we should talk about Edge." She said.

"You talk, I'll listen." Mike replied.

"Ok. When I first started wrestling for WWE in developmental, he was one of my trainers." She explained.

"Right." Mike nodded to himself.

"We never got on. He didn't like that I wasn't all over him, like the other girls. We went on the road and ended up in Las Vegas…"

Mike heard her pause. She started speaking again.

"We had this huge argument, so I went out and got drunk, really drunk. I woke up the next morning with a killer headache and…"

"And?" Mike asked.

"He was in my bed." She finished, cautiously.

"Adam was in bed with you?" Mike asked, raising his voice slightly more than he meant to.

"I couldn't remember anything." Holly defended herself from Mike's harsh tone.

"Sorry, go on." He replied.

"When he woke up, he told me that we had slept together. I was ready to throw him out of the room." She said.

"Why didn't you?" Mike frowned on the other end of the line.

"He pulls out these papers. Turns out we got married in Vegas." Holly replied.

"What?" Mike almost fell off the bed.

"I knew you'd take it badly." She sighed.

"How the heck am I supposed to take it?" he shouted down the phone.

"I'm not finished yet." Holly calmly spoke.

"Oh jeez, there's more…"

"We never actually got divorced." She said.

"Why the hell not?" he asked.

"We couldn't get an annulment, because we'd consummated the marriage." She explained to him.

"Right, ok." Mike sighed.

"I asked for a divorce when we met back in WWE, but he refused."

"Can we skip to the part when he put you in a box?" Mike asked; feeling more confused than ever.

"I caught him hiding your bag. I told him again that I wanted a divorce, but he told me no and threw me into the box." Holly sighed again.

"Then when we got closer, he starts sending me messages." Mike said.

"He wants me back." She said.

"I thought you hated each other?"

"I hate him, but I have no idea what he's up to." She replied.

"Have you spoken to a lawyer?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, but Adam told them that we were gonna make a go of things." She said.

"I'm sorry, I just can't handle all this right now." Mike shook his head as he spoke.

"I understand." She replied.

"Holly, I do love you…" he whispered.

"I know. I love you too." She replied.

Mike hung up, feeling as if he had lost a part of himself. Who needs love when it hurts this bad? He stretched out on the bed where he lay, daydreaming of a simpler situation, where he and Holly could be together uninterrupted. Of all the people it had to be Adam. He didn't blame her for getting married, people do stupid things when they're drunk. If it was John or Randy he could deal with it, but it had to be him…

He decided to speak to his two closest friends, John and Maria. He would call them over to his room. They were always honest and non-judgemental.

He got his cell and sent them both the same message: Come to my room, SOS. Mike.

Maria was outside his door within two minutes, while John arrived a few minutes later. They both sat down on the bed, trying to read Mike's expression. He was good at hiding his emotions. It was impossible to judge how he was feeling.

"Is it bad news?" Maria asked, sharing a look with John.

"Ha! Well I'm pretty sure it's not good." Mike shrugged.

"Tell us, we might be able to help." John said to his Dirt Sheet partner.

"Unless one of you is a divorce lawyer and the other's an assassin." Mike sniggered.

"That bad?" John asked.

"She married Adam in Vegas and he won't give her a divorce." Mike said.

"Why not?" Maria asked.

"He wants her." The Chick Magnet replied.

"Oh man." John said, taking off his signature shades.

"What should I do?" Mike asked his friends.

"We can't make decisions for you." Maria frowned slightly.

"You sound like my mom." He told the redhead.

"She's right though." John added.

"I know." The Ohio native shrugged.

"This may sound stupid, but would you talk to Adam?" Maria asked.

"I would probably kill him right now." Mike replied.

"Good job he's in Australia then." John smiled.

"Have you ever been so in love that nothing stops the intense feelings?" Mike asked.

John and Maria looked at each other, shaking their heads in unison.

Mike sighed and lay on the bed in between his friends. There was still two weeks left of Holly and Edge's trip. He would have plenty of time to plan what he was going to do…

**Sorry it's a short chapter.**

**I know lots of people wanted me to continue writing it, so I wanted to update.**

**If you like this chapter PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**


	7. Chapter 7

**It's here! Sorry for the delay, but I've been ill.**

**I like this chapter a lot, so I hope you do too.**

**As usual, feel free to review or PM me with any ideas.**

Don't you just hate, how when you're waiting for something, it seems to take longer and drag on forever. Right now, those were Mike's sentiments. He was seriously resenting the fact that he had become one of those guys he hated. The guys who were gushing about how amazing their girlfriends were, counting the days that they were apart. There had to be a solution.

Mike walked back to the locker room, following a match. He entered the room to see his friend John Morrison and Randy Orton talking. They acknowledged his presence, apparently wary of whether to speak, mentioning Holly.

"John, please hit me." Mike said.

"Why?" John asked.

"Hit me!" his friend repeated.

"No, I can't hit you for no reason." John replied.

Randy thought differently, landing a hard slap on Mike's jaw.

"Ouch!" the Ohio native gasped.

"You hit him!" John raised an eyebrow on Randy.

"He asked for it." The Legend Killer shrugged.

"We're his friends, we shouldn't be beating him up." The Shaman of Sexy said.

"No, it's ok." Mike mumbled, rubbing his jaw line.

"Why did ask for that anyway?" Randy asked, sipping from a bottle of water.

"I just wanted to check if I was conscious." Mike explained.

"Please don't say that this is about…" Randy started, before John shook his head.

"I hate myself." Mike frowned, sitting down next to Randy.

"Hey, we can't all have great abs!" John grinned, attempting to lighten the mood.

Mike gave a smile. It was as much as he could manage right now. His head was racing, making it hard to wrestle, to sleep and to go about his life in general. His friends had been surprisingly supportive, although they didn't push anything, for fear of the unknown. After all, they were wary of any situation that could affect Mike like this. He had lost something along the way, as if a part of him had died.

"So, I was thinking we could go out later." John suggested.

"No, I don't think…" Mike shook his head.

"Come on! You're the Miz…" John frowned when Mike failed to complete the catchphrase. He looked at Randy, who pulled out his cell phone.

"This is serious. I'm gonna get the guys together." The Viper nodded.

"I'm ok, I'll just…" Mike was cut off.

"No, you're not ok." The Guru of Greatness added.

Mike frowned at his friend, whom he trusted implicitly. He desperately wanted to reject his friend's help, knowing deep down that John wouldn't say anything if he didn't mean it. The brunette man had concern in his eyes.

"Ok, maybe just a couple of drinks." The Ohio native shrugged.

"I'll go let Ted and Cody know." Randy walked out of the room with his phone.

"I'll tell Cena and Evan too." The Shaman of Sexy nodded, patting his friend on the shoulder.

Mike sighed and headed off to the shower, resisting the urge to check his cell phone for calls or messages from Holly. He usually appreciated irony, but not now. The one girl he had ever had an instant connection with and dare he say it, fallen in love with, just happened to be married to his worst enemy.

He headed back to the hotel in his rental car with Mickie James. He knew she had probably been sent to keep an eye on him. He went along with it anyway, walking her to her room and then heading to his own to get changed.

He met up with John by the elevators an hour later. Mike wore a white button down shirt and dark jeans with black loafers. He spiked his hair back up and pulled on a denim jacket. He checked his cell phone before he put it in his pocket. No messages, calls, nothing.

"Come on, we'll cheer you up." John smiled, pressing the button on the elevator.

"What exactly does that involve?" Mike asked.

"Don't ask me, Randy organised everything." The Shaman of Sexy shrugged as the elevator doors opened.

"Why does that worry me?" his friend asked, entering the elevator behind him.

When they reached the hotel lobby, the other guys were already there. They walked to a bar, which was still serving food, much to Cody's relief. They sat at a large table with their drinks, while Mike sighed absent-mindedly.

"That's just great!" Randy rolled his eyes.

"What?" Mike asked.

"We take you out and you'd obviously rather be elsewhere." The Legend Killer stated.

"Maybe we should just go…" John Morrison shrugged.

"No! My food hasn't arrived yet." Cody pouted.

"Maybe they'll do you a doggy bag." Ted said, making Cody smile again.

"No, we're staying." Mike nodded.

All of the guys nodded in agreement, followed by an awkward silence.

"Shots?" John Cena suggested.

"Yeah, why not?" Mike grinned.

Two hours later, the guys were making their way back to the hotel. Mike was sober, although nobody realised it. He was acting, seeing as he hadn't touched his drinks, which meant that Cody was being carried almost bridal style by Ted. The Ohio native left them at the hotel lobby, taking the stairs instead of the elevator. Not that he was going to take the stairs all the way. He just needed some time to think.

When he arrived back at his hotel room, he went straight to the bathroom to take a shower. Following that, he checked his e-mails on his laptop. Nothing new from Holly, but that could just mean that she was busy or tired. Mike sighed and got into bed, resting his arms behind his head. He wanted to sleep, but it seemed impossible right now. He suddenly needed a drink now.

Walking to the drinks machine in the hallway, he inserted some coins and leant over to pick up the bottle when it came out. Suddenly there was somebody behind him.

"You're still awake?" she questioned in her sultry accent.

"I couldn't sleep." Mike replied, turning to face her.

"Neither could I." The blonde raised an eyebrow and flicked her hair back.

"Well, goodnight then." The Ohio native shrugged and walked past her.

A hand reached out and clawed him back to face her. Maryse folded her arms, pouting at him. He shrugged again, shaking his head.

"Is this going anywhere?" he asked, anxious to get back to his room.

"I hope so." The French-Canadian diva grinned.

"Look, Maryse…" Mike began.

"Oh come on." The blonde whispered as she pressed herself closer to him.

"I have a girlfriend!" he protested, trying to fight her off with his drinks bottle.

"Nobody will know." She purred.

"I'm gonna pass." Mike replied, turning and racing back to his room.

He had some of his drink, leaving the rest for the morning. Hopping into bed, he was asleep shortly after his head hit the pillow. Dreams of Holly and Edge filled his sleep once again. Tormenting him and confusing him more and more. Now, he had finally won Holly from Edge and had pulled her closer to kiss her. Leaning in he prepared to meet with her lips…and then he awoke.

"Damn!" he sighed, wishing he could have even a dream kiss with her.

The Ohio native was suddenly very aware of a presence beside him. He froze, afraid to look. Turning slowly and silently, he met with the sleeping form of Maryse. He couldn't have – could he?

"Jeez!" he hissed under his breath.

He crept out of bed, grabbing his phone and running out of the door. He ran down the hallway, until he found Randy's door. He gave three or four loud knocks. A groan was heard on the other side of the door, before Randy answered sleepily.

"What the hell?" he mumbled.

"Hit me again!" Mike pleaded.

"With pleasure." The Viper nodded, swinging his fist into Mike's face.

"Oh crap, it's real." He mumbled, once he had regained his composure.

"What's real?" Randy asked.

"I just woke up…" the Chick Magnet began.

"Dude! Why are you naked?" Randy was suddenly wide-awake.

"What?" Mike glanced down, only to see that he was no longer wearing the pyjama pants from last night.

"Oh man!" he shouted, covering himself with his hands.

"You need something to wear?" Randy smirked.

"I guess so." Mike nodded.

"Come on in." the Legend Killer opened the door wider.

Mike quickly dived in, before anybody could see him in all his glory. He took a pair of pants from Randy, sitting on the end of the bed. The taller man stood in front of him, arms folded.

"So, what happened?" he asked.

"I just woke up with Maryse…" Mike held his head in his hands.

"Whoa!" Randy exclaimed.

"Exactly." The Chick Magnet replied.

"What are you gonna do?" Randy asked him.

"I have no idea." Mike shrugged.

**Did you expect that?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**I welcome any ideas with regards to this story.**

**I'll try and get the next chapter up quicker next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for the positive feedback for the last chapter. I really appreciate it.**

**I was stuck with this one for a while, but I'm happy with it now. I hope you enjoy it too.**

**I'll try and have the next chapter up sooner.**

"Mike you are such an idiot." John Hennigan shook his head.

"Yeah, thanks for the support John." Mike said sarcastically.

The Ohio native had just told John about finding Maryse in his bed that morning. The Honcho of Hotness shook his head in disbelief as his friend explained what had happened the night before. Mike was certain that he was alone when he went to sleep. If he had done anything with the blonde diva, it certainly wasn't very memorable if he had no recollection of it.

"But how the hell did you end up with Maryse?" The Shaman of Sexy asked.

"I honestly don't know. I remember her being in the hallway, but she wasn't in the bed when I went to sleep." The Chick Magnet replied.

"You know if Edge gets hold of this…" John started.

"I can kiss Holly goodbye, yeah I know." Mike shrugged helplessly.

"Then again, she had a secret." The Shaman of Sexy reasoned with him.

"It's completely different." Mike said.

The two men sat in silence, thinking things through before Randy re-entered the room. He took it that the conversation had not changed since he had slipped out for some food. Mike was now wearing his own clothes and cradling a mug of coffee which he had hardly touched since he had made it. John had arrived after a call from Randy, who knew that John was the only other guy who could reason with Mike.

Mike realised just then, that Maryse might still be in his bed. He toyed with the idea of returning to his room, eventually deciding that it was best if John and Randy accompany him. Not for security as such, but more for his apparent inability to resist the French Canadian. Seriously, how could he not remember that?

"I need you guys to come with me." Mike said.

"Why?" John asked, while Randy folded his arms.

"In case Maryse is still there." Mike rolled his eyes.

"I suppose in this case…" John nodded.

"Maybe she's in the shower!" Randy's blue eyes shone mischievously.

"Only one way to find out." Mike shrugged, leading them out of Randy's room.

The trio made their way down the hallway, stopping outside of Mike's room. He sighed and opened the door. It slowly opened to reveal a messy but empty bed. The three men stepped into the room, glancing around for any sign of Maryse. John walked over to the bed, turning back to Mike.

"Well done. Obviously you weren't that out of it." John folded his arms.

"What?" Mike asked confusedly.

"You were safe." The Guru of Greatness nodded slowly. Mike shrugged.

"He means that there's a condom in the trash." Randy interrupted.

"Oh!" Mike nodded, mentally trying to work out how he had found a condom whilst apparently asleep.

"Nice!" Randy smirked, holding up a dark red lacy thong.

"That's not mine." Mike frowned.

"We didn't say it was. I'm assuming that it belongs to Maryse?" Randy replied.

"Mm, yeah I guess." Mike nodded.

The other two men walked around the room, while Mike sat on the bed and let out a large sigh.

"Oh, there you are." Came the unmistakeable accent of Maryse.

The trio turned around to see her emerging from the en-suite bathroom in just a white towel. Her blonde hair was damp and hung down her back.

"Good morning." John said.

"You invited your friends? I thought you were going to buy me breakfast." She smirked.

"Um, no. Here's the thing, last night was…" Mike began.

"It was amazing." The blonde said in that sultry accent.

"I have a girlfriend." Mike said.

"Ha! But she is not here." The diva sat next to Mike on the bed.

"What he's trying to say is that last night was a mistake." John cut in.

"And that it should never be mentioned again." Randy added.

"Oh. You think that you can use me?" the blonde's tone changed.

"No! I don't even remember sleeping with you." Mike explained.

"Charming." Maryse replied.

Mike shrugged as he tried to find a better way to explain his actions. Randy and John looked on, willing him to do the right thing. The Chick Magnet turned to look at the blonde beauty. She raised her eyebrow quizzically. He took a breath and began to explain himself.

"I remember talking to you in the hallway, but I was alone when I fell asleep." He began.

"Of course you were. And then I let myself in." Maryse smiled.

"What?" John and Randy asked simultaneously.

"You were obviously frustrated, so I wanted to help." The French Canadian said.

"So what? You raped me?" Mike was aghast.

"No silly, I woke you and you pulled me into the bed." The diva giggled.

"While I was asleep?" Mike asked.

"Mm, and you called me Holly." The Sexiest of Sexy frowned.

"Hold on. Mike thought that you were Holly when he slept with you?" Randy asked.

"I suppose so." Maryse flicked her still damp hair.

"That changes things." John nodded to himself.

"Yeah, but it's not really a valid excuse for Holly to hear is it?" Mike shook his head.

"The truth hurts." Randy shrugged.

"Can I go now?" the French Canadian asked.

"Yeah, go get changed." Mike nodded.

Now things were even more complicated. Holly would never believe that he had mistaken Maryse for her. Even if she did believe him, surely Edge would twist things to his advantage. Maybe Mike was always going to be the guy stuck in the middle. He only had himself to blame, falling for a stranger too fast. Why couldn't he be more like Randy, or John? It seemed like Mike would be forced to end his relationship with Holly. Too much had gone on.

"You ok?" John asked, placing a hand on Mike's shoulder.

"I'll be fine." He replied.

"At least you got us." Randy said.

Mike heard his cell phone ring. Pulling it from his pocket, he looked at the caller ID and sighed. It was Holly.

"Hey baby." He answered.

"I'm glad I caught you." Holly said.

"Why?" Mike asked.

"We're coming back early!" she answered excitedly.

"Really?" Mike asked, in a slightly high-pitched tone.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see you again." She replied.

"Me either." The Chick Magnet put on his happy voice.

"So, our flight is tomorrow. I'm coming back!" she giggled happily.

"That's great Holly, I'll see you then." He replied.

"Ok, I just wanted to tell you. Got to go now." The diva said.

"Ok, love you, bye." Mike hung up.

Randy and John both looked at their friend suspiciously. Mike nodded, standing up and telling them the news. They both raised eyebrows, seemingly shocked by this new development. Holly would be back in a couple of days. They might need a plan.

Mike was in the training ring with Evan and Randy when his phone rang again. He didn't recognise the caller ID this time. He answered his phone, waiting for the caller to speak.

"Hello?" the Ohio native asked.

"Mike." The voice on the other end spoke.

"Who is this?" he asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know." The voice replied.

"Look, is this important, because I'm trying to train." Mike asked the caller.

"I would say that cheating on your girlfriend is important." The caller replied.

"What are you talking about?" Mike asked.

"A certain platinum blonde, who does not go by the name Dolph." Came the reply.

Mike was slightly freaked out now. His first thought was that it was Edge, but that Rated R superstar always wanted Mike to know that it was him. Anyway, how could Edge know about Maryse when he was in Australia?

"Look, tell me who this is." Mike demanded.

"You know me." The voice said.

"What?" Mike asked, but was greeted by a dial tone. The caller had hung up.

He explained what had happened to Evan and Randy. They were both as confused as he was. Either Edge had spies after him, or somebody was having a joke at his expense. Either way, Mike wasn't going to take it.

After they had finished training, Mike took Evan and Randy to the hotel restaurant. After about ten minutes, Maryse appeared with a note in her hand. She stopped in front of Mike's table.

"Hi." Mike said.

"What is this?" she asked, handing him the note.

He unfolded it and read the printed words.

_THANKS FOR AN AMAZING NIGHT. I GET LONELY WITHOUT MY GIRL. X_

"This just arrived with a bouquet of purple flowers." Maryse explained.

"I didn't send them." Mike said.

"I doubt that you did, after this morning." She replied.

"Someone must be out to get you." Randy stated.

"I know that. The problem is, who?" Mike asked.

**What do you think?**

**So, Holly and Edge are returning. Who do you think is responsible for the call and the flowers?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**Also I have a poll up on my profile, so if you get the chance check it out. It's to see which story I should write next.**


	9. Chapter 9

**New chapter of Finding Holly. It's a bit shorter than usual.**

**I was pleased by the response to the last chapter.**

**Thank you for the reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Mike was annoyed, not because he was sitting at the airport at four in the morning, but that he had not managed to find the person who had made the call and sent the flowers. Holly's flight was due in the next half hour, so he had ended up eating a very early breakfast at the café. He wasn't even hungry, in fact he felt sick to his stomach, although he had not determined whether it was due to illness or his growing nervousness about seeing Holly again.

He was now on his second mug of coffee, which he was sipping in a desperate attempt to stay awake. He didn't even know if Edge was on the same flight as her. The Rated R superstar hadn't been mentioned much since the revelation that Holly was still married to him. The thought of Edge touching Holly made Mike feel sick once again.

The Chick Magnet decided that the coffee had coursed through him rather quickly, so he made his way to the toilets. After emptying his bladder he washed his hands and splashed some water onto his face. There were hardly any people in the airport at four in the morning, so Mike had no distractions, plus he couldn't call John or Randy, as they would be asleep.

"Flight 315 from Sydney will be landing in approximately six minutes." Came the speaker announcement. Mike sighed.

After five minutes he decided to have a leisurely walk to arrivals. There were only four other people waiting there. There was an older couple, a middle-aged businessman type and a student type young woman with glasses and a beanie hat. Mike paced up and down, only looking back up when he heard his name called.

"Mike!" Holly called out.

"Hey!" he mimicked her excitement as she leapt into his arms.

"I missed you." She whispered in his ear.

"Ditto." Mike replied, brushing some hair from her face.

She giggled as she leant forward and kissed his lips. Mike returned the kiss gladly, actually enjoying being able to feel her in his arms once again. He closed his eyes and took in the smell of her shampoo. Unfortunately when he opened his eyes somebody else had appeared. Adam Copeland, also known as Edge. He stood behind Holly with his arms crossed and a smug look on his face.

"Hello Mike." He said, still giving a confident smirk.

"Adam." The Ohio native replied politely.

"So, am I coming back with you?" Holly asked, seemingly in a bid to cut the tension.

"Um, yeah." Mike nodded.

"I'll go get our cases." Edge said to Holly. She only nodded.

Mike kept her wrapped in his arms, as if he were afraid of her being ripped away again. The brunette did not protest though, leaning further into him. The Chick Magnet felt an uncomfortable feeling as he realised there was no way he could lie to Holly. He loved her too much to lie to her. They always say that the truth hurts and he knew that Holly would be hurt to discover the betrayal, regardless of whether he knew what he was doing or not.

"Holly, I need to speak to you." Mike said, his voice shaking.

"We'll have plenty of time for that." She replied.

"It's very important." Mike stressed.

"Ok, we'll talk back at the hotel." The brunette gave a sweet smile.

They walked hand in hand towards the baggage carousel. Edge already had their cases with him. The tall blonde placed Holly's cases in front of her. He smiled as he opened his arms for a hug. Mike silently clenched his fists as Holly stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Edge's waist. He enveloped the diva into the hug, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. Mike almost lost his temper when the Rated R superstar gave him a sly wink where Holly couldn't see him.

Mike was far too fed up to confront him. Besides, an airport at five in the morning wasn't the best place to start a fight. Maybe they could settle this in the ring. Holly looked eager to get going, so they said their goodbyes and left the airport.

Mike got into the car, with Holly already in the passenger seat. She seemed slightly quieter than normal, which Mike couldn't figure out. He hadn't said or done anything to Edge, so if there was a problem he didn't know about it. He was fairly certain that she didn't know about Maryse, which he was going to confess to anyways.

"What was Australia like? Mike asked.

"Haven't you been?" she replied.

"Yeah, just thought I'd ask." The Ohio native shrugged

"Mm, it was good." Holly said, staring out of the window.

"Holly, is everything ok?" he asked.

"Sure." The brunette replied.

"Sorry, I just thought you seemed…different." Mike added.

"I'm fine." Holly replied.

Mike didn't want to rock the boat, at least not yet. He stayed silent as he drove back to the hotel. When they finally got to the room, Mike dropped the cases on the floor and sat on the bed. Holly followed him and sat on his lap, resting her head in the crook of his neck. The brunette began to fiddle with his shirt. Now he was going to have to confess all. He pushed her hands away, taking a breath.

"Is something wrong?" Holly asked with concern.

"Holly, I did something really stupid." Mike began.

"Like what?" she asked.

"The other night, I fell asleep and when I woke up I had slept with someone." He said.

"Who?" Holly asked.

"Maryse." Mike sighed.

"You slept with her?" the brunette began to get teary.

"I don't remember it at all. Maryse said that I called out your name." Mike reasoned.

"That's really nice." Holly replied sarcastically.

"No, but I was completely out of it. I was asleep half the time." Said Mike.

"Well, if we're being honest…" the brunette diva stood up and paced the room.

"In Australia, I got really drunk one night. I slept with Edge." Holly sighed.

"What?" Mike cried, jumping to his feet.

"I didn't mean to." Holly sniffed as she started to get tearful.

"Yeah, well I didn't mean to sleep with Maryse either." Mike added.

"It gets worse." The diva whispered under her breath.

"How much worse?" asked Mike.

"I'm late." She stated.

"What?" Mike looked at her in disbelief.

"Maybe it's cause my body wasn't used to the time difference." She suggested.

"Let's hope so, because the other option isn't worth thinking about." The Ohio native spat.

The thought of Holly with Edge's child growing inside her was unthinkable. It would ruin her career if she had a baby now. Mike was confused, but then again, it was obvious that Holly was too.

"If I am, it might be yours." Holly said, stung by his comment.

"Yeah, and it also might be a smug, blonde, Canadian spawn!" Mike ran his hands through his hair, trying to calm down.

"Why are you being like this? You slept with Maryse." The brunette diva shrugged.

"But you know what, even though I was half asleep, I remembered to use protection!" The Chick Magnet shook his head.

"I wasn't planning on needing any!" Holly retorted.

"Oh come on, you're not some…" Mike bit his lip.

"Go on, say it." Holly nodded.

"I don't think you're a slut." Mike said, looking down at the woman whom he still loved more than anything.

The Ohio native paced around the room a bit more, every so often looking at the brunette in the corner. He knew now why Edge gave him a wink. He knew how manipulative the Canadian was, so perhaps he had set Holly up, maybe spiked her drinks? It would be easier to understand that way.

Holly looked upset now, which Mike wasn't proud of. He sat down next to her and held her in his arms for the next few minutes.

"I love you." Holly whispered.

"I love you too." Mike replied.

"But, what about…" the brunette started.

"We'll get through it." Mike nodded.

**Were you expecting that?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**Thank you for all the suggestions on this story. They are very welcome.**

**I have a poll up on my profile page, so check it out and vote if you haven't already!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I had trouble updating this, so sorry it's a short chapter.**

**I own my OC Holly.**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

It wasn't the most comfortable place to be. Right now, Mike and Holly were crammed into a toilet cubicle at the arena. The reason for this was that the couple had decided to find out whether Holly was expecting or not. She suspected that she might be pregnant and had picked up the tester kit at a pharmacy on the way to the arena for tonight's event. Mike had insisted that they do this together, which was why they were currently lodged into a small cubicle.

"Ok, let's see." Mike said, taking the white box and studying the instructions.

"Well it can't be that difficult." Holly shrugged.

"You have to pee on this." He explained, handing her a white plastic wand.

"Ok, turn around." She replied.

"Why?" he asked.

"I don't want you to see me peeing." Holly frowned.

"I've seen you naked!" Mike shook his head in disbelief.

"Just turn around, please?" she pleaded.

Mike obliged, turning to the door and folding his arms. He hummed his theme song as he waited for Holly to finish. Eventually she tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around. She glanced at the box again, checking the timer on her cell phone.

"Just got to wait three minutes." She explained.

"Are you ok?" Mike asked his girlfriend.

"I guess so." She gave a small smile.

"Remember, we're in this together." The Ohio native nodded, attempting to hug her.

"Ouch!" she jumped slightly.

"What?" Mike asked confusedly.

"I leaned on the toilet paper holder." She sighed, rubbing her back.

"So, have you thought about what happens if the test is positive?" Mike asked.

He knew that it couldn't be avoided. If she was pregnant, they still might not know who the father was. The Chick Magnet wasn't sure how much he could tolerate if it turned out to be Adam's baby. There was so much at stake.

"I don't think I could have an abortion." Holly replied.

"I wouldn't expect you to." Mike added.

"I know." She told him.

"Did you make a doctor's appointment too?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I'll be going later on." She replied.

"That's ok then." Mike nodded.

"I'll know more after I've seen the doctor." Holly added.

"Sure." Mike smiled nervously.

Holly sighed and fanned her face with the instruction leaflet that came with the tester kit. Mike understood how nervous she felt, because he felt like that too. An uncomfortable stirring in his stomach and a dry mouth with clammy palms were unmistakeable symptoms of anxiety. In this cubicle, thank goodness he wasn't claustrophobic too.

"It's time." The brunette announced.

"Come on then." Mike nodded.

"I'm nervous." Holly sighed, picking up the wand.

"So?" Mike asked, trying to read her expression.

"I'm…not pregnant." She frowned at the test.

"Not pregnant?" the Ohio native frowned and took the wand from her.

Sure enough, in the window, were the words "not pregnant". It was negative. Both of them stared at the floor in confusion. It was Mike who made the first move, pulling the brunette into a hug. She reciprocated, leaning her head against his broad chest. She sighed as it sunk in that she wasn't having a baby.

"I don't know why I feel like this." She whispered, loud enough for Mike to hear.

"Maybe the test is wrong. You go to the doctor later." He told her.

"Yeah." She nodded absently.

A few hours later, the event was starting, with Mike against MVP. He was eager to hear what Holly had to say when she returned from the doctor's office. Right now, he had to concentrate on his match. MVP was a tough opponent to face.

Mike made his entrance first getting the usual reaction of both boos and chants of "awesome" as he walked to the ring. He heard the crowd cheer for MVP as his music changed to "I'm Coming" and the Ballin' superstar ran onto the stage. The men made eye contact as MVP slipped through the ring ropes and stood on the turnbuckle. Mike maintained his smirk as the other man turned his attention to him.

The two men faced off as the bell rang to signal the start of the match. Mike smirked at the other man, bringing out his in ring persona. They locked up and went through a series of submissions and reversals. Mike got the upper hand with a swift kick to MVP's ribcage. The opponent retaliated with a couple of arm drags and ended up beside the turnbuckle, which he threw Mike into.

Mike shook his head as his vision blurred slightly. He regained his poise to duck a clothesline from MVP and perform a side slam, followed by an attempted skull-crushing finale. At the last minute, MVP countered into a cradle pin, which got a two count. Another move by MVP saw Mike laid out, in order for the opponent to hit the Ballin' elbow drop. Mike crawled over to the ropes, ready to bounce off them. Mike waited for his opponent to stand up, hitting him with a clothesline of his own and setting up the skull-crushing finale once again. He hit it perfectly this time, scoring a three count and emerging victorious.

Ass he made his way backstage, his friend Randy caught him.

"What's up with Holly?" the Viper asked.

"Um, I don't know what you're talking about?" Mike frowned.

"I saw her just now. I said hi and she burst into tears." Randy explained.

"Oh, I'll go find her." Mike said.

"Good luck." The Legend Killer nodded.

"Thanks Randy." The Ohio native gave a small smile.

Mike made his way to his locker room, wondering if she was there. Luckily she was, sitting on a bench wearing one of his hooded jackets. It was too big for her, but she rolled up the sleeves so that her hands could be found. Mike didn't notice at first, but now he could see that damp streaks ran down her reddened cheeks, dripping tears from her chin onto the jacket.

"What's wrong?" he asked, falling to his knees in order to embrace her.

"Oh Mike." She trembled as she spoke.

"You're scaring me honey." Mike told her, taking one of her hands in his own.

"I saw the doctor." Holly sighed.

"What did the doctor say?" Mike asked, stroking her tear stained face.

"I'm not pregnant." She replied.

"Oh, you're upset." He began.

"No, I'm not pregnant but I'm sick." Holly sobbed.

"What do you mean you're sick?" Mike asked, his eyes were wide with fear.

"My body's not functioning properly. That's why I was late. The doctor wants me to go for urgent tests tomorrow morning." The brunette explained, before sobbing again.

Mike was unsure of what to say. Whenever people said that they were sick, he had visions of cancer and life threatening illnesses. If Holly was really that bad, how would he cope? How would he cope if he were to lose her?

"What does he think it is?" her boyfriend asked her.

"He didn't say, but I just know something's wrong." Holly sniffed.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Mike asked her.

"Yes, I'm scared." She whispered.

"I know, but I'll look after you." Mike told her, pulling her in for another hug.

"I love you." She sobbed, soaking his skin with her tears.

"I love you too." He replied.

**What do you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**What do you think might happen in the next chapter?**

**I appreciate all your feedback. I reply to my messages too.**

**The poll on my page has now closed, so the results will be available to you if you click on poll.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's another chapter of Finding Holly.**

**Thanks for the reviews from last chapter. I appreciate it.**

**This is a shorter chapter than usual.**

**You'll find out more about what's wrong with Holly now.**

Mike and Holly sat in the hospital corridor. They were there for Holly's appointment with the, he couldn't bear the word, cancer specialist. Apparently Holly's hormones were acting irregular because she had a tumour on her ovaries. Mike cringed every time the word cancer was mentioned. His Holly was in danger because of some strange lump. He didn't like the word tumour either.

"Are you ok?" Holly asked, squeezing Mike's hand.

"Shouldn't it be the other way around?" Mike asked, trying to lighten the situation.

"It's ok to be frightened." She told him.

"Are you?" he asked her.

Holly said nothing, just nodded slowly. Mike wrapped her in his arms.

A male doctor in a white coat with dark greying hair walked over to them.

"Holly Redman?" he asked. She nodded.

"Can my boyfriend come with me?" she asked the doctor.

"I can't see why not." The doctor smiled.

They followed him into a small room. There wasn't much in there, apart from a computer desk and a couple of chairs. Mike and Holly sat down as the doctor checked the details on his computer screen. He cleared his throat and picked up a folder with Holly's name on it.

"Ok, Holly. We're confident that we can remove the tumour with surgery." He said.

"That's good right?" Mike asked.

"That part is. But we will need to take preventative measures." The doctor nodded.

"Like what?" Holly asked, biting her lip.

"We're wary of trying chemotherapy. But we would like to use laser surgery." He added.

"What's that?" asked Mike.

"We would be inserting wires into Holly and using a tiny laser to burn the area where the tumour would have been removed. It's to prevent it returning." The doctor explained.

"Ok, so what happens now?" Holly asked the doctor.

"We'd like to make an appointment for this week for tumour removal." He replied.

"When do you do the other thing?" Mike asked him.

The doctor looked at Mike and nodded.

"That would be two weeks after the first operation." He replied.

Mike nodded and looked at Holly. She smiled weakly and shook the doctor's hand.

"Thank you doctor."

Mike and Holly held hands as they stood up and walked out of the room. They walked through the corridors in silence, only speaking once they reached the car park area. Mike was concerned for Holly. She seemed to think that her being ill would affect things between them.

"I understand if you don't wanna be with me anymore." She sniffed.

"What, are you crazy?" Mike gasped and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"It's a lot to deal with. You've had nothing but trouble cause of me." She added.

"Holly, I love you. There's no way I'm letting you go." He told her.

"Mike?" she whispered.

"Yes honey?" he replied.

"I'm scared." She whispered as silent tears ran down her cheeks.

"I know, but we'll be ok." Mike nodded, attempting to convince himself too.

They headed back to the apartment that they were staying in. After explaining things to Vince and Stephanie, it had been decided that Mike and Holly needed to take some leave due to the circumstances. They promised that no information would be leaked about Holly's condition and wished her good luck for her treatment. Mike went to make some dinner, while Holly went to the bathroom for a relaxing bath.

Mike chopped up some vegetables, opting to make a stir-fry rather than anything too heavy, given how sick Holly had been feeling recently. Part of him was deeply disappointed that she was not pregnant. It only served as confirmation that she was the woman he wanted to end up with. Marriage, kids, house in the country…

The awesome one was pulled from his thoughts by the ringing of his cell phone. He pulled it from his pocket and frowned as he saw the caller ID. It was Edge, although he couldn't know anything about Holly's illness, so Mike figure it was best to answer the call and act normal.

"What are you calling me for?" he asked.

"You've been missing in action, so has Holly." The Canadian's voice had a smug tone.

"And?" Mike asked, trying to stir the vegetables at the same time.

"You're keeping something from me." Edge replied.

"Oh? I didn't know it was a crime to have a vacation." Mike said.

"I don't trust you." Edge said.

"The feeling's mutual." The Ohio native told him.

"I will find out eventually." The Canadian spoke coldly.

"You do that. Maybe I'll have you arrested for harassment." Mike replied.

"I won't give up." Edge added, before hanging up.

Mike shook his head and carried on cooking dinner. Holly emerged from the bathroom several minutes later. She looked a little rough. Of course Mike loved her however she looked, but the stress of her illness was having its effect. Her skin looked paler and her eyes were slightly bloodshot from all the crying she had been doing recently. Her hair was just tied back in a ponytail, while she wore a big padded sweater to help ease the discomfort of her stomach pains.

"Here." He said, placing a bowl of stir-fry in front of her.

"Thank you." She smiled.

Mike began to eat his own dinner, feeling compelled to watch Holly like a hawk and make everything perfect for her. It was up to him to take the pressure away from her.

"Was that someone on the phone?" she asked as she ate.

"Nobody important." Mike replied.

He wasn't important. That man was going to leave Holly alone, even if Mike had to get into a physical fight with him. The Canadian obviously had no idea how ill Holy was, so Mike had to protect her and make sure there was no stress. The less her stress was, the better her recovery would be. The Ohio native couldn't bear to look at the possibility of long-term illness or death. The doctors wouldn't know the extent of the tumour and it's complications, until they had removed it.

"I love you Mike." Holly smiled as she put her empty bowl on the table.

"I love you too Holly." He told her.

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**Any idea what might happen next?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello! Here's a new chapter of Finding Holly.**

**Thank you for all your reviews - keep them coming.**

**Thank you to Bob1097 for giving this the once over before I posted.**

**I own my OC Holly.**

Mike was concerned about Holly, going into their next match. It was unfortunately going to be a mixed tag match with Edge and Holly versus Mike and Maryse. There was potentially a lot that could go wrong, but Holly was adamant that she would be competing. Mike had to agree with her and hope that nothing out of the ordinary occurred. The Chick Magnet was still aware of Edge's curiosity over Holly's recent absences.

The Ohio native was already in his ring gear. He looked over at Holly, who was lacing her boots up. Her dark chocolate curls hung over her shoulder as she adjusted her red kneepads. She smiled a knowing smile as she registered Mike's staring from across the room.

"See something you like?" she asked without looking up.

"As a matter of fact…" Mike started, but was cut off by Holly.

"You look so hot in trunks." The brunette grinned, eyeing his bare legs.

"You look so hot in anything." He replied.

"Anything?" she asked, raising her eyebrow.

"You look ever better in nothing." Mike smirked as a smile crossed Holly's lips.

Three loud knocks interrupted them.

"Holly, time to go." Edge shouted through the locker room door.

"One minute." Holly replied, rolling her eyes and leaving Mike with a passionate kiss.

She opened the door and greeted her "husband" who was staring daggers at the Ohio native. Mike shook his head and picked up his US title belt, throwing it over his shoulder. He walked slowly to the curtain, where Maryse was already waiting. She almost smiled as she saw him approach her. Mike looked up as he heard Edge's theme play through the arena. On the screens, he could see the Canadian lead the brunette diva down the ramp. Edge slid into the ring and stood to lift the ropes for Holly.

"Mike, we're on." Maryse hissed, as she pulled him over to the curtain again.

"We're going out there together?" Mike asked her.

"Apparently." She replied as Mike's new theme I Came To Play blared through the arena.

"And their opponents, from Montreal, Quebec is the Diva's Champion Maryse. Her tag team partner, from Cleveland, Ohio and United States Champion, The Miz!"

Mike threw on his trademark smirk as he proudly showed off his title. He entered the ring and watched as Maryse did her signature hair flip at the ropes. She did look hot tonight, in dark purple attire and her platinum blonde hair in perfect waves. He threw his arm over her shoulder as they played on their rivalry with Holly and Edge.

Well, Mike wasn't even acting.

Mike had known Maryse long enough and they had even dated. He led her to the corner and whispered quietly to go easy on Holly. The blonde nodded and reverted to her bitch character. She smirked and flicked her hair as she closed the distance between herself and Holly. The brunette was ready for her though, upending the French Canadian before she had a chance to lay a slap across her face.

Holly attracted cheers as she whipped Maryse into the turnbuckle and charged at her with a shoulder block. The blonde was dominated for a couple of minutes, before she countered Holly's neckbreaker and caught her with a leg sweep. The French Canadian goaded the brunette, flipping her hair and giggling to herself in French. She shook her head and held out her hand to tag in Mike. He entered the ring, watching as Holly crawled across the ring to make the tag to Edge. The blonde man was more than ready, trying to hit a clothesline straight away. Mike caught him with a high knee and proceeded to putting on a submission hold. Edge had fire in his eyes as he determinedly reached out for the ropes, finally grabbing one and forcing Mike to break the hold. The Canadian man was all set up for a spear, until Mike sidestepped at the last minute. Edge was disoriented as Mike swooped in behind and gave him a Skull Crushing finale. The Ohio native pinned his enemy and got the three count.

The arena was a chorus of boos, given that Miz and Maryse were both heels, while Holly and Edge were faces. Maryse laughed and showed Holly her hand signal as the Miz's music played out. Mike still had to act, kissing Maryse's hand and eyeing her toned body. The referee handed them both their titles back, and they slid out of the ring and walked back up the ramp.

The French Canadian turned to face Mike. He stopped and frowned at her unreadable expression. She looked slightly tearful, but knowing Maryse that was virtually impossible. He lifted her chin with his hand and saw that there were indeed tears welling in her brown eyes. She brushed his hand away and turned and walked away. The Ohio native tried to compute what he had just witnessed, but nothing made any sense to him. Maryse wasn't one to get emotional over anything. Hell, he was the one who had cried watching Gone With The Wind on a Valentines trip. The platinum blonde had sat dry eyed through the entire movie, which was pretty long.

"Hey baby!" Holly ran over and leapt into his arms.

"Hey." He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Something wrong?" the brunette asked immediately.

"Maybe." Mike sighed.

Holly leaned back and made eye contact with him. She widened her blue eyes curiously as her boyfriend let out another deep sigh. He set her feet back on the floor and took her hand.

"Let's talk about it in private." He told her, as they walked back to the locker room.

"Ok." She nodded, following his lead.

They settled into the locker room as the brunette diva awaited the explanation. She sipped from a bottle of water and loosened the denim style waistcoat that she wore to the ring. It matched her shorts and was small enough to show off her red bra underneath. Mike looked across at her and nodded, knowing what she was after.

"It's Maryse." He said.

"What's Maryse?" Holly asked, tilting her head slightly.

"She was crying after our match." Mike explained.

"Did I hurt her?" Holly asked with some concern.

"No, I don't think so." Her boyfriend replied.

"You're really worried aren't you?" the brunette diva asked him.

"Yeah. But if you're not…" he was cut off again.

"Mike, she is your friend. If she needs you, I'm fine with that." Holly told him.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" the Ohio native asked her.

"Every day." She replied.

"Good." He grinned.

"You don't need to though." Holly added.

"What?" Mike asked her.

"If you tell me you love me, I believe you. Don't say it more, just cause I'm sick." She answered.

Mike nodded and sighed. She was taking it so well. Her treatment was starting next week. He was worried for her, although she did not seem as fazed as he was. The Chick Magnet smiled to himself as he thought of his life since he had met her. There was more fun and laughter and he was less bothered about trivial things. Nobody except the two of them knew about Holly's illness. His friends had grown to love her too, accepting the diva into their tight knit group.

After Holly had got ready to leave, she met with Mike again. He had showered and dressed a little earlier, and had been caught up in his thoughts. He was sighing to himself as he quickly checked his messages on his cell phone. The brunette was watching him curiously. She was beautiful even when she was dressed down. The casual grey pants and hooded jacket looked plain against her cocoa coloured waves of hair and those deep blue eyes that were alive with wonder.

"Let's go home." Holly said, standing up and zipping her bags.

"Do you feel sick?" Mike asked with some concern.

"No, silly." The brunette giggled.

"Why do you want to go home? It's still early." Mike shrugged.

"I don't want you to tell me how much you love me…I want you to show me how much you love me." Holly gave a smile.

"Oh, I get it now." Mike nodded and grinned to himself.

"I'm glad we understand each other." The brunette winked at him.

**Like it?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**I hope you'll bear with me. I don't have a lot of inspiration for this story at the moment. **

**I will be completing it at some point. I will not delete it.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry I wasn't very fast to update this one.**

**Thank you to all who have read and reviewed this story.**

**I own my OC Holly.**

**I hope you enjoy the twists in this chapter. **

Today it was the day of Holly's operation. Mike was worried, although he was doing his best to hide it. The brunette diva seemed to be relatively calm given the circumstances, and was busy packing her overnight bag for hospital.  
"Holly?" he asked her.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"Are you feeling ok, about this?" Mike asked her.

"Yeah, I want to do this." Holly nodded and zipped up her overnight bag.

Mike sighed and reached out his arms to envelope her in a hug. The diva sighed too, as she rested her head against Mike's chest.

They drove in silence to the hospital and held onto each other as they walked the corridor to the doctor's office. He explained some things to the both of them, such as how long the operation would take, and which anaesthetic they would be using. Mike sighed as he squeezed Holly's clammy hand in his.

A nurse came to collect Holly and handed her a gown to change into. Mike paced the corridor as he waited for her to return. She was smiling as she walked back down the hall towards him. He frowned as she pulled him into a hug and giggled to herself.

"What?" he asked her, puzzled.

"Can you see my ass in this gown?" she asked.

Mike leaned over her shoulder and glanced.

"No, not really." He shook his head.

"Oh good." The brunette grinned and leaned up to kiss him.

"I love you. I thought you should know that before…" Mike stopped as Holly placed a hand on his chest.

"I told you not to say that just because I'm sick." The brunette scolded her boyfriend.

"Sorry." The Ohio native shrugged and kissed her forehead.

"By the way, I love you too." She smiled at him.

Mike grinned and pulled her into the biggest hug, with all of the strength that he could muster up. His anxieties were weighing heavy on his mind now, wondering if something could go wrong in the operating theatre. Would this be the last time that he felt her warm body or smelt the scent of hairspray in her deep chocolate curls? He was mentally trying to make a note of everything about this moment. It was almost as if his life since he met her was being played in his mind.

"So, did you find out what Maryse was upset about?" Holly asked, drawing him back into reality.

"Um, no. I will though." He replied.

"Why don't you go now?" Holly asked him.

"I'm staying here with you." The Ohio native shrugged.

"But honey, I'll be a couple of hours in surgery, plus another couple in recovery. Instead of sitting around, why don't you go check on Maryse?" the brunette shrugged.

"But…" Mike began to protest, but the look on his girlfriend's face told him not to push it.

"Ok, but I will be back straight after that." He told her.

He left his girlfriend in the capable hands of the doctors and set off across town to find Maryse and get to the bottom of what was troubling her. Mike felt that the women in his life were giving him more trouble than usual. He pulled up outside the apartment where Maryse was staying and got out of the car to ring the buzzer.

After a short while, the blonde came to the door, looking a little worse for wear. She was wearing a pink t-shirt and matching jogging bottoms. Her platinum hair was roughly tied to one side and her eyes looked a little red, as if she had been crying. Mike stepped forward and enveloped her in a hug. She began to sob as he stroked her hair and whispered softly to her. He walked her into the apartment and sat her on the couch. He went to the kitchen and returned with a glass of water for her.

"What's wrong?" Mike asked her.

"I'm being punished." Maryse sobbed.

"What? Why would you be punished?" the Ohio native asked.

"Because I slept with you while Holly was away." The blonde sniffed.

"Hey, I thought that we'd gotten over that." Mike sighed and smiled.

"I realised that something was wrong at the end of our match. That's why I started crying." Maryse explained.

"Um, ok. What was wrong?" he asked her confusedly.

"I started to bleed." The blonde replied as she sobbed a little more.

"Did you get hurt?" Mike asked, assuming that she was talking about the match.

"No, I was bleeding and I was pregnant." Maryse told him.

"Pregnant?" Mike gasped and thought for a moment.

"I found out a few days before. Nobody else knew." She told him.

"Am I the father?" the Ohio native asked her.

"No, and I miscarried." The blonde explained to him.

"And you had to deal with this all by yourself?" Mike asked her.

"Yes." She nodded as she twisted her platinum locks around her fingers.

Mike felt an uneasy feeling within him. He had to ask her a question now, just one question that was spinning in his mind. She looked as if she was expecting this. She bit her lip and looked at the floor. The Ohio native sighed as he prepared to speak.

"Who was the father?" he asked her.

"Mike, please…" she began to protest.

"Please, tell me." Mike begged her.

"Adam." She spoke in almost a whisper.

"Adam, as in Edge?" Mike questioned her.

"Yes. I'm not proud of it." Maryse shook her head and began to sob again.

"Did he know?" Mike asked.

"No. He pretended that he didn't do anything." The French Canadian wept.

Mike was now stuck in a conflict of emotions. On one hand he was worried about Holly, but he was also concerned for Maryse. As for Edge, he was furious with him. Once the two women were back on their feet, Mike would be settling a few scores with the so-called Rated R Superstar.

He comforted Maryse for as long as he could, until he had to get back to the hospital to see Holly. He saw the doctor as he left the elevator on Holly's floor. The man smiled at him, which Mike took to be good news. Lord knows he needed some good news at that point.

"Well, the operation looks to be a success." The doctor smiled.

"That's great." Mike sighed with relief.

"She's back in her room now. The nurse will direct you." The doctor told him.

"Thank you doctor." Mike smiled and shook his hand.

The Ohio native approached the desk and smiled at the nurse.

"Hi, I'm here to see Holly Redman." He told her.

"Ok, but she has a visitor right now." The nurse replied.

"But, nobody knows that we're here." Mike frowned.

"He says he's her husband." The nurse explained.

"Oh. Thank you for your help." Mike replied as he headed to the room.

He didn't bother to knock on the door. He walked in with a bouquet of flowers that he had bought in the hospital store. Holly immediately sat up and smiled. Mike smiled as his brain registered that she was actually alive and smiling. A moment later he frowned as the cocky Canadian sat on a chair in the corner and smirked a little. The Ohio native wasn't going to cause a problem right now because his priority was Holly. Mike nodded at the blonde.

"Nice of you to visit." He told him.

"The least I could do." Edge replied.

"How did it go?" Holly whispered in Mike's ear as they embraced.

"I'll tell you later." He replied as he shot daggers at the Canadian in the corner.

**What did you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**How do you think Mike will get revenge on Edge?  
What do you think will happen next? **


	14. Chapter 14

**Better late than never! **  
**Here's an update of Finding Holly.**

**I own my OC Holly.**

**I really hope that you enjoy the chapter... **

The week after Holly's operation was filled with pleasant chat, but after all that, Mike was ready to confront his girlfriend about Edge's appearance at the hospital. He hadn't wanted to pressure her after all that she had been through, but he couldn't wait any longer. There were some things that he just had to know.

"Holly?" he asked as he walked into the bedroom.

"Yeah?" she asked as she looked up from a magazine.

"We need to talk." He nodded.

"This sounds bad." She sighed.

"I need to know Holly. About Edge or Adam or whatever you prefer to call him." Mike ran a hand over his hair.

"Is this about the hospital, or is there something else?" the brunette asked him.

"I went to see Maryse." Mike replied.

"And…?" Holly asked him.

"She was pregnant but she miscarried. Guess who the father was?" the Ohio native shrugged.

"I had no idea." The brunette shook her head.

"Then I arrive at the hospital and he's there." Mike frowned at the mention of the Canadian.

"I didn't invite him!" Holly pouted angrily.

"How the Hell did he know where you were then?" Mike yelled at her.

"I have no idea." She replied and went back to flicking through the magazine.

"The nurse said that he was your husband." Mike added.

"Well, he is my husband." The brunette sighed.

"Not for long…" Mike said under his breath.

The Ohio native walked over to the door and grabbed his jacket from the back of the couch. He put on the jacket and pulled out his cell phone, sending the same text message to both John and Randy. He opened the door and turned to face his girlfriend when she spoke.

"Where are you going?" Holly asked him.

"Out." He replied and walked out of the door.

An hour later, Mike sat in a quiet bar with John and Randy. He had a plan, but he was going to need their help to carry it out. That interfering Canadian was going to get what was coming to him. Now he had something that he could use against his rival. Both of his friends listened as he detailed what they were going to be doing. They nodded as he explained everything to them.

"So, you're clear on that?" Mike asked them.

"Yeah." John nodded.

"I'm game if you are. You sure you want to do this?" Randy frowned concernedly.

"I am more than ready to do this." The Ohio native nodded.

"Let's do this." Randy said as he stood up.

"Right behind you." John said.

The trio of men stood outside Edge's apartment. Randy and John stood just out of sight from the door. Mike was the one to ring the doorbell. He pressed it and folded his arms as he waited for the blonde man to answer the door. He was in luck, as Edge appeared at the door a few seconds later. He grinned as he saw Mike and opened the door to greet him.

"What a surprise." He chuckled.

"We need to talk." Mike told him.

"About…my wife?" Edge asked with a smirk.

"It's to do with Holly, amongst other things." Mike replied.

"Sounds interesting…come on in." the Canadian told him.

"Mind if my friends come in too?" asked the Ohio native.

"Excuse me?" the Rated R Superstar asked as the other two men appeared and entered the apartment.

"Hi, don't mind us…" John said as he pushed Edge against the wall.

"You can't do this!" the Canadian yelled angrily.

"I'm not gonna do anything…so long as you cooperate." Mike smirked.

"You weren't even man enough to come alone. No wonder Holly needed a real man to satisfy her…" the blonde taunted Mike, before Randy slapped him in the jaw.

"Randy, not yet!" John hissed.

"He deserved it…" Randy replied.

"All you need to do is grant Holly a divorce." Mike told Edge.

"No way. That would spoil my fun." The blonde chuckled.

"In that case…" Mike shrugged.

Randy hit the Canadian again, this time fully with his fist. There was a satisfying noise as his fist connected with the blonde man's face. John held the Viper back while Edge ran a hand across his face and winced.

"Was that because I said no to a divorce?" Edge asked.

"Yes." Mike nodded.

"Well, I said no." Edge shrugged and smirked.

Randy hit him again, causing him to fall to the ground and spit blood.

"Was that because I said no again?" he asked in disbelief.

"No. That was for getting Maryse pregnant." Mike replied.

The blonde's face dropped as he realised what the Ohio native knew. He realised that John and Randy were more than ready to inflict more damage on him. He had no choice but to admit to everything. He held his hands up in surrender. Randy frowned that his fun had come to an end so quickly. John patted him on the shoulder and encouraged him to back off.

"Tell me everything, now." Mike ordered the Rated R Superstar.

"Ok…I'll tell you." Edge nodded and took a breath.

John stood close to the Canadian, in case he tried to make an escape. Randy rubbed the knuckles on the hand that he had used to punch Edge. The look in his piercing eyes told Mike that he was unhappy that he hadn't been able to hit him more. The blonde man looked right at Mike and gave a sly smile before he began to speak.

"I followed you both to the hospital. I was suspicious that you had been off work. When you left, I went in and asked about Holly. After all, I'm her husband." He told the Ohio native.

"Why didn't she make you leave?" Mike asked.

"I told her I had something to tell her." Edge replied.

"What was that?" John asked.

"That Mike slept with Maryse." He replied.

"I already told Holly." Mike told him.

"I know that now. I was going to tell her that Maryse's baby was yours." The Canadian replied calmly.

"So what? Was Holly going to run to you?" Mike scoffed.

"It wouldn't be the first time…" the blonde hissed.

"Yeah, I knew about that too." Mike nodded.

"I love her. She had something different about her when we first met." Edge said.

"Love? She despises you." John shrugged.

"I don't think she does anymore." Edge replied.

Randy clenched his fists as the blonde man smirked cockily again. The Viper could tell that this was hitting a raw nerve with Mike. He grabbed Edge by the collar of his shirt and threatened to land another punch on his face. John gave him a look, as if to say, be patient. Mike sighed and walked over to where the other men were.

"What about the flowers, the phone calls, messages…?" he asked the Canadian.

"All my work." The blonde replied.

"Thank you." The Ohio native smiled.

"For what?" Edge asked.

The Chick Magnet pulled something out of his pocket and pressed a button. It was a tape recorder that played everything that the Canadian had just said, everything that he had confessed to. The blonde man cursed as he realised what the three men had done. Now Holly would know the truth about his meddling.

John restrained the Rated R Superstar as he began to struggle to get at Mike. The Ohio native tucked the recorder safely back in his pocket and walked to the door of the apartment. He gave a quick nod to both John and Randy, as they each planted a fist into the Canadian's face. He was out for the count, so they lay him down on the couch and left the apartment with their newly acquired evidence.

**What do you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**Any ideas for what should happen next?**


	15. Chapter 15

**This is a new chapter of Finding Holly.**  
**Thanks to all who read and reviewed last time.**

**I own my OC Holly.**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter... **

Mike walked into the bedroom to find that Holly was lying on the bed in her pyjamas. She looked up at him with her big blue eyes and gave an accusing look, as if she knew where he had been and what he had been doing. The Ohio native sat on the bed and gave her an apologetic smile as he twirled her cocoa coloured hair in his fingers. She scooted up the bed and lay down beside him, absently trailing her fingers over his chest as she went.

"I know that I've been a little rude with you lately. I should never have yelled at you, but I was so exhausted after the operation and…" she sighed.

"Holly, it's fine." He replied and kissed her cheek.

"No it's not." She shook her head.

"Why not?" Mike asked her.

"Where did you go tonight?" Holly asked him.

"I was with Randy and John." He replied.

"But where did you go?" she asked him.

"To see Edge." He sighed.

"Edge…but I thought…" the brunette frowned a little.

"Thought what?" Mike asked her.

"I thought you went to see another woman." She admitted.

"Why would I do that?" Mike asked confusedly.

"Because I've been in an awful mood since my operation. I thought that if I couldn't satisfy you, then you would look elsewhere." Holly told him.

"I would never do that." The Ohio native told her.

"Sorry. So, why did you see him?" Holly asked.

"I went to get a confession out of him." Mike admitted.

"And did you?" she asked.

He took the tape recorder out of his jacket and pressed play. Holly listened as the Canadian admitted to all that he had done since she had gotten together with Mike. A couple of times you heard the sound of Randy hitting the blonde man, but the brunette diva just carried on listening. As the recording ended, she let out a sigh and looked at Mike. He wasn't sure what to expect now. She could be relieved, yet on the other hand she could be extremely angry.

"You did this for me?" she asked.

"I wanted you to be free of him." Mike nodded in reply.

"I know why you did it." Holly nodded.

"He says he loves you." The Ohio native told her.

"I know." She nodded.

"I need to know, do you love him?" Mike asked, terrified of the brunette's answer.

"I honestly don't know." She replied.

"If you want to make a go of your marriage, don't keep me hanging on here." Mike shook his head.

"I've been so confused. I hated him so much, but we keep ending up together at every turn. He treats me differently than he treats other people." Holly sighed.

"Like he treats me, like he treats Maryse?" he asked her.

"I know." She hung her head.

"For what it's worth, I've never felt this way about anyone. It was like love at first sight with you. Everything about you makes me feel so much more alive." Mike told her.

"Can I confess something to you?" the brunette asked.

"Go ahead." He nodded.

"When I first met you, I only intended you as someone to distance me from him." She revealed.

"Did something change?" Mike asked her.

"Yes. When I had to go on the tour with him, I missed you. I hated myself when I slept with him. I hated myself twice as much because I'd hurt you too." Holly replied.

"If you missed me when you were with him, then surely you love me…" Mike said.

"I do." She nodded.

Mike leaned in and kissed the brunette. She responded instantly and traced her hands down his chest, which was covered by his t-shirt. Mike tangled his hand in Holly's cocoa coloured waves as she moaned in appreciation. He allowed her to slip his t-shirt over his head and continued their passionate kissing session. Holly manoeuvred herself so that she was on top of him and slipped off her vest top.

Right now, Mike had heard enough confessions. All he wanted at this moment was to lose himself in Holly and her beauty. He let all other thoughts slip from his mind as she slowly laced his chest with kisses. He needed one night, just to forget everything else and to pretend that there was no one in the world except him and her. The pair soon became enthralled in the throes of passion as Holly proved that she loved Mike. Afterwards, they lay in each other's arms, as there was a knock on the door.

"Just a minute." Mike called as he slipped on some pants.

"Mike Mizanin?" a police officer asked when he opened the door.

"Yeah." Mike frowned confusedly.

"I'm afraid I'm here to arrest you." The officer said.

"What?" Mike gasped.

"Would you come down to the station?" the officer asked him.

"Sure. Holly, I have to go with the officer." He told the brunette who sat up on the bed with a concerned look on her face.

"What's he being arrested for?" she asked as she appeared at the door.

"We had a complaint of harassment." the officer replied.

"From Adam Copeland?" Holly asked.

"I'm not at liberty to divulge that information." the officer replied.

"I'll sort this all out." Holly promised as she kissed Mike.

"Come on Mr Mizanin." the officer said as he cuffed the Ohio native.

Holly stood in the doorway and watched as the police officer led her boyfriend away. She had to fix this. The brunette closed the door and walked over to her cell phone. She dialled a number and waited for an answer. After three or four rings a familiar voice answered the call.

"Hello Holly." Edge greeted her.

"Did you get Mike arrested?" she asked him.

"Arrested? Would I do that?" he asked.

"What do you want? Just leave him alone." Holly yelled down the phone.

"You know what I want Holly, I want you..." the Canadian replied before hanging up.

**What do you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**Will Holly choose Edge to save Mike?**

***Vote on my poll!***


	16. Chapter 16

**Here's an update of Finding Holly.**

**Thanks to all who have been reading and reviewing. I really do appreciate it.**

**I own my OC Holly.**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter...**

Mike awoke feeling very uncomfortable. His head had been resting on a wooden bench, with only his sweater for a pillow. He blinked open his blue eyes as he recalled where he was and how he had ended up there. The Ohio native had no idea what time it was, as he had not been wearing his watch when he was arrested. Mike wondered whether Holly had been to get him out, or even John and Randy. He was sure that Randy would pay his bail if required.

The sound of footsteps on a concrete floor made Mike look up as a clink on the opposite side of the door alerted him to someone coming into his cell. It was a police officer of about Mike's age with brown hair and grey eyes. He was a bit taller than the Ohio native too. He held the door open and nodded towards Mike.

"Come on, time for your interview." He told him.

Mike was led down the long corridor until he came to a room with a dark wooden door and a blind covering the window in it. The officer gestured for him to take a seat on one of the wood and metal chairs, sort of like the ones you had in school. A couple of minutes later two plain-clothes officers walked into the room and took their seats opposite Mike. One was a middle-aged man with grey hair and his partner was a woman of around thirty-five with short blonde hair and glasses.

"Michael Mizanin?" the man asked.

"Yes." Mike nodded.

"I'm Officer Larson, this is my colleague Detective Price." The man gestured to the blonde woman.

"You know why you're here. An allegation of assault." Detective Price told Mike.

"I know." He nodded.

"So, you admit to the charges?" Larson asked him.

"I admit to it, yes." Mike nodded.

"Anything else we should know?" Price asked.

"Maybe you should get statements from my two friends who were there with me." Mike suggested.

"Names?" Price asked him.

"John Hennigan and Randy Orton." He replied.

"I'll look into this." She nodded and left the room.

"What happens to me now?" Mike asked Larson.

"Well seeing as you're cooperating, I'm happy to let you go, on one condition." Larson replied.

"What's the condition?" Mike asked.

"You cannot go near Adam Copeland." Larson told him.

"Ok, done." Mike nodded.

Holly was waiting in the police station for news of Mike. She had been there since first thing in the morning and nobody had told her anything yet. The door opened and Mike came out with an officer. She stood up and smiled when she saw him. An officer behind the desk handed Mike a pen to sign his release forms. Once he had done that he was free to go. The brunette leapt into his arms and kissed him like he had been away for more than one night.

"Holly, did you miss me?" Mike asked her.

"Of course I did." She replied in between kisses.

"I'm free to go, so long as I don't go near Adam." Mike told her.

"That's great." Holly smiled and hugged her boyfriend.

"Can we please go home?" he asked her.

"Come on, let's go." She nodded.

A few hours later, after Mike had been for a proper sleep in his own bed, he went downstairs to find Holly cooking dinner. The brunette didn't hear Mike walk up behind her as she stirred the sauce. He rested his chin on her shoulder and kissed her cheek gently. Holly giggled as he pulled an interested face at the food that she was cooking. The Ohio native took a taste of the sauce from the spoon that she offered him. He licked his lips and nodded.

"What's the occasion?" he asked her.

"I can't tell you yet." She replied.

"I hope it's good. I've never seen you cook anything, other than an omelette or pancakes." Mike smiled.

"It will be amazing." Holly nodded.

Shortly afterwards they were eating their meal when the phone rang. Holly got out of her seat and answered it. Mike couldn't hear what was being said, but Holly returned looking very pleased with herself. The Ohio native raised a brow quizzically as his girlfriend took her seat and continued to eat her dinner. Mike finished his dinner and eyed the brunette curiously.

"Who was on the phone?" he asked her.

"Randy." The brunette broke into a grin.

"Why is that making you smile like a Cheshire cat?" Mike asked her.

"He and John went to see the police. I gave Randy the recorder with Adam's confession on it. They're arresting him for blackmail. Randy told me to tell you." Holly replied.

"Does this mean that he's not going to bother us anymore?" Mike asked her.

"I think it does." She nodded happily.

"Was that the occasion for the dinner?" Mike asked.

"No, that only just happened when Randy called." Holly shook her head.

"The suspense is killing me…" Mike pouted.

"Read this." She said, thrusting a brown envelope into his hand.

Mike took the envelope, which had already been opened, and took out a piece of folded white paper. It was hospital headed paper, addressed to Holly. The Ohio native looked at his girlfriend, who gestured for him to continue. He scanned the letter carefully.

_Ms Redman,_

_We are pleased to inform you that your recent surgery has been a success. The follow up treatment will still apply, but once treatment ends, we will be able to discharge you from our care. This is a very good result._

"You're ok?" Mike asked her.

"Apparently." She nodded.

"This is the best news!" Mike grinned and picked her up to spin her around.

"I still need some treatment, but the worst is over." Holly said.

"I'm so glad." Mike sighed as he held her.

**What do you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**I think the next chapter may be the last, so I'll make it extra long.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here's an update of Finding Holly.**  
**Sorry about the wait.**

**I own my OC Holly Redman.**

**The next chapter will be longer.  
It's not ending yet. **

**I hope you enjoy this one... **

Holly walked out to the back of the arena. She let out a deep sigh as she felt the cool wind in her hair. It had been her first proper day back at work since she got the all clear from her treatment. The brunette was dressed in her ring attire, but had covered up against the cool temperatures with an oversized grey hooded top. The sound of someone clearing his or her throat made Holly look up. She smiled as she saw Randy standing against the wall with a cigarette in his hand.

"I'm guessing that's what you're out here for?" Randy smirked.

"You know me so well." Holly smiled and took the cigarette that he offered her.

"So, how does it feel to be back?" Randy asked as he lit his own cigarette.

"Like starting over again." Holly replied.

"I felt different when I came back from injury." Randy assured her.

"I've been thinking I might cut my losses and leave." The brunette blurted out.

"What? Why? What about Mike?" Randy frowned.

"Randy, ever since I got here I have just caused so much trouble." Holly sighed.

"It wasn't all your fault." Randy told her.

"Mike would probably be better off with Maryse." The brunette nodded.

"But he doesn't love her. He loves you." The Missouri native reminded her.

"At least I'm rid of Adam." Holly sighed and took a puff of her cigarette.

"What's happened with the divorce?" Randy asked.

"It should come through in a matter of days." The Boston native replied.

Randy nodded and put out his own cigarette, turning to look at Holly. She looked lost and lonely. Her big blue eyes looked empty and troubled as she sighed and ran a hand through her deep brown waves. Even when she was ill, Randy couldn't remember seeing her so down and quiet. The Holly that he had come to know and love was bubbly and excitable. She was full of enthusiasm and genuinely caring.

"Listen, you know there's people here who are your friends." Randy told her.

"Really? Like who?" Holly asked him.

"Me, Cena, Morrison, Jillian, Maria…" the Missouri native sighed.

"Just talk to someone. And don't shut Mike out. He loves you." Randy said.

"Thanks Randy." Holly nodded and sighed.

"Come here." He smiled and embraced the brunette.

Holly smiled and rested her head into the chest of the Viper. He kissed the top of her head and patted her back gently. She sighed and racked her brains thinking of what she could say to Mike. Of course she wanted to be with him, but she hated what she had put him through. The brunette could imagine the things that other people on the roster had been saying. Half of them acted like they wanted her to know.

"Now, promise me you'll speak to him." Randy said as he broke away.

"I guess so." Holly nodded.

"That's good enough. Oh, and here." He smirked, handing her a piece of gum.

"Thanks." She smiled and popped the gum in her mouth.

An hour later it was time for her first match since her treatment ended. She was facing Kelly Kelly in a singles match. It would be nice to get out there again. Holly eyed herself in the mirror and nodded at her reflection. She wore her usual attire, except the red underneath was now purple and the denim on the top layer was lighter than usual. Her red kneepads had been swapped for purple ones. She jogged on the spot as she heard Kelly Kelly's music play as the blonde made her way to the ring.

"Now, making her return to the ring, from Boston, Massachusetts. Please welcome Holly!" the announcer boomed as the brunette bounced onto the stage in her usual manner.

Holly skipped down the ramp and slapped hands with the crowd as she approached the ring. She climbed onto the ring apron and stepped through the ropes, climbing the turnbuckle and waving to the audience on her return. She jumped down and adjusted her elbow pads as Kelly prepared from battle. The bell rang to signal the start of the match, with Kelly dodging a clothesline from Holly. The blonde quickly tried to roll her up from behind, but Holly escaped and tripped Kelly with a leg sweep.

"Come on!" Holly yelled at her to get up.

The blonde frowned stupidly and rose to her feet, catching the side of the brunette's face with a high kick. Holly kicked out of a pin before the one count and rolled Kelly into a submission hold. Kelly managed to get to the ropes, causing a frustrated Holly to slam the blonde's face into the canvas. Both women charged at each other, both going for a swinging neckbreaker, which caused them to collide in the centre of the ring.

Holly was up first, heading straight to the turnbuckle and executing a cross-body on the dazed Kelly. The referee counted two and a half before the blonde kicked out. As soon as the brunette stood up, she pulled the blonde up and nailed her with a dropkick to the face. Once Kelly was grounded, Holly climbed the turnbuckle once more and executed a perfect moonsault, scoring her the pinfall against the blonde.

"Here is your winner, Holly!" the announcer boomed as the area broke into cheers.

The brunette made her way backstage and leapt into Mike's open arms. He kissed her cheek and set her back down on the ground. He was wearing his ring attire, as his match against Ted DiBiase was next. He kissed her on the lips and waved her off as she made her way to the locker room. Once there, she was met with excited hugs from Maria and Jillian. They were eager to catch up, so she agreed to meet later. Maybe they could help her decide what to do about Mike.

**What do you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**What will Holly do? Do you think she would dump Mike? **  
**Will the girls give her the advice that she needs?**  
**Did you like Randy in this chapter? **


	18. Chapter 18

**Here's a new chapter of Finding Holly.**  
**Thanks to LoveToTheCucumber for helping me find my inspiration again.**

**I own my OC Holly.**

**I was pleased with this chapter, so I hope that you enjoy it... **

Holly shook her head as the girls giggled and twirled in their outfits. They had been getting ready in the diva's locker room for a couple of hours now. The Boston native was a little more dressed up than she usually would be. Maria insisted on more glitter for some strange reason. The brunette decided to humour her, before she pulled out the sequins and feathers too. Jillian was joining the two of them in a girl's night, with the purpose of catching up now that Holly had made her return.

A little while later the trio arrived at a nearby restaurant. Once they arrived they were seated and ordered some food. Holly actually started to enjoy herself in the company of the other two women. It was nice to be able to relax and talk about normal things. The Boston native hated it when everyone had constantly questioned her on her illness and on how she ended up married to Adam Copeland of all people. Not long until the divorce came through and she could put the past behind her.

"Let's have a toast, to Holly!" Maria announced, raising her wine glass.

"Yeah, to Holly!" Jillian smiled and raised her glass.

"To the future." Holly smiled as she raised her glass and took a sip.

"So, have you heard anything about the new storyline?" Jillian asked the brunette.

"I have to go and see Stephanie tomorrow." Holly replied.

A few days earlier, the boss' daughter had called Holly and informed her that she would be starting in a new storyline. She was to meet her tomorrow for all the details. So long as she wasn't working with her soon to be ex-husband, then she would be fine. She wasn't too bothered about a romantic storyline either. Mike would know that it was part of the job.

"Hey, you get to team with me too!" Maria grinned.

"What?" Holly shook her head.

"Diva's tag match. You and me against Maryse and Michelle McCool." The redhead replied.

"Oh, I forgot about that… Should be fun though." The brunette smiled.

"We can match!" Maria's green eyes widened with excitement.

"Sorry?" the Boston native raised her brow.

"She wants to dress you up like twins." Jillian chuckled.

"What did you have planned?" Holly asked the redhead. She was slightly afraid of the answer.

"Well, I was thinking I could pimp your ring attire." The Chicago native replied.

"In other words, Holly will be covered in more glitter than the Vegas strip?" Jillian raised a brow.

"You get the idea." The redhead nodded at the blonde.

"I'm not really into all that glitter." Holly admitted.

"But you have to look better than the two blonde bitches. No offence Jillian." Maria added.

"None taken." The blonde replied.

"So, that's decided then." Maria nodded.

"We didn't decide anything." Holly frowned.

"You have no choice." Jillian shrugged.

After they had finished their dinner, the trio went to a nearby club. They had a drink each before heading to the dancefloor. Holly was taken aback when a pair of tattooed arms snaked around her waist. A deep voice next to her ear made her jump a little.

"Guess who?"

"Mm, could it be…?" Holly pursed her lips.

"I know what you did earlier today…" the voice chuckled.

"Oh really?" the brunette smirked as she recognised the voice.

"Yes. I believe you smoked a cigarette. At the time you were talking to a devastatingly handsome guy." The voice replied.

"Give it up Randy." Holly giggled and turned to face the Missouri native.

"What are you doing here?" Randy asked her.

"I've been for dinner with Maria and Jillian." Holly replied.

"Looking fine." He nodded and eyed her up and down.

The brunette was dressed in a blue and silver figure-hugging dress that came to her knees. Sky blue heels and a silver bangle completed her look. Her deep brown waves were teased into loose curls, with plaits at the front. Maria had just about pinned her down to apply smoky grey eyeliner and charcoal coloured mascara to accentuate the big blue eyes of the Boston native. Her usual half smile was coloured by some shimmering coral lip-gloss.

"You don't look so bad yourself." Holly smirked as she eyed the Viper.

"May I have this dance?" Randy asked as the song changed.

"Yes, Mr Orton." Holly smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

The two of them swayed along to the music and well into the next song. Randy was pulling some funny faces that were making Holly laugh. She had to go and sit down because he kept making her laugh. When she had sat down, the brunette saw that she had a missed call from Mike. She realised that she needed to get home. After she had informed Jillian, Randy and Maria of where she was going, the brunette set off to see Mike.

As she entered the room Mike was sitting on the edge of the bed. He looked up at her with an uncertain expression. Holly walked over and sat beside him, kicking off her heels and taking a deep breath before she spoke.

"Sorry I missed your call." She sighed.

"Tell me what's wrong." Mike said.

"I feel like all the things that have happened recently, maybe altered my feelings about a few things." Holly told him.

"Including me?" he asked her.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but yes." Holly sighed.

"So, are you ending things?" the Ohio native asked.

"No, not at all." She shook her head.

"So, what's that supposed to mean?" Mike asked, looking slightly angry.

"Can we cool things until I get my head together?" Holly asked.

"Do I have a choice?" Mike shrugged.

"Mike, I care about you…" she placed her hand on his.

"Care? But you don't love me?" he asked her, brushing away her hand.

"I'm not in love with you." Holly admitted.

"I'm gonna go stay with John tonight." Mike nodded and walked out of the room.

"What have I done?" Holly asked herself as she curled up on the bed with tears rolling down her cheeks.

**What do you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**Will Mike or Holly do something stupid?**  
**Who do you think Holly's storyline is with?**

**The next chapter should be good! I'll have it posted soon...**


	19. Chapter 19

**Here's a new chapter of Finding Holly.**  
**It's longer than usual. I hope you like it.**

**I own my OC Holly.**

**Were you right about the new storyline? Enjoy... **

Holly arrived at the arena by herself. Mike had not bothered to return from John's room that morning, so she had made her own way to the arena. She had to get ready for her match, but first she needed to see Stephanie about her storyline. There was still no sign of Mike as she made her way through the corridors until she came to the office. After knocking on the door, Holly heard Stephanie call for her to enter. The Boston native walked into the office and sat down in the chair facing the desk where the boss' daughter sat.

"Holly, you're looking well." Stephanie smiled and clasped her hands together.

"Thanks, I feel a lot better." The diva smiled.

"About the storyline…" Stephanie said.

"I'm ready for this. I want to get back into things." Holly assured her.

"Glad to hear it. It will be a romantic storyline." The boss' daughter explained.

"That's fine, so long as it's not with Adam." Holly replied.

"In that case, you'll be glad." Stephanie smiled and nodded.

"Who's the storyline with?" Holly asked her. Just then someone knocked on the door.

"This should be him now." She stood up and opened the office door.

"I hope I'm not late." Came a familiar voice.

"Randy?" Holly looked on in surprise.

"You're in my new storyline?" the Missouri native looked surprised too.

"Yes, I think you two will make a great couple on screen." Stephanie nodded.

"Not put off working with me are you Holly?" Randy asked her.

"Not at all. I'm glad it's you." The Boston native smiled.

"I'll get the scripts to you as soon as I have them." Stephanie told the pair.

"Then I guess we should start working on our chemistry for when the scripts arrive." Randy shrugged.

"I'm sure you guys will do well." Stephanie nodded and held the door open for them to exit.

"Thanks." Holly nodded and followed Randy out of the office.

"So, you want to go to catering?" Randy asked her.

"Yeah, why not?" Holly smiled and walked with the Viper to catering.

The catering area was quite busy considering that it was still early. Holly followed Randy over to a table where Ted and Cody were already sitting. They both gave confused looks as the Boston native took a seat next to Randy. She raised a brow as she caught the two younger guys looking at her.

"You never seen a woman before?" she asked.

"No…I mean yes." Cody replied quickly.

"Guys, my new storyline is with Holly." Randy explained.

"Is it a romantic storyline?" Ted asked.

"Yes." Randy and Holly replied simultaneously.

"How does Mike feel?" Ted asked.

"I have no idea." Holly shrugged.

"He doesn't know?" Cody frowned.

"He left last night and I haven't seen him since." The brunette sighed.

The three guys began talking to her. It was a lame excuse for a distraction from Mike, but Ted was discussing some prank that he and Cody played on another tag team a while back. Holly smiled and nodded, not really paying that much attention. Randy stretched his arm across the back of the seat, in what seemed to be a protective gesture towards Holly. The Boston native only snapped back from her thoughts when Ted spoke up. "Heads up!" he hissed and Holly followed his eyes to the doorway.

Mike had just walked in and was scanning the crowd of people, presumably looking for Holly. There was a sudden tension in the air as his blue eyes locked onto hers across the room. Mike walked over and nodded at the three men, ignoring the brunette woman that sat with them. Holly looked up and eyed her supposed boyfriend curiously. He looked somewhat annoyed and a little anxious about something.

"Holly, we need to talk." He said in a matter of fact manner.

"Let's go and talk." She nodded and stood up to leave.

"See you later." Randy said as they walked off.

Mike led Holly out into the hallway, stopping at a door and opening it. The brunette could see that it was a locker room. They walked into the room and sat down on the wooden benches. The Ohio native folded his arms across his chest and raised a brow quizzically. The brunette opened her mouth to speak but was beaten to it.

"Why are you hanging out with those guys?" Mike asked her.

"Randy is in a storyline with me." Holly replied.

"You look close." He added.

"It's a romantic storyline." Holly nodded.

"And you're happy with that?" he stared at her.

"Yeah, actually I am. Randy's my friend, so I'd rather it was him." Holly nodded.

"Last night you told me you didn't love me." Mike sighed.

"You're twisting my words. I said I wasn't in love with you. I never said that I didn't love you. Of course I feel something for you." The brunette replied.

"So, we're just friends now? Or are we not even that?" Mike asked her.

"All I'm asking is for some time to think." Holly assured him.

"You couldn't have done that before I feel for you?" Mike asked angrily.

"I'm sorry but things got pretty crazy. I finally get this job, and then I have to deal with my stupid husband. Oh, and then I got cancer. So, I'm sorry if I jumped into things too soon. Maybe I needed some kind of comfort…" the Boston native shook her head and sighed.

"So, all I was to you was a shoulder to cry on?" Mike asked.

"No, because I do genuinely love you. I just need to put the brakes on for now. Surely if you loved me you'd grant me that?" she could feel her eyes filling with tears.

"Take all the time you need." He frowned and left the room, slamming the door behind him.

The brunette made her way back to the diva locker room after she had dried her tears. Maria was waiting excitedly for her tag team partner. Holly recalled the conversation they had been having last night. Sure enough, Maria held up the Boston native's ring attire, complete with a few adjustments, courtesy of the redhead diva. The top now had a faux fur collar and the pockets and belt of the pants were shimmering with glitter and sequins. Holly reached over to her wrestling boots and saw that, they too had been altered with faux fur trim.

"Someone's been busy." Holly raised her brow.

"You like?" the redhead asked her.

"It's different." The brunette replied.

An hour later it was time for their diva's tag match. Maria and Holly were to go out first. Maria had made sure that she matched Holly in every way. From their outfits to their hair, which was straightened towards the front and curled at the back. They waited backstage before Maria's theme song played out across the arena. The two of them walked out onto the stage, with Maria directing her signature kiss at Holly, who "caught" it and put it in her pocket.

"The following is a Diva's tag team match. Approaching the ring, Holly and Maria!" the announcer boomed as the crowd cheered excitedly. They held up some signs, such as "Kiss Me Maria" for the redhead and "Boston's Best" for Holly.

The two of them stood in the ring as Maria's theme faded out and made way for Maryse's theme. The French Canadian walked onto the ramp in her white attire and her Diva's title resting on her shoulder. Michelle followed closely in her silver attire that was covered in crosses. The two blonde divas smirked as they approached the ring.

"And their opponents, Michelle McCool and the Diva's Champion Maryse!" the announcer boomed to a chorus of boos.

As soon as the bell rang to signal the start of the match, Maryse began flipping her hair and giving Maria her signature hand signals. The redhead grew frustrated and kicked the platinum blond in the middle, before whipping her into the corner. Maryse recovered and used her shoulder to knock the redhead to the mat. The blonde smirked and posed by the ropes, walking over to Michelle, who was demanding to be tagged in.

As soon as Michelle came in, Maria was subjected to several vicious kicks and an elbow drop. The redhead crawled onto her knees and looked in the direction of her tag team partner. Holly leaned over the ropes and called out words of encouragement to Maria. Michelle pulled the redhead to her feet and set her up for her finisher, only to be shoved to the ground by Maria, who immediately tagged in Holly.

Holly knocked down the blonde with a powerful clothesline. She bounced off the ropes and landed a leg drop on the fallen blonde, covering her for a two count. Michelle countered and rolled the Boston native into a pin, gaining a one count.

Michelle tagged in Maryse, who slipped a submission hold on Holly. The brunette refused to tap out, causing the French Canadian to exert more pressure on her. Michelle distracted the referee so that Maryse could pull on Holly's hair, causing Maria to run in and kick the back of the blonde. The referee ushered the women into their proper corners and turned his attention back to the match.

In the end, it was Maryse who scored the winning pinfall. She hit Maria with her French Kiss DDT. Michelle celebrated with her tag team partner and taunted the fallen redhead as Holly comforted her partner. The Boston native was concerned about Maria, but was confused to hear The Miz's theme song playing. He appeared on his way to the ring and congratulated the blonde tag team. Holly frowned confusedly and her blue eyes widened as Mike grabbed Maryse and kissed her passionately.

Making it look as though he was supposed to be taunting her, Mike walked over to Holly and bent down with his US Title on his shoulder.

"Oh, I have a romantic storyline…with Maryse." He smirked and left the ring.

**What do you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**Were you surprised?**  
**Will Randy be a good friend to Holly?**  
**I wonder if you feel mad at Maryse now? **


	20. Chapter 20

**Another chapter of Finding Holly.**  
**Thanks for the reviews for the last few chapters.**  
**I own my OC Holly.**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter... **

The plane journey to the next city had been uneventful. It was a late flight so much of Holly's time had been spent sleeping. She was seated next to John Cena, who had been talking about his favourite haunts around the Boston area. The brunette smiled and nodded when she felt it was needed until she slipped into a comfortable slumber. Once the plane had landed, she got up and made her way through the airport. When she finally arrived at the hotel, Randy was waiting for her.

"I thought you should know. We have to share a room cause of the storyline." Randy explained.

"That's fine. I figured as much." The brunette shrugged.

"I waited for you so we can go up together." Randy told her, grabbing one of her cases as well as his own.

"I can carry that." Holly told him.

"No problem." Randy shrugged and led her to the elevators.

Once they reached their floor, the two of them walked along until they came to their room. Randy used the key card to open the door, gesturing for Holly to enter. She walked in while he picked up the luggage and followed. The room was spacious and had a nice view of the city. Holly realised pretty quickly that there was only one bed though. Randy seemed to have realised too, and looked surprised.

"I guess we're sharing a bed too." Holly sighed.

"I can sleep on the couch." Randy offered.

"Randy, you're six foot five. There's no way that couch will be comfortable." Holly laughed.

"What do you suggest?" he asked her.

"I say we share. It's a huge bed and quite honestly, I'm too tired to argue." Holly replied.

"Whatever you say." Randy nodded and pulled his t-shirt over his head.

Holly went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth, before changing into a baggy grey vest that she often slept in. When she left the bathroom, Randy was already lying in the bed, taking off his wristwatch and placing it on the bedside table. The Boston native knocked off the lamp and walked over to the opposite side of the bed. She lifted the covers and slipped in, feeling the body heat of Randy nearby.

"Goodnight Randy." She yawned and snuggled into her pillows.

"Night Holly." The Viper replied and rolled onto his side.

The following day Holly awoke to find the bed empty on Randy's side. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. He must have gone for some breakfast she thought. The brunette stripped herself of the vest and began to change into some navy sweat pants and a white vest top. She was bending over to find her shoes when the bathroom door opened and Randy walked out in just a white towel.

"Morning Holly." He smirked as she jumped slightly.

"Randy, you scared me!" she sighed.

"I would have said this was more sexy than scary." He raised his brow and smirked.

"You love yourself." Holly smiled and shook her head.

"Why wouldn't I?" he smiled a genuine smile.

"I was going to get some breakfast. Are you coming?" Holly asked him.

"Sure, just give me two minutes." He nodded.

"I'll wait outside." Holly nodded.

The brunette made her way into the hallway and saw Jillian walking towards her.

"Hey Jillian." She said.

"Holly, I hear you have a storyline with the Viper." Jillian smiled.

"Yeah, but Mike got pissed and now he's rubbing it in about his storyline with Maryse." The brunette sighed.

"I'm sure he'll come round soon. He'll be embarrassed cause he acted like a jerk." The blonde assured her.

"In the meantime I'm going to concentrate on my storyline. By the way, is Maria ok?" Holly asked concernedly.

"She has a bump on her head and a sprained wrist. She must have landed awkwardly." Jillian explained.

"Morning." Randy said as he exited the hotel room.

"Someone's chirpy." Jillian smiled.

"That's cause he's off camera." Holly reminded the blonde.

"I'll see you guys later." Jillian nodded and walked off.

After the two of them had eaten breakfast, Randy and Holly decided to head off to the arena to tape the first of their segments. They walked to Stephanie's office to collect their scripts and then went to their locker rooms to get ready. Holly dressed in a red top with skinny jeans and black boots. Her hair was slicked into a side ponytail and she was ready to meet Randy. He looked like he usually did, with his wrestling trunks and his Viper t-shirt.

"Whenever you guys are ready." The cameraman nodded and gave a thumbs-up.

_Randy was standing in the hallway thinking, when Holly appeared on screen and tried to walk past him. He grabbed her arm and spun her round to face him. Her blue eyes widened with surprise as his eyes pierced into her. He eyed her up and down before stepping towards her and whispering something I her ear. The brunette furrowed her brow as he lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed it softly. He smirked and walked out of shot, leaving Holly looking confused and staring at her hand._

"That was great. Shall we try the second one?" the cameraman asked them.

_This time Randy was psyching himself up for a match. Holly tapped him on the shoulder and folded her arms as he turned around and smirked at her. He eyed her again, reaching out to touch her hair, but she brushed his hand away before he could._

_"What was that all about?" she asked him._

_"You tell me…" he looked at her curiously._

_"Is this about the title?" she asked him. She had been with Edge when he won the title from Randy._

_"Maybe it is…or maybe I just like you…" Randy raised a brow and smirked._

_"Well, I'm not interested." She frowned and squared up to him._

_"Someone's brave." He smirked, noticing the lack of distance between them._

_"Maybe I am brave." She replied mockingly._

_"How brave are you now?" Randy asked as he closed the gap between them._

_Their faces were mere inches apart as he leaned in and suddenly pulled away. Holly looked shocked and quickly walked away. The camera finished with Randy watching her leave, tilting his head slightly._

When they met up after changing into their regular clothes, Randy and Holly went to the catering area. Cody was sitting with John Cena today. The two men mockingly applauded the duo for their acting skills.

"When are you guys gonna kiss?" John asked.

"Um, I think that's the segment after next." Holly replied.

"Have you guys practiced?" Cody asked them.

"No, we're just going to go for it." Randy replied.

"What if I stall?" Holly fretted.

"Why would you stall? It's every girls' dream to kiss me!" Randy chuckled.

"Very funny, but I was being serious." Holly replied.

"Like, is it going to be soft or passionate?" John asked.

"I was going to go ahead and stick my tongue in there." Randy replied with a straight face.

"Really?" Holly frowned.

"Cause if he goes full on and she stalls then it will not look good on screen." Cody added. John nodded.

"So, do we practice the kiss?" Randy asked.

"I think we should." Holly nodded.

"Not here." He shook his head as Mike shot him a dirty look.

"How long has he been staring?" Holly asked as she followed Randy's gaze.

"Since you arrived." Cody replied.

"Randy, we're all done here. Let's go to the hotel." The brunette said.

"Whatever you say." The Missouri native nodded and followed her out of the catering area.

**What do you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**Is it a good idea for Randy and Holly to practice the kiss?**  
**Is Mike being unreasonable? **


	21. Chapter 21

**This is another chapter of Finding Holly.**  
**Thanks to all who read and reviewed. **

**I own my OC Holly.**

**The next chapter will have more going on I think...**

Randy was a little annoyed at the way Mike had been behaving since he found out about the new storyline between the Viper and Holly. He decided that he needed to speak to the Ohio native. Of course, right now he had other things to do. Holly was eager to make sure that her first screen kiss went smoothly. Randy sat next to her on the couch as they went over their scripts.

"So, once I say that line, then you grab my arm and pull me back." Holly nodded.

"Then I lean in and kiss you." Randy added.

"Yeah, then you kiss me." The brunette smiled nervously.

"So, shall I just go for it and we'll see how it feels?" Randy suggested.

"Ok, that sounds like a good idea." Holly nodded and turned to face him.

Randy licked his lips and took one last glance at his script, placing it on the floor in front of him. He placed his hands on the couch either side of the brunette and pressed his lips against hers. Holly flinched slightly, but began to respond to the kiss. She placed her hands on Randy's chest and pushed him away firmly, as the script required her to do so.

"Was that ok?" she fretted.

"That was good." Randy nodded.

"Maybe we should do another one. The cameraman might ask for something more passionate." Holly shrugged.

"Ok. Just tell me if you're not happy." He said as he moved in once more.

Holly nodded a reply as he captured her lips and used his hand against her back to pull her closer to his body. He had decided against using his tongue for now. Perhaps he would shock her at the actual taping. He smirked against her mouth as he thought about it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, before sliding her hands down to his chest and pushing him away once more.

"That was…good." Holly sighed as she tried to regain her composure.

"I'll say." Randy smiled.

"Randy." She looked at him seriously.

"What? I just think the viewers are in for a treat. Two gorgeous people sharing a hot kiss." He shrugged.

"It should be alright at the taping." The brunette nodded.

"In the meantime, I need to do something." Randy announced and walked over to the door.

"I'll grab a shower." Holly said and made her way to the bathroom.

"I'll see you back here." Randy added.

Mike was seriously pissed off. He knew that he wasn't entirely innocent in all of this, but he wanted things to go back to normal. He was supposed to be going over his script with Maryse, but she was out shopping, so he was lying on the bed in his hotel room. He was bored, yet he wasn't really taken by the idea of finding something to do. He was pulled from his thoughts by a knock on the door. Part of him wondered if Holly was calling to see him, but that disappeared when he saw that it was Randy.

"What's up?" Mike asked half-heartedly.

"You tell me." Randy replied and walked past Mike into the room.

"I'm not in the mood for a lecture." The Ohio native told the Viper.

"Well what do you expect?" Randy asked him.

"Has Holly said something to you?" Mike asked his friend.

"No, she hasn't. We've been busy with the new storyline." Randy answered.

"Yeah, me too." Mike sighed.

"You're such an idiot." The Missouri native shook his head.

"Thanks for the support." Mike sighed.

"What has Holly done except be honest with you?" Randy asked him.

"She says she needs space cause she's not in love with me." Mike chuckled.

"Maybe not. But anyone can see that there is something there." Randy replied.

"Nice of you to say so, considering you'll be sharing a bed with her for the foreseeable future." The Ohio native added sarcastically.

"Is this about jealousy?" Randy asked his friend.

"You think I'm jealous of you?" Mike pulled a face.

"There must be some reason for you acting like a complete jackass." Randy snapped.

"So what if I was jealous? Everyone knows you want to get into the pants of the female employees." Mike replied angrily.

"I'm offended that you would even think that. You are one of my best friends Mike. I would never go after your girl. I think Holly is amazing, but I'm not trying to seduce her or anything." Randy told him.

"You seem so quick to defend her." The Ohio native raised a brow.

"She hasn't done anything except be honest. She hasn't kept anything from you and she didn't break up with you. All she wants is some time. Maybe you need some time too, whether you think you do or not." Randy told his friend.

Just then, Maryse happened to arrive back laden with shopping bags. She bypassed the Viper and headed over to Mike. He frowned as she kissed him on the cheek and ran a hand down his chest. Randy shook his head as he saw the way that the French Canadian was behaving. He wanted to say something, but he didn't want to damage the friendship or upset Holly if she found out.

"I think you should leave now." Mike replied.

"Fine, I'll go." Randy nodded and left the room.

Randy walked slowly back to the room that he shared with Holly. When he opened the door he spotted the brunette in the middle of the bed in her pyjama pants and a t-shirt. Telltale tearstains ran down her cheeks as she tried to wipe her eyes dry. The Viper immediately rushed over and placed a hand on her shoulder. Holly turned to look at him and began to sob again, burying her face into his chest.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked her.

"I just feel so alone…" she sobbed.

"Why would you feel alone?" Randy asked.

"Because I know you all were Mike's friends before I came along. If he and I break up, then nobody will be my friend anymore." Holly sniffed.

"Why would you guys break up?" Randy asked her.

"Because he's sleeping with Maryse." The brunette replied.

"Shit! How do you know that?" the Viper asked her.

"She came here with her shopping just now. She showed me some lingerie and told me that she was wearing it for Mike tonight." Holly wiped her eyes.

"She's just trying to get a reaction from you." Randy assured the brunette.

"But it's happened before." Holly shrugged.

"Even Mike's not stupid enough to make that mistake again." Randy sighed.

"Are you my friend?" Holly asked him.

"Yeah, I'm your friend." Randy nodded and hugged her close to his chest.

They sat like that for a little while. Randy stroked Holly's dark brown waves as she buried her face into his chest. The sobs had subsided now, so that the room was very silent. Randy looked down at the brunette and smiled, placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"How about we have some fun?" he suggested.

"What sort of fun?" Holly asked as her blue eyes widened.

"I was thinking dinner and then some dancing." Randy nodded.

"That sounds good." Holly smiled.

"Tomorrow night we'll go out, just you and me. We can call it bonding for our on-screen partnership." Randy suggested.

"I'd like that." The Boston native smiled.

"Until then we have kissing practice." Randy gave a funny grin, which caused Holly to laugh.

Mike was thinking about Holly and how he could apologise for being an idiot towards her. Maryse was in the bathroom, so he slipped out of the room and made his way to the room that Holly was sharing with Randy. As he approached the door he heard laugher from both of the occupants. He raised his hand to knock on the door, but his curiosity got the better of him and he managed to click the door open. His eyes widened at what he saw. Holly and Randy were on the bed sharing a kiss.

"What the Hell? You told me you wouldn't!" Mike yelled at his friend.

"It's for the storyline." Holly explained.

"Do you expect me to believe anything that you say?" Mike asked her.

"We have the scripts right beside us!" Randy yelled back, pointing to them.

"Mike, we are just friends. You have to kiss Maryse too." Holly pointed out.

"Did someone say my name?" the French Canadian asked as she appeared beside Mike.

"Maryse, what are you doing here?" Mike asked the blonde.

"I wanted to give you a surprise but you had gone." She replied.

"I don't want a surprise." The Ohio native pouted.

"Are you sure?" she asked as she untied her robe.

Randy and Holly sat in shock as Maryse showed off her black and purple lingerie to Mike. He made no attempt to send her away or tell her no. Randy stood up and shut the door, leaving the duo outside. Holly was chewing her lip in a nervous way. She looked at Randy and shook her head in disbelief.

"He thinks that I can't be trusted?" she sighed.

**What do you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**Do you think that Mike has / will sleep with Maryse again?**  
**What will happen when Randy and Holly go out together? **  
**Will Randy use his tongue in the taped kiss? **


	22. Chapter 22

**The next chapter of Findng Holly.**  
**Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter.**

**I don't own anyone or anything except my OC Holly.**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter. I'm developing the relationship between Holly and Randy... **

Randy and Holly made their way to the arena in a rental car. They walked in to find that their segment had been brought forward, so they separated as they rushed to get ready. Holly made her way back to where the segment was being filmed, wearing her ring attire. Today she wore black tights and a black and red sports bra type top. Her hair would have to make do as it was. She wore the brown waves loose across her shoulders.

Randy appeared in his trunks and a khaki coloured Legacy t-shirt. He smiled at Holly before the cameras began to roll. Once the cameraman yelled "action" the Viper personality emerged and his steely eyes narrowed curiously. He began to pace around the brunette as she frowned confusedly. The cameraman gestured for Randy to begin talking.

_"Back again Holly?" he asked her._

_"You're the one who walked over to me." Holly frowned._

_"Maybe there's something that's forcing us together…" the Viper smirked._

_"I don't want anything from you." The brunette told him._

_"I don't want anything from you." He replied._

_"Good." Holly smiled and nodded._

_"I need something from you…" he smirked and reached out to play with her hair._

_"And what might that be?" Holly asked nervously._

_"You must know. It almost happened last time we met." Randy told her._

As scripted, Holly turned to leave, but was pulled back by Randy. He leaned in and captured her lips. It was more passionate than the Boston native had anticipated, especially when she felt Randy slip his tongue in her mouth. Nothing she could do about it, seeing as this was being filmed right now. After what seemed like minutes, the Viper let go of the brunette and walked off screen. Holly was left looking shocked and surprised as she touched her lips.

"Cut! That was great." The cameraman said.

"Thanks." Holly nodded and walked to where Randy was standing.

"Are you mad?" Randy asked her.

"Why would I be mad?" the brunette asked him.

"Because I slipped you the tongue." He smirked.

"It would take more than that to bother me." Holly replied.

"I'll remember that for next time then." Randy smiled and patted her shoulder.

Holly shook her head as she giggled a little. She wrapped her arm around Randy's waist as they walked down to their locker rooms to change before they went out. The brunette was glad she had the storyline with Randy. Otherwise she would feel alone with Mike not speaking to her. Randy had been a complete gentleman and a pleasure to spend time with. If Mike wanted to be unreasonable then that was his choice.

"Your segment was awesome." Eve told Holly as she walked into the locker room.

"Thanks Eve. Good luck with the title match." The brunette replied.

"I guess you'll be glad if I take the Diva's title from Maryse?" Eve raised a brow.

"Yeah, you can give her a kick from me too." Holly nodded and sighed.

"I'll do that." Eve grinned and hugged the brunette.

"What was that for?" asked the Boston native.

"You deserve some good luck." The diva shrugged and left the room.

"Yeah, I do." Holly sighed as she got her things together.

Holly dressed in a purple off the shoulder top and dark denim jeans. She wore plum coloured heels and a gold coloured belt around her waist. The cocoa brown waves were left as they were, with just a touch of shine spray. Once she was ready she went out to meet Randy. He was already waiting and had changed into a black dress shirt and dark denim jeans. He looked up and gave a satisfied nod when he spotted her.

"Looking good." He smirked.

"You too." Holly smiled.

"Shall we?" he asked as he offered his arm.

"Let's go." The brunette nodded as she linked their arms.

The club was quieter than usual, but Randy marched in anyway with Holly on his arm. She went and took a seat in a booth as the Viper went to the bar and ordered their drinks. He returned with a couple of bottles of beer. He already knew the Boston native so well. She wasn't into wine or fancy cocktails like most girls. He smirked as she took a swig from the bottle and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Holly raised her brow quizzically as she noticed the Viper's steely eyes watching her.

"What are you looking at?" she asked him.

"You." He replied.

"Why?" the brunette asked.

"Because you look hot." Randy shrugged and took a swig from his own beer bottle.

"Randy!" she laughed and shook her head.

"Finish your beer." The Missouri native told her.

"Why?" Holly asked him.

"Cause the Viper wants to dance." Randy smirked.

"Are you kidding? I'm already getting death stares from your fans." Holly subtly gestured to a table of young women.

"Tough. I want to dance with the hottest girl in the club." Randy smiled and winked at her.

Holly rolled her eyes, finishing her drink and placing the bottle down on the table. She watched as Randy stood up and extended a hand to her. She took his hand and let him lead her onto the dancefloor. The group of women shot glares at the Boston native as she wrapped her arms around the Viper's neck and began moving in time to the music. He smirked and leaned to whisper in her ear.

"You know, they say you can tell if a guy's good in bed by the way he dances."

"And I suppose you think you're Fred Astaire?" Holly raised a brow.

"Who?" Randy frowned.

"Never mind. I was asking if you think you're a good dancer." The brunette added.

"Of course. I excel at everything I do." Randy replied.

"I think I'm a good dancer." She mused.

"You seem sure of yourself." He smiled.

"Me and my friends in Boston used to copy the dance moves from Dirty Dancing." She revealed.

"Oh, so you like a bit of that?" Randy asked as he grinded a little closer to her.

"It's one of the only chick flicks that I like." Holly replied.

"So what movies do you like?" Randy asked her.

"Action movies. Oh, and the Rocky movies." Holly nodded.

"You keep surprising me Holly." Randy smiled.

"In a good way?" the brunette asked hopefully.

"In a very good way…" Randy smirked and brushed some hair from her face.

"Those girls are going to kill me if you keep doing stuff like that." Holly warned him.

Randy smirked and backed off a little. They finished the song and walked back to the bar. After another round of drinks Holly went to the bathroom. When the brunette returned she scanned the crowd fro Randy. Suddenly a voice came from the stage where the DJ was. Holly frowned confusedly as she saw Randy standing there with a microphone. There was no way he would get her to do karaoke. Randy gestured for her to come over so she walked slowly to where he was standing. Unknown to both of them, Mike and Maryse had just walked into the club.

"This is dedicated to a great friend. She's had such a hard time recently so I want to cheer her up. Let's hope this does the trick. This one's for you Holly!" Randy announced.

Before the brunette could ask any questions, the Viper nodded at the DJ and a familiar song began to play. Holly's jaw almost hit the floor as she recognised the song. It was I've Had The Time Of My Life from the movie Dirty Dancing. Randy smirked and took a few steps towards her. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear.

"Let's see some of your moves."

"In front of everyone?" Holly asked.

"Yeah, but you can pretend they're not here." Randy nodded.

A few people actually began to clap their hands as the pair moved across the dancefloor. Randy was right, because he was a good dancer, much to Holly's surprise. They couldn't help but smile at each other, as they danced, not aware of the anger in Mike's eyes. It came to the point of the song where "the lift" occurs. Holly widened her blue eyes as Randy lifted her up and spun her around, finally setting her back on the ground and enveloping her in a hug.

Mike stormed across the club and pushed Randy with such force that he fell to the floor. Holly frowned and widened her eyes as Mike looked on angrily. Maryse came up behind him and pulled him away. He looked back, his blue eyes staring right into Holly's own blue eyes. Randy stood up and shook his head as he watched Mike walk away.

After that the mood was ruined, so Holly and Randy went back to their hotel room. The Viper literally shed his clothes where he stood, minus his boxers. Holly went to the bathroom and changed into a cerise pink nightdress. Randy sat in the bed as Holly emerged from the bathroom and slipped into the bed beside him. She bit her lip and turned to face him, placing a hand on his tattooed arm.

"I am so sorry." She told him.

"It's not your fault. Mike is the one who's jealous." Randy reasoned with her.

"He has no reason to be." Holly replied.

"Tell him that." Randy shrugged.

"I really did enjoy our night." The brunette told him.

"Me too." Randy nodded.

"Goodnight." The Boston native spoke in a whisper as she kissed his cheek and turned over to fall asleep.

**What do you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**Does Mike have reason to be jealous?**  
**Is Randy being genuinely nice to Holly?**  
**Any other thoughts? **


	23. Chapter 23

**Here's a new chapter of Finding Holly.**  
**Thanks to all who have been reading and reviewing.**

**I own my OC Holly.**

**This chapter is longer than usual.**  
**Mostly Randy and Holly. Enjoy... **

Holly awoke and immediately realised that she was resting her head on another body. The brunette slowly lifted her head and blinked a few times. Randy was lying there asleep with his arm around her shoulders. She smiled and shook her head, sitting up and yawning as the room began to get lighter. The brunette swung one leg over the edge of the bed in order to get up, but a pair of tattooed arms pulled her back.

"Randy, let go." Holly sighed.

"You're warm and it's too cold." He complained.

"Tough. I have things to do." The brunette replied.

"Like what?" he asked her.

"I have to go to the hospital." Holly told him.

"I thought your treatment had finished." Randy frowned as he sat up in the bed.

"It has, but I need some scans to check that I'm totally clear now." Holly explained.

"Do you need me to come with you?" he asked her.

"You probably have other stuff to do." Holly shrugged.

"That's not what I asked." Randy gave her a serious look.

"Mike won't be coming now." The brunette shrugged.

"Holly, it's ok to be afraid." Randy told her.

"I know it's just a precaution, but I keep thinking what if they find something else wrong?" the brunette frowned.

"Come here." Randy wrapped her in a hug.

"You must think I'm being stupid." Holly sniffed.

"No I don't." he replied.

"Are you sure you don't mind coming with me?" the Boston native asked him.

"I'm coming with you and that's final." Randy stated.

Later on, the pair sat in the hospital corridor waiting for the doctor. The Missouri native noticed that Holly seemed really nervous. He grasped her hand in his and gave her a smile. She sighed as she scanned the pale walls and blue seats along one side. Around five minutes later a door opened and a male doctor walked into the corridor. Randy felt Holly's body tense up as the man approached them.

"Hello Miss Redman, how are you?" he asked her.

"Nervous." The brunette admitted.

"At least you have support." The doctor gestured to Randy.

"Yeah, it's going to be fine Holly." The Missouri native assured her.

"If you want to come this way." The doctor smiled and led them down the corridors.

Randy waited outside while Holly was getting her scans done. When she returned she looked worried. He put his arm around her and gave her a hug. The doctor sent them back to one of the consulting rooms and asked them to wait there for him. The room was quite large and airy, but Holly felt somewhat suffocated. She nervously played with her deep brown curls and kept her blue eyes closed to stop any tears from escaping.

"Don't cry. I'm sure everything will be fine." Randy whispered as he kissed her forehead.

"Sorry for the delay." The doctor said as he walked into the room.

"Do you have all the results? Holly asked as she eyed a pile of folders.

"Yes we do. I'll just get straight to the point." The doctor replied.

"Please." Holly nodded as she tightened her grip on Randy's hand.

"We took three scans and some blood tests. I'm pleased to say they all came back clear." The doctor told her.

"Clear?" Randy asked, hoping that it was a good sign.

"Yes, we are confident that we have removed the abnormal cells." The doctor smiled.

"I'm clear…I'm going to be ok?" Holly looked taken aback.

"You're going to be fine." The doctor assured her.

"Come here!" Randy chuckled as the brunette began to cry.

"Happy tears." She mumbled into Randy's chest as he hugged her.

Back at the hotel, Randy was treating Holly to a meal. She had cried for a good hour or so in relief. She had announced that she was hungry, so Randy took her to the hotel restaurant and got her something to eat. He smiled to himself as he noticed the old Holly returning gradually. She looked up at him and he saw that the spark was back in her blue eyes. Her lips curved into a smile.

"What are you smiling for?" she asked him.

"I'm glad that you're ok." Randy admitted.

"That meant a lot to me, you being there." Holly told him.

"I know." Randy nodded.

Holly finished her main and decided to get dessert too. Randy chuckled as she ordered a strawberry Pavlova with extra cream. She shrugged and told him she would work off the extra calories in the gym the following day. The Missouri native leaned over the table and took some cream on his finger. He tasted it and nodded to himself.

"That's good." He nodded.

"Get your own!" Holly laughed and pretended to hide her dessert.

"Hey, I'm paying!" Randy pretended to pout.

"Here, open wide Mr Orton." Holly told him as she took a spoonful of the creamy dessert.

"Mm, so good." Randy mumbled as he ate the spoonful.

"You have a little something…" Holly said and handed him a napkin.

"Here?" he asked as he wiped the side of his mouth.

"No, right here!" she grinned as she placed a dollop of cream on the end of his nose.

"Oh, so that's how you wanna play it?" Randy smirked.

"This looks cosy." Mike said as he walked up to their table.

"We're celebrating." Randy informed him.

"Oh yeah?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, we were at the hospital today." Holly said, hoping that he would remember.

"Hospital?" Mike frowned.

"Holly's follow up appointment." Randy added.

"Oh, yeah." Mike shrugged.

"I guess you weren't bothered enough to remember it." Holly said sadly.

"You're not really my problem anymore." Mike shrugged.

"She's not a problem." Randy replied angrily.

"I didn't mean it like that." Mike shook his head.

"By the way, I'm clear." Holly told him.

"Good for you." Mike nodded and walked away.

Later that night, Holly and Randy were sitting on their bed and watching TV. The Viper hadn't wanted to mention Mike again, seeing as her sadness had begun to appear once again after seeing him. He sighed and took off his t-shirt. The room seemed hot and stuffy right now. Holly switched off the TV and turned to Randy.

"I'm gonna get ready for bed." She said.

"Yeah, that's cool." Randy nodded.

Once Holly was in the bathroom, Randy stripped down to his boxers and checked his cell phone. No calls or messages. He couldn't believe the way that Mike had spoken to Holly earlier. The Missouri native had really grown to like Holly recently. He felt more protective of her now that Mike was acting like such an idiot. He heard the bathroom door open and he turned to see something that made him blush slightly.

"Are you ok?" Holly asked as she noticed his flushed complexion.

"Fine." He nodded.

The Boston native was dressed in a short blue babydoll nightdress. Her deep brown waves sat neatly on top of her bust and the blue colour seemed to bring out the blue in her eyes. Her bare legs looked lean and smooth, making Randy feel enchanted by her beauty. Holly walked over to him with a frown on her face. She reached out a hand and touched a tattooed arm gently.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Holly asked him.

"I um, may need to use the bathroom." Randy replied, hoping she might get the message.

"Oh, do you like this?" she smiled as she realised what he meant.

"If I said yes, would you be freaked out?" Randy asked her.

"No." she shook her head slowly.

"Then yes, I do like it very much." Randy nodded.

"I supposed you should go then…" Holly sighed as he walked past her.

"What are you doing?" Randy asked as she grabbed his arm.

"Or, we could sort it out between us…" she smiled.

"Are you serious?" Randy asked her.

"We're both single." She shrugged.

"What about Mike?" Randy frowned.

"You heard what he said earlier. He doesn't want me." Holly sighed.

"I don't think I can do this to my friend." Randy shook his head.

"He hasn't treated you that well recently. You obviously want me." She replied and gave a subtle glance downwards.

"You'll end up regretting it." Randy warned her.

"I just found out I still have a life to live. Let's do it." She smiled and took his hands.

Randy was silent as she walked him to the bed. He leaned over and admired her looking so sweet yet so sexy. Her blue eyes began to sparkle again as she wrapped her arms around Randy's neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss. He responded almost immediately and began to run his hands down her body. She moaned slightly as he began to kiss her neck. She sat up and allowed Randy to slip the nightdress over her head. He tossed it to the floor and carried on what he was doing.

Meanwhile, Mike was regretting what he had said earlier. He should never have spoken to Holly like that. He didn't blame Randy for being mad either, seeing as they were supposed to be friends. The Ohio native knew that he had messed up and needed to put things right. How could he have forgotten about Holly's appointment? This needed to stop. He would go and talk to them both first thing in the morning.

Back in the hotel room, Randy found himself staring into those blue eyes. He was completely undressed by this point, as was Holly. The Viper looked her in the eye and gave her a final chance to say no.

"Are you sure you want this?" he asked her.

"Definitely." She nodded as he pulled her into a passionate embrace.

**What do you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**Randy & Holly - good or bad?**  
**Will Mike catch them together?**  
**Any thoughts? **


	24. Chapter 24

**Here's a new chapter of Finding Holly.**  
**Thanks to those who read and reviewed last time.**

**I own my OC Holly.**

**This chapter is slightly shorter than the last. Next chapter should contain more drama... **

The light was just beginning to creep through the window of the hotel room as Randy awoke. He blinked his eyes open and saw that Holly was peacefully sleeping in his arms. The Missouri native felt a smile cross his lips as he recalled the events of the previous night. While he knew that he was not in love with her, he did have feelings for the Boston native and last night had been perfect.

Randy gently stroked the brunette's face as she rested her head on his chest. After a few moments her blue eyes fluttered open and she took in her surroundings. Holly smiled as she locked eyes with Randy, sitting up and pulling the covers to her chest. She brushed her hair back from her face and looked at the impressive physique of the Missouri native. He folded his tattooed arms behind his head and gave a smirk.

"Why are you hiding yourself now?" Randy asked the brunette.

"Sorry?" she replied.

"I did see everything last night." He emphasized the words.

"Just cause you like to flaunt your body." Holly smirked.

"You should flaunt yours. It did some pretty amazing things last night." Randy grinned.

"Randy!" the Boston native folded her arms across her chest.

"Don't be shy Holly. We can do it again now if you like…" Randy smirked.

"Was three times not enough?" the brunette asked him.

"Two and a half." Randy corrected her.

"How was that a half?" the Boston native asked him.

"Because you were tired and I had to finish the job myself." Randy replied.

"It was your fault I was tired." Holly pouted playfully.

"How do you think I earned my reputation as the Lady Killer?" he asked her.

"Oh right, I'll do my research next time." Holly giggled.

"Next time?" Randy raised a brow.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. It was still early, so both occupants were clueless as to who could be calling at that hour. Holly motioned for Randy to go, although they were both naked. The Missouri native pulled on his discarded boxers and went to the door. When he opened the door, he was shocked and surprised to see Mike standing there.

"Hi, I know it's early…" Mike started to speak.

"What are you doing here?" Randy asked.

"I really need to speak to Holly before I lose my nerve." Mike replied.

"I think she's asleep." Randy told him.

"This won't take long." Mike said, walking past Randy and into the room.

"Mike!" Randy gasped as he saw his friend fly past him.

"Holly, I really wanted to…" Mike's face contorted into an angry frown.

"Mike, can't this wait?" Holly asked him as she tried to keep herself concealed by the sheets.

"Are you naked?" Mike asked her.

"No…" she shook her head.

"Yes, you are. You and him have been sleeping together. I should have known that things would go further at some point." Mike shook his head.

"Mike, I…" Randy shrugged his shoulders as he tried to calm hid friend.

"Some friend you are." The Ohio native sighed.

"It just happened." Randy reasoned with him.

"Oh, so you just happened to have sex with my girlfriend?" Mike asked Randy.

"Um, didn't we break up?" Holly frowned.

"Yeah, but you still don't sleep with your friend's ex." Mike told Randy.

Holly sat on the bed with the sheets wrapped round her. She tried to reason with Mike, but he wasn't interested in any explanations. As quickly as he had arrived, the Ohio native left. Randy sighed and sat on the bed next to the brunette. He draped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. There were tears appearing in her blue eyes and rolling from her cheeks onto the pale sheets.

"Holly, I know you still love him." Randy whispered.

"I wish I'd known it sooner." She nodded.

"That's life. Sometimes the timing sucks." Randy smirked a little.

"Things aren't weird between us, are they?" Holly asked him.

"I think we make a great team. I'm happy to be friends with you. Just cause we slept together, it doesn't mean that I'll abandon you." Randy told her.

"Do you have any feelings for me?" the brunette asked him.

"I do. I feel more than friendship, but not quite love." Randy admitted.

"I feel the same way." Holly nodded.

"Maybe that's what they mean when they talk about soulmates." Randy mused.

"I like that." Holly smiled.

"Now, how are we going to get Mike to forgive and forget?" Randy asked her.

"No idea." The Boston native shook her head.

"I'll get John to have a word with him." Randy said.

"Thanks." The brunette smiled.

Mike was sitting in a nearby café when John found him. The Ohio native rolled his eyes when he spotted his former tag team partner. He expected a lecture from the other man. The Shaman of Sexy took a seat opposite Mike and placed his sunglasses on the table in front of him. Mike sat silently, in wait of the lecture that he was sure to get for messing up with Holly.

"Mike, I know what you're thinking." John told him.

"You read minds now?" Mike replied sarcastically.

"I know you feel bad because you messed up." John continued.

"Thanks for the reminder." Mike nodded.

"What I'm trying to say is, you can put things right." John said.

"How? She hated me and then she slept with my friend." Mike frowned.

"I know you're awesome and all, but are you telling me that you've never made a mistake?" John raised a brow.

"She won't want to hear it." The Ohio native shrugged.

"Yes she will. Why do you think I'm here?" the Shaman of Sexy asked him.

"She asked you to speak to me?" Mike frowned a little.

"Well, technically it was Randy. He said that it was what Holly wanted though." John replied.

Mike nodded slowly and thought about things for a few minutes. He thought about how his life would be if he hadn't met Holly and everything that they had been through together. He drank the remainder of his coffee and looked at John.

"I have to make some calls." Mike stated and stood up to leave.

"What shall I say to Randy?" John asked him.

"Tell him I'm not mad at him. We're still friends." Mike gave a slight smile.

"Where are you going?" John questioned his friend.

"To arrange something for the woman I love." Mike replied.

Unfortunately, just as Mike went back to his hotel room, he was ambushed. One minute he was walking down the hallway and the next everything went black…

**What do you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**Who has ambushed Mike?**  
**Are Randy and Holly better as friends? **


	25. Chapter 25

**Here's a new chapter of Finding Holly.**  
**Thanks to the readers and reviewers for keeping me going.**

**I own my OC Holly.**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter... **

Two hours later, Holly opened the hotel room door to see John standing there. She gestured for him to come in; assuming that he was would be looking for Randy. The Missouri native frowned as he registered the confused look on John's face. The brunette diva sat on the bed and glanced between the two men. John figured he should just ask if she spoke to Mike. Judging by the look on Holly's face, it hadn't gone well.

"That good?" John raised a brow.

"Excuse me?" Holly furrowed her brow.

"Mike, was he pissed?" the Shaman of Sexy questioned her.

"I haven't seen him since early this morning." The brunette replied.

"He was pretty fired up when he left." Randy shrugged.

"Wait, so you guys haven't seen him?" John frowned.

"Not since earlier." Holly shook her head.

"What exactly are you saying?" Randy frowned and folded his arms.

"I spoke to him a couple of hours ago. He was heading right here to talk to Holly." John replied.

"Maybe he went to change?" Holly shrugged.

The trio stood in the middle of the room and frowned in confusion. John pulled out his cell phone and dialled a number, while Randy looked out of the hotel room window in quiet contemplation. The brunette diva was beginning to worry about the Ohio native. She couldn't bear it if she had forced him to do something stupid. How would she ever live with herself if anything bad happened to him? She realised then that she loved him, more than she had been aware of.

"Anything?" Randy asked as John hung up his phone.

"Maryse shares a room with him. She hasn't seen him all morning." The California native sighed.

"Oh no, I hope he hasn't done anything stupid." Holly held her head in her hands.

"No! I'm sure he'll be fine." John assured her and pulled the diva into a hug.

"I'm going out to see if I can see him." Randy announced.

"I'm coming with you." Holly said.

"You need to be here for if he turns up to see you." John reasoned with her.

"I guess so." She sniffed and nodded her head.

Randy went to grab his cell phone to take with him. Holly jumped as her own cell phone rang. The caller ID was an unfamiliar number. The brunette diva answered the call and frowned as the person on the end of the line spoke. John and Randy watched carefully to see if there was something wrong. The Boston native shook her head and cursed once or twice. The two men watched as she hung up and threw her phone on the bed.

"Problem?" Randy asked her.

"That was the lawyer. Apparently Adam retracted the divorce paperwork at the last minute." Holly sighed.

"But I thought you'd both signed the papers." Randy frowned.

"We did. He put in a petition because we're apparently working things out." The brunette shrugged.

"That guy can be such a jerk." John frowned.

"Yeah, tell me about it. I had to tag with him." Randy nodded.

"At least you didn't marry the guy." Holly added.

"He wouldn't go after Mike, would he?" John suddenly asked.

"Oh!" Holly's hands flew to her mouth.

"Why would he do that?" Randy asked.

"Last he knew was Mike and Holly were together." John shrugged.

Mike awoke with a serious ache in his neck. The Ohio native guessed that it must be due to the fact that he had been sleeping on an awkward angle. He sat up and stretched as much as he could without causing worse pain. He saw some flashing lights ahead of him. He blinked to try and see more clearly, but then he must have blacked out again.

Back at the hotel, Randy had returned from a fruitless search for the Ohio native. John still hadn't heard anything from Maryse or from Mike himself, which was unusual. Holly was composed, but the cracks were there in her expression. She really believed that she was to blame for anything bad happening. The brunette sat on the bed with her knees curled up by her chest. Her cell phone rang once again and she reluctantly answered it.

"I know it's bad when he hasn't sent me any messages." John whispered to Randy nearby.

"I know how much he likes his technical stuff." Randy nodded slowly.

Both men snapped their heads up as Holly began to speak louder down the phone. She seemed to be either anxious or excited. It really was hard to tell. She hung up and quickly turned to the two puzzled men.

"That was the hospital. They found my number in Mike's phone." Holly told them.

"He's in hospital?" Randy sighed deeply.

"They just brought him in." Holly replied.

"We should go down there." John nodded.

"I'll drive us." Randy nodded and grabbed his car keys.

"I hope he's not in a bad way." Holly sighed.

"Did they not say on the phone?" John asked her.

"They said a doctor would be seeing him." Holly replied.

"He's gonna be ok." Randy assured the Boston native.

At the hospital, Holly rushed to the desk and gave her details.

"Mike was transferred to a side room just a few minutes ago. I'll ask the doctor if you can see him." The receptionist told her.

"Thanks." The brunette smiled and paced the floor as she waited.

Randy and John sat down in the waiting area. After about five minutes a man in green scrubs walked down the corridor and glanced at the three figures waiting anxiously. He cleared his throat and held out his hand for a handshake. Holly took his hand and waited for any news about Mike's condition.

"I'm Dr. Saunders. Mike has been admitted with a concussion and some minor bruising. We suspect that he was beaten, probably with some kind of blunt object. It seems his attacked didn't aim to kill him, but only to cause him a lot of pain." He said.

"That's awful." John shook his head.

"Do you know who hurt him?" Randy asked the doctor.

"As far as I know, the attacker was long gone when Mike was discovered." Dr. Saunders replied.

"Discovered?" Holly frowned.

"He was lying in an alleyway. Someone was walking their dog and they called the ambulance." Dr. Saunders explained.

"Can I see him?" Holly asked as tears stung her eyes.

"I can't see why not. Just be quiet as his head is hurting." The doctor replied.

"I'm going to see him." Holly informed the two men nearby.

"I'll wait here." John nodded.

"And I'm going to find Adam Copeland." Randy added menacingly.

**What do you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**Holly knows that she loves Mike...**  
**Randy is going to find Adam...**  
**Any thoughts? **


	26. Chapter 26

**Here's a new chapter of Finding Holly.**  
**Thanks to all those who read and reviewed.**

**I own my OC Holly.**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter... **

The brunette hurried into the hospital room and saw Mike hooked up to a drip with some bandages covering his wounds from the beating. His blue eyes widened as he looked up at Holly. She sat on the chair beside his bed and allowed some anxious tears to escape her eyes. The Ohio native reached out a hand and touched her arm to comfort her. She sniffed back her tears and leaned forward, taking his hand in her own.

"Mike, I'm so sorry for all of this." Holly whispered.

"It's not all your fault." Mike assured her.

"I think it is." The brunette nodded slowly.

"I don't mind as long as I have you." The Ohio native told her.

"You know what?" Holly asked him.

"What?" he shrugged.

"It took something like this to make me realise how I really feel about you." The brunette told him.

"How do you feel about me?" Mike asked her.

"I love you. I've never felt this way about anyone before." Holly replied.

There was an awkward silence as the Ohio native took in what she had said. The brunette diva waited patiently with her eyes scanning his changing expressions. She absently twisted the tassel on her handbag as she sat. Mike attempted to sit up, but the brunette quickly halted him with a hand on his chest.

"Don't try to get up." She whispered.

"I was going to kiss you." Mike told her. Holly looked taken aback.

"Allow me." She smiled and leaned down to capture his lips with her own.

"Come sit." Mike told her when they broke apart.

Holly lay down next to him and snuggled into his side, careful not to hurt him.

"Very fetching Mr. Mizanin!" the brunette giggled at his hospital gown.

"I know. I really need WWE Shop to start making "I'm Awesome" hospital gowns." Mike replied.

"Mm, the possibilities are endless." Holly smiled.

"You mentioned starting over." Mike said.

"I did." Holly nodded.

"Shall we?" he asked her.

The brunette sat up a little and nodded, extending her hand to the Ohio native.

"Holly Redman. Nice to meet you." She shook his hand.

"Mike Mizanin. The pleasure is all mine." He replied and smiled.

"You wanna play twenty questions?" the brunette asked him.

"I do." The Ohio native nodded.

"You can ask me." She told him.

"Um, easy one. When's your birthday?" Mike asked her.

"21st December. My mom named me Holly cause it was close to Christmas." The brunette smiled.

"Interesting…any siblings?" Mike frowned.

"None. My mom miscarried three baby boys before she had me. Apparently her body couldn't carry the male foetus for some reason." Holly sighed a little.

"Sorry about that. Um, what about your parents?" he asked her.

"My mom is named Susan and she works as a secretary for a drinks company. My dad Gary used to drive trucks for a living, but now he coaches football." Holly replied.

"That's cool." Mike nodded.

"You still have questions to ask." Holly reminded him.

"Favourite band?" Mike asked. He was surprised that he had never asked her before.

"I'd have to say Pearl Jam." The brunette replied.

"Good choice. Favourite movie?" he continued.

"The third Rocky movie." Holly replied.

"First car?" Mike asked her.

"A white 1987 Toyota. No idea what model it was. I just wanted some wheels." Holly shrugged.

"Childhood pet?" Mike asked. Holly frowned a little.

"That was a random one." She commented.

"I ask the questions, you answer them." He replied.

"Ok, I had a dog called Tyson and a cat called Jupiter." Holly began.

"A cat named Jupiter?" Mike frowned at her.

"I was eight years old. It was my favourite planet." The brunette admitted with some embarrassment.

"Any more pets?" Mike asked her.

"Two guinea pigs. They were named Austin and Owen, although one was a girl." Holly replied.

"Austin and Owen?" Mike gave her that look again.

"Austin after my all time favourite wrestler Stone Cold Steve Austin. Owen was named after Owen Hart." The brunette revealed.

"I guess you were sad when he died?" Mike asked her.

"I was. My mom kept me off school for two days because I couldn't stop crying." The brunette shrugged a little.

"Oh, my sweet Holly." Mike mumbled as he hugged her close to him.

Meanwhile, Randy was a man on a mission. He was intent on finding Adam and making him pay for what he had done, not only to Holly but also to Mike. The Missouri native walked the streets in search of the Canadian, knowing that he was never far away from the trouble that he caused. He had a false alarm when he saw the back of someone with similar hair, but eventually found the blonde sitting outside a café as if nothing had happened.

"Copeland." Randy greeted him with a serious tone.

"Here to do Mike's dirty work again?" the Canadian asked him.

"Mike's in hospital, but you already knew that." Randy frowned.

"Did I know that?" Adam pretended to think.

"Let's cut to the chase." Randy hissed as he moved his face closer to the blonde's.

"Ok Randy, please do." Adam nodded.

"You are making Holly and Mike's life a misery and I want to know why." The Missouri native growled menacingly.

"I'm not the only one who's been meddling." Adam looked on with a smirk across his features.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Randy asked.

"I assume that Mike knows you've been sleeping with his girlfriend, and of course, she is my wife." The Canadian grinned.

"Firstly, we have slept in the same bed for our storyline. We had sex once, well more than once. All in the same night and Mike knows that." Randy replied.

"What's the second thing?" the blonde asked.

"Secondly, why did you retract the divorce papers?" asked the Missouri native.

"Because I don't want to divorce her. I want us to stay married." Adam replied as if it were that simple.

"She hates you. It's not like she'll ever change her feelings. I'm pretty sure she's more in love with me than she is with you!" Randy raised his voice slightly.

"You know nothing about our relationship." Adam hissed.

"Then tell me. Cause I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." Randy replied.

"I'll tell you…" the Canadian nodded.

Back at the hospital, Mike was getting tired. Holly kissed him softly and climbed off the bed. She grabbed her things and she was almost at the door when Mike called her back. The brunette walked over and gazed down at her lover. Mike motioned for her to come closer, which she did. He stroked her deep brown waves and stared into her big blue eyes.

"Promise me you'll come back soon." He whispered.

"Try and stop me!" the brunette laughed.

"I love you." Mike told her.

"I love you too." Holly smiled and kissed him again.

"Tomorrow…" Mike started.

"Tomorrow?" Holly frowned confusedly.

"When I'm not tired. I want you to tell me about you and Adam." Mike said.

"Are you sure?" the brunette asked.

"Yes." He nodded.

"If that's what you want." The Boston native nodded in reply.

**What do you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**Are you expecting any secrets from Holly and Adam's past?**  
**Let me know what you think... **


	27. Chapter 27

**Another chapter of Finding Holly.**  
**Thanks to all the readers and reviewers.**

**I own my OC Holly.**

**This chapter is both Adam and Holly explaining their past... **

Adam sighed and draped his arm over the back of the chair. Randy's eyes were piercing him as he waited for the story to begin. The Missouri native needed to hear Adam's version of events. He wanted to be able to understand Holly and what she was like before everything happened. The Canadian made himself comfortable and began to speak.

"I had a phone call from WWE Developmental. They said that a three-month course was running in San Diego. They asked me if I would consider being a trainer and mentor to the students. I said yes, because at the time I didn't have a lot going on."

"And Holly was on the course?" Randy asked him.

"Yeah. The first day I saw her I thought she was hot, but there were better looking chicks there. I did begin to notice that she was really concentrating on her in ring skills and eager to do well with her training. That was when I developed some respect for her, because I could tell that she wanted to succeed." Adam said.

"What changed?" Randy asked.

"She didn't pay me any attention. The other girls were flirting and all over the fact that I was a WWE superstar. Holly wasn't going to respond, even when I tried flirting with her. That kind of pissed me off because I prided myself on being able to charm the females. Holly was the exception and it drove me crazy." Adam sighed.

"So, you didn't like that she ignored you?" Randy frowned.

"It may have dented my ego." Adam admitted.

"What happened next?" Randy asked him.

"I made excuses so that I could go and work with her more. She was annoyed, but it made me even more determined to win her over." The blonde shrugged.

"And when did the wedding happen?" the Viper asked.

"We went on a trip to Vegas as a celebration at the end of training. I may have gotten Holly drunker than she knew she was. I added some extra to her drinks when she wasn't looking. Then we headed back to the hotel so that she could sleep it off." Adam looked at Randy, who didn't look convinced.

"Continue." The Missouri native nodded.

"She was rambling on about the things she hated about me. I shut her up with a kiss and she tried to push me away. I kissed her again and this time she didn't push me away. We passed a wedding chapel and the idea came into my head. Part of me thought it would be funny once she realised that she had married a guy she hated." the blonde held his hands up.

"You actually got married." Randy sighed.

"Yeah. Holly was really out of it by then." Adam nodded.

"So, you slept with her?" Randy raised a brow.

"Yes, we went back to the hotel and consummated the marriage. We both fell asleep until the following morning.

"What happened when you woke up?" Randy asked him.

"Holly was shaking and crying. I told her that we got married. She didn't believe me until I showed her the papers." Adam shrugged.

"What did you do?" the Viper asked his former tag team partner.

"I told her to chill out. I promised her that we'd sort things out." The blonde replied.

"But you didn't, did you?" Randy folded his arms.

"I didn't want to get a divorce. She knew we couldn't get an annulment cause we consummated the marriage. Part of me wanted her to start liking me." Adam revealed.

"So, how did we end up where we are now?" Randy asked curiously.

"Holly left for Boston and I never heard from her until she was signed to WWE. She approached me and asked for a divorce. I refused, but she seemed a lot more assertive than she used to be. I was trying to hide Mike's bag in a storage box at the time. I flipped out and threw her in the box too. I guess she met Mike when he came looking for his bag." The Rated R Superstar shrugged.

"Stranger things have happened in this company." Randy sighed.

"And here we are." The blonde said.

Holly made her way to the hospital and took the lift to Mike's floor. Once she reached his room she found him sitting up in his bed with a magazine. John was sitting in a chair with a paper cup of coffee from the machine down the hall.

"Hey guys." The brunette diva smiled and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Hello beautiful." Mike smiled.

"Hey Holly." John nodded and sipped his coffee.

"What's that you're reading?" Holly asked Mike.

"Oh, just some music magazine from the store downstairs." He replied.

"So, do you wanna talk?" Holly asked him.

"I do. Can John stay?" he asked her.

"I don't mind." She shrugged.

"Whenever you're ready." Mike nodded.

"I got a place on a training course that WWE Developmental were running. I was so excited. Once I got there, we were told that out mentor and trainer would be Adam. He made me sick at first, the way he acted with the girls in the group. I ignored him when he tried to hit on me. It was like he just expected girls to fall into his lap." Holly explained.

"I can imagine that." John nodded.

"What else happened?" Mike asked as he looked at Holly.

"All of a sudden he says he'll help me with manoeuvres and stuff. He was a little too close for my liking. Then I thought I'd get rid of him after the Las Vegas trip to celebrate the end of the course." Holly sighed.

"What happened in Vegas?" John asked her.

"I remember drinking way too much. I recall shouting at Adam and then not much else. When I wore up the next morning, I was naked in his bed and he says that we slept together. I was really freaked out and crying, then he says that we got married the night before. I didn't believe him until I read the papers myself. I knew right away that we wouldn't get an annulment, so I told him I wanted a divorce. He agreed for a while, but then he said that he wanted to stay married." The brunette diva explained.

"So, then you went your separate ways?" John raised a brow.

"Yeah. I went home to Boston and I told my mom. I never told my dad cause I thought he'd be disappointed. My mom let it slip though, and my dad reacted well. Then I got the call to go to WWE and I knew that I would see Adam again. That first day I went to find him and ask him for a divorce. He was hiding Mike's bag and I think I must have annoyed him, cause he threw me into the storage box too." Holly said.

"And then I found you." Mike gave a half smile.

"He's been smitten ever since." John said.

"John!" Mike hissed.

"What?" the Shaman of Sexy shrugged.

"Then when we did the Australian trip, Adam started acting really nice. I feel bed for believing him, cause it turned out to be a trick to get me into bed and to torment Mike. Then he went through Maryse to get to us." Holly ran a hand through her hair.

"And now he's retracted the divorce papers." John reminded her.

"I know. The lawyer says we need to go to court to settle this." Holly frowned.

"When will that be?" John asked her.

"They've set a date for a month's time." The brunette replied.

"What do we do until then?" Mike asked.

"Actually, I was taking time off to go home to Boston. I was going to ask if you'd join me?" Holly looked at Mike to get his reaction.

"I'd love to." He replied almost immediately.

**What do you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**Do you think Holly's parents will like Mike when he goes to Boston with Holly?**  
**Going to court for the divorce...will Adam turn up? **


	28. Chapter 28

**Here's a new chapter of Finding Holly.**  
**Thanks to all those who read and reviewed the previous chapter.**

**I own my OC Holly.**

**Enjoy... **

Holly's father picked his daughter and Mike up from the airport on their arrival in Boston. The brunette charged towards the fair -haired man and hugged him tightly. Mike decided to hang back for a moment, until Gary extended his hand for a handshake. Mike took his hand and shook it, giving a polite smile as he did so. Holly smiled as she watched the scene.

"Gary Redman, you must be Mike." Holly's father smiled.

"Yeah, nice to finally meet you." Mike nodded.

"Come on then. Your mother's been cooking for you." Gary told his daughter.

"She just ate on the plane." Mike informed him.

"I can always make room for mom's cooking." The brunette diva smiled.

"She's been looking forward to seeing you both." Gary said as he led them out to his car.

"I've missed her." Holly nodded.

After a while they arrived in the suburbs of Boston. At the end of a tree lined road was Holly's parents' house. Mike felt a smirk cross his lips as they pulled into the drive. The house was average size and had a garden full of flowers. He recalled that Holly had mentioned her mother liking gardening. The garden was surrounded by a white picket fence and a tabby type cat was sitting on the doorstep.

"Hey there Dash." Holly smiled at the cat as she got out of the car.

"Dash?" Mike raised a brow.

"He runs really fast." Holly shrugged.

"Is this your dog?" Mike asked as he spotted a small Jack Russell terrier beside him.

"He's my mom's baby, His name is Bruce." Holly explained.

"Hey buddy." Mike said as he petted the dog.

"Where is she?" came the voice of Holly's mother.

"Right here." Holly replied and held her arms out to embrace her mother.

Mike watched as his girlfriend embraced her mother, who looked more or less the same as Holly. Their height and build was almost the same, as well as the brown hair, which her mother wore in a wavy bob hairstyle. Mike noted that their eyes were the same shape, only Holly's were blue and her mothers' were green.

"And this must be Mike…" she smiled and moved in to hug him too.

"Nice to meet you Mrs Redman." Mike nodded.

"Mike, please call me Susan." She replied.

"Ok then, Susan." Mike nodded.

"When did Wayne get the new motorcycle?" Holly asked as she peered over the fence.

"About two months ago." Gary replied.

"I take it Wayne's your neighbour?" Mike said.

"Yes, he used to date Holly when they were teenagers." Susan informed him.

"Relax, he's really cool." Holly whispered to a worried looking Mike.

"Of course he's cool. He has a motorcycle." Mike replied.

"The amount of times I told her not to get on the bike." Gary shook his head.

"I never saw you as a rebel." Mike told his girlfriend.

"I used to be." She shrugged.

Once they were inside the house Gary took the couple's bags up to Holly's room. Downstairs, Susan was filling some dishes with homemade casserole. Holly sat down at the wooden kitchen table and began eating hers. Mike sat down opposite and took a taste from his own dish. Holly nodded encouragingly when she saw him take a second mouthful. Susan was now busy feeding Bruce the dog with some dog biscuits.

"This is really nice Susan." Mike informed her.

"Glad you like it." She replied and offered a smile.

"Here's Wayne now." Gary said as he looked out of the front window.

"Great." Mike muttered under his breath.

He continued to eat hid casserole as a man walked into the house. He was tall and average build with very dark hair and deep brown eyes. He wore a plaid shirt and jeans, as well as biker boots. Mike watched as the brown eyes scanned the room for Holly. She smiled and rushed over to embrace the dark haired man. He smiled and patted her back before breaking apart.

"This is my boyfriend Mike." Holly said as she led the man over.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Wayne." He added and extended a hand to Mike.

"I figured." Mike nodded and shook his hand.

"Here for long?" Wayne asked them.

"A week." Holly replied.

"Nice, you should come for dinner one night." Wayne nodded.

"After she's shown me the sights of Boston." Mike cut in.

"Don't worry. I'll show you around." Holly smiled at her boyfriend.

"I've been working on the bike." Wayne said as he motioned to his clothing.

"Oh yeah, I saw it." Holly nodded.

"Nice huh?" he raised a brow.

"How did you manage to pay for it?" Mike asked him.

"Mike, you can't ask that!" Holly gasped.

"No, it's fine. I work in real estate. I paid for it when I sold a mansion on the other side of town." Wayne replied.

"Why live with your parents? I mean, if you were here as a teenager your parents must still live here." Mike shrugged.

"Actually, I bought the house from them. They relocated to California." Wayne explained.

"Oh, that makes sense." Mike nodded.

"I figured I wouldn't find any neighbours as great as Gary and Susan anywhere else." Wayne shrugged.

"No." Mike replied quietly.

That evening, Mike was still sulking about Wayne. He was a little annoyed that Holly hadn't mentioned that her ex boyfriend lived next door to her parents. Holly knew why he was annoyed and she did understand. The brunette waited until after they had their naps to combat jet lag and led Mike out into an area covered by trees. Mike frowned as they walked further into the greenery, until they arrived at a wooden treehouse.

"Come on!" Holly yelled as she climbed up.

"Ok." Mike replied as he followed her up.

The Ohio native was surprised when he got up there. The treehouse was quite big and made of thick timber. Holly sat down on a bench that was part of the structure.

"Like it?" Holly asked her boyfriend.

"It's cool." Mike nodded.

"My dad built this when I was seven." She informed him.

"It's well built." Mike nodded as he tapped the timber.

"Look, I know you feel threatened by Wayne…" she began.

"I'm not threatened by him." Mike pouted.

"Let's say you were. You have nothing to worry about." The brunette assured him.

"He's all real estate and motorcycles." Mike pulled a face.

"But he's not you, is he?" Holly raised a brow.

"But you must have liked him to date him." Mike shrugged.

"I was sixteen and flattered that a guy liked me." Holly replied.

"So, you just hung out?" Mike asked her.

"Yeah, we'd come up here and talk and stuff." Holly nodded.

"And stuff? Please tell me you didn't…" Mike grimaced.

"No! I never did anything other than kiss him." The brunette told him.

"Really?" Mike raised a brow.

"Really." Holly nodded.

Mike sighed with relief and looked at the floor. He heard his girlfriend stifle a giggle.

"What?" Mike frowned.

"You gave me an idea." The brunette bit her lip and clambered into his lap.

"Um, what kind of idea?" Mike raised a brow.

"You'll see." She winked and moved into a kiss.

"I think I see now." Mike nodded and kissed her back passionately.

**What do you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**What do you think of Holly's parents?**


	29. Chapter 29

**Here's a slightly overdue chapter of Finding Holly.**  
**Thanks to all the readers and reviewers.**

**I own my OC Holly.**

**Apologies for the wait. I've not been very well. Sorry if this chapter is poor. **

The week went better than Mike had expected. Both Gary and Susan made him feel very welcome in their home. The Ohio native even managed to be civil towards Wayne and they were all set to join him for dinner. The trip made him feel closer to Holly and more determined to help her through the upcoming divorce hearing. It seemed to be really bothering her. She complained that she felt nauseous and anxious just thinking about it.

The previous day he had left her at home with her mother. Mike went to meet the kids that Gary coached football to. They were all pretty impressed to be meeting The Miz. They were even more impressed when they found out that he was dating their coach's daughter. It was actually cool to spend time with Gary. He was like any other guy when you looked past the fact that he was Holly's dad. After the coaching, Gary took Mike to a diner and they had hamburgers.

Now they were going next door for dinner at Wayne's house. Mike dressed casually, but then decided to look a little smarter in case Wayne's home was really smart inside. Holly wore a simple turquoise silk blouse with a black ruffled skirt and black knee high boots. As they walked up the path to Wayne's house, Mike found himself feeling nervous for the first time in ages. He loosened his shirt collar and held on to Holly's hand as they approached the front door.

"Hey guys." Wayne answered the door and ushered them into the house.

"Nice place." Mike told him as they entered the main room.

"Thanks. It was recently redecorated." Wayne told him.

"I liked it better blue." Holly frowned at the walls.

"That's typical of you." Wayne chuckled.

"So, what's on the menu?" Holly asked, sensing her boyfriend's nervousness.

"Your favourite." The dark haired man grinned.

"Peppered steak?" Mike asked.

"No, salmon fishcakes." Wayne replied.

"But, Holly's favourite is peppered steak." Mike told the other man.

"No it's not. She always liked salmon fishcakes best." Wayne replied.

"I think I would know. I am her boyfriend." Mike pouted a little.

"Holly, would you please correct your boyfriend?" Wayne asked her.

"You're both right, in a way. When Wayne and I dated, I did love salmon fishcakes. Now though, my favourite food is peppered steak." Holly explained.

"So I was right?" Mike's face broke into a grin.

"I guess so." The brunette nodded at her boyfriend.

"My mistake." Wayne sighed.

"I'd love to have those fishcakes though. I haven't had them in so long." Holly smiled at her ex.

They ate the meal, followed by some wine, but Holly felt sick. Once they were back at Holly's parents house they went to get ready for bed. Mike was brushing his teeth when his girlfriend ran into the bathroom and proceeded to throw up in the toilet.

"Are you ok?" Mike frowned at her.

"I feel so ill." The brunette groaned.

"Maybe we should get you to a doctor." Mike said.

"No, no doctor." Holly frowned and rested her head against the toilet bowl.

"You look awful." Mike told her.

"Thanks a lot." The brunette sighed.

"It'll pass." The Ohio native told her.

"What if it's back?" the brunette asked quietly.

"What's back?" Mike frowned, but then he understood.

"The cancer's come back. I deserve it, cause I've been an awful person." Holly wept.

"No, it's not back. And you are not a bad person." Mike assured her.

"I bet it was his cooking. If he's given you food poisoning…" Mike frowned as he walked over to the window.

"You ate the food too." Holly reminded him.

"But Holly, my immune system is healthy. Maybe yours was weakened by the treatment." Mike suggested.

"That would make sense." The brunette nodded.

"Try and get some sleep. We have to leave tomorrow." Mike said as he kissed the top of her head.

"I will." Holly groaned as she went and climbed into bed.

The following day, Gary and Susan drove the couple to the airport. Both parents seemed really taken with Mike and told him that he was welcome to stay with them anytime. Wayne hadn't put in an appearance, which Mike was quite pleased by. Holly still felt bad, although she hadn't been sick since the previous evening. The brunette rested her head on Mike's shoulder and closed her eyes. By the time they arrived back in Los Angeles, she was looking a little bit better.

"Do you need to sleep?" Mike asked as they entered their home.

"No, I'm good." The brunette replied.

"Right, we need some things. I'll go and you can rest." Mike told her.

"Whatever you say." Holly smiled at him.

As Mike left to go shopping, Holly was bothered by something. She knew that she had felt sick since before the meal, meaning that the chances of having food poisoning were very low. Heading into the bathroom, the brunette raided the cabinet for something that she was sure she had in there. Holly identified the white box and neatly put away the other things back into the cabinet. There was something that she needed to do. It would tell her whether or not the cancer had returned. If it hadn't returned, then her body may be trying to tell her something else.

A few minutes later, the brunette picked up the plastic wand and covered her mouth in shock. The display read simply "pregnant" and the brunette knew that this meant more problems. If she was having a baby, there was a chance that it could be either Mike's or Randy's. She's only just got back on track with Mike, but he would never forgive her if this wasn't his baby. Holly needed advice, but she didn't know who to talk to.

"Holly, I'm home." Mike yelled as he walked into the apartment.

"Just in the bathroom." The brunette yelled back.

"Everything ok?" he asked at the other side of the bathroom door.

"Fine." She replied, tucking the pregnancy test into her pocket and exiting the room.

**What do you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**Who should Holly talk to?**  
**It's the divorce hearing next chapter...**


	30. Chapter 30

**Here's a new chapter of Finding Holly.**  
**Thanks to all who read and reviewed the previous chapter.**

**I own my OC Holly.**

**Hope the chapter's up to scratch... **

The date of the divorce hearing had arrived. Holly was relieved in a way, as it put the pregnancy to the back of her mind. She hadn't said a word to anyone since she had taken the test, for fear of Mike and Randy finding out. She didn't want either of them knowing until she had gotten her head around the fact that she was pregnant. The brunette diva dressed in a red blouse with black pants and flats. She clipped her hair up and applied some make up. She was looking a little pale due to her nausea.

Mike drove them to the courthouse and turned to look at Holly once he had parked the car.

"Are you ready for this?" he asked her.

"Definitely." The brunette nodded and got out of the car.

"Hopefully this will be the end of our problems." Mike said as he got out too.

"Yeah." Holly sighed.

Once they were inside, Holly's lawyer called her into a room to sign some paperwork. Mike sat down on one of the wooden benches and stared at the ground. He felt a pair of eyes staring at him and looked up to see Adam from across the room. He was dressed in a smart shirt and pants, standing next to a man in a suit, whom Mike assumed was the Canadian's lawyer.

Holly emerged with her lawyer and they sat down on the bench next to Mike. Adam and his lawyer seemed to be deep in conversation. A door opened and a middle-aged man walked into the corridor.

"Courtroom three. Mr and Mrs Copeland." He announced.

"I've never even called myself Copeland." Holly mumbled as they made their way into the courtroom.

The court was smaller than Mike expected. There were only a few people present. As well as the Mike, Holly and Adam, there were two lawyers, a recorder and a judge. After a few minutes of waiting, they were asked to be upstanding for the judge, who was a female. She looked intimidating, with greying hair and severe dark eyebrows. She had pursed lips that were covered in a bright pink lipstick, as well as small round glasses that sat on her rather large nose.

"This court is here to determine a petition for divorce between Adam Joseph Copeland and Holly Isabel Redman." The judge said.

"My client has been frustrated by Mr Copeland's repeated unwillingness to go through with a divorce. She has no desire to reconcile with Mr Copeland. Indeed, the marriage was never based on anything except drunken exploits." Holly's lawyer started.

The judge nodded and motioned for Adam's lawyer to make his speech.

"My client informs me that Ms Redman has expressed a desire to give the marriage a chance on several occasions. He assures me that he postponed the filing of divorce papers, as he believed reconciliation was likely. He asks that you take into account Ms Redman's adultery." Adam's lawyer said.

"What?" Holly frowned. He had slept with Maryse. They had both committed adultery.

"Are there any conditions?" the judge asked.

"My client only wants a divorce. She has no desire to seek any of Mr Copeland's assets for financial gain. Her freedom is the primary concern." Holly's lawyer replied.

"My client does not wish to seek financial gain or any assets. He does ask that Ms Redman return her wedding ring." Adam's lawyer added.

"Fine by me." Holly said.

"Taking everything into consideration. I agree to grant this couple a divorce." The judge nodded and signed the papers in front of her.

Holly and Mike breathed a sigh of relief. They hugged each other, eventually breaking apart to thank Holly's lawyer for their help. Adam walked over and shook Mike's hand. Holly took the plain silver band from her purse and handed it to the Canadian.

"Here's the wedding ring." She said.

"Well Mike, it looks like you've won." Adam smirked.

"It was never a game to me." Mike replied.

"Let's go." Holly told her boyfriend. She was beginning to grow nauseous.

"Time to celebrate." Mike smiled and draped an arm around her shoulders.

"I'm not in the mood for celebrating." The Boston native shook her head.

"Its just dinner with the guys." Mike shrugged.

"Who's going to be there?" Holly asked him.

"John, Randy, Cody, Eve and Melina." Mike replied.

"Ok, but just dinner and then home." The brunette nodded.

They were driving to the restaurant for dinner, when Holly spotted a pharmacy on the side of the road. She asked Mike to pull over and told him she was just going to get something for her stomach. Mike nodded and waited in the car. Once inside the pharmacy, the Boston native headed to the pregnancy tests and bought two. She had to be absolutely sure before she told anyone about this. The last thing she wanted was to risk losing Mike.

They got to the restaurant and sat down with the others. Everyone was pleased with the outcome of the divorce hearing, especially Randy. Holly got away with not drinking any champagne, due to her nausea. It was going to be difficult if she was pregnant. She would have to stop smoking too, as she didn't want to harm her baby. The Boston native excused herself from the table and went to the bathroom. She sat in a cubicle and pulled out one of the pregnancy tests.

The others were sat at their table.

"You know what, that champagne has gone right through me." Melina announced.

"I know what you mean." Eve said.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom." Melina nodded.

"Too much information." John said.

"I'll come with you." Eve said to her.

"Why do chicks go to the bathroom together?" Mike frowned.

"I think that's going to be one of the mysteries of the universe." John replied.

Melina and Eve walked into the bathroom to hear someone crying softly. They frowned and knocked on the door of the only closed cubicle.

"Holly? Is that you?" Eve asked.

"Yeah." Came the reply.

"Honey, why are you crying?" Melina asked.

"Just emotional." Holly replied.

"Come on out of there." Eve told her.

The brunette stood up to open the door, causing the plastic wand to clatter onto the tiled floor of the bathroom. Eve picked it up and glanced from it, to Holly and back again. Melina seemed to have guessed what was going on and pulled the Boston native into a tight hug.

"You're pregnant?" Eve raised a brow at Holly.

"That's the second test I've taken." Holly nodded.

"Does Mike know?" Melina asked her.

"Not yet." The brunette shook her head.

"Is Mike the father?" Melina asked.

"I don't know." Holly shrugged and began to sob.

"Holy crap!" came a male voice. It was John.

"John! How long have you been there?" Melina asked him.

"Long enough." The Shaman of Sexy replied.

"Don't say anything to Mike." Holly pleaded.

"I won't. He has to know. So does Randy." John looked the brunette in the eye.

"This time next week, they'll both know." Holly promised him.

"Good." John nodded.

"Now get out of the ladies bathroom." Eve ordered him.

**What do you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**Will Holly stick to her promise?**  
**Is this the last we'll see of Adam?**  
**How will Randy and Mike react to Holly's news? **


	31. Chapter 31

**A new chapter of Finding Holly.**  
**Thanks to all who read and reviewed.**

**I own my OC Holly.**

**I enjoyed writing this chapter so much. It's epic in it's own little way! **

The next couple of days were a blur to Holly. She was well aware of the fact that she had to tell both Mike and Randy that she was pregnant. The Boston native had made a decision that she would have the baby with or without their support. Her main priority was the safety of her unborn child. At the arena, she had arranged to meet with Vince and Stephanie to inform them that she would be unable to compete. The brunette arrived at the door of the office and knocked on it.

"Holly, how nice to see you." Vince smiled as he opened the door.

"You too." Holly nodded.

"Take a seat." Vince told her as he took a seat next to his daughter.

"So, what can we do for you?" Stephanie asked her.

"I've just found out that I'm pregnant." Holly replied.

"Congratulations." Both Vince and Stephanie told her.

"Thanks. Obviously I won't be able to compete. Does this mean that my contract gets terminated?" The Boston native asked nervously.

"Not at all." Stephanie shook her head.

"We'll let you return after the baby arrives, if that's what you want." Vince nodded.

"It is. I love this job." Holly smiled gratefully.

"Mike must be looking forward to becoming a father." Vince added.

"He doesn't know yet." The brunette replied.

"Our lips are sealed." Stephanie assured the Boston native.

"Thank you. I'm just getting my head around it." Holly smiled.

"You're lucky. After your treatment you might have had complications conceiving. You've been blessed with a baby. Make the most of the experience." Stephanie told her.

"I agree. You feel confused now, but when you hold that baby in your arms…it's a rush of pure love." Vince smiled.

"Thanks. I'm going to get some fresh air. Nausea." Holly added.

"Good luck with everything." Stephanie smiled and waved as she left the office.

Holly walked the corridors and let out a sigh of relief as she exited the double doors into the outdoor area. The smell of the food in catering made the brunette feel really nauseous, so she had been spending more time outdoors in the fresh air. A tap on the brunette's shoulder startled her. She spun around to see Randy smiling down at her, cigarettes in hand.

"Want one?" he asked her, holding up the packet.

"No." Holly shook her head.

"Something wrong?" Randy frowned.

"Nothing." Holly shook her head.

"Did you give up smoking?" the Missouri native asked her.

"I guess so." She shrugged.

"Talk to me. I can tell something's wrong." Randy stared at her with those steely eyes.

"I need to talk to Mike." Holly announced and went to walk past Randy.

"Holly!" grabbed her shoulder and spun her to face him.

"What?" she asked him.

"Are you ill?" Randy asked concernedly.

"Why do you say that?" Holly frowned.

"Mike said that you've been sick." Randy replied.

"I caught a bug. My immune system was weakened by my treatment." The Boston native shrugged.

"Hey Holly, I've been looking for you." Mike grinned as he walked towards the pair.

"I've been…" the brunette started but was cut off by her boyfriend.

"Having a meeting with the boss." Mike raised a brow.

"How did you know?" she asked him.

"Cody saw you going into the office." Mike replied.

"I had to see Vince and Stephanie." The brunette sighed.

"Did you get fired?" Mike asked with considerable concern.

"No. I had something to tell them." Holly said.

"What?" Randy and Mike asked in unison.

"Seeing as I have you both here…I'm pregnant." Holly came out with it.

Randy almost choked on his cigarette, while Mike seemed to register it after a few seconds. Holly watched as his face turned from shock to happiness and then to confusion and realisation. The Ohio native's expressions meant that no sooner had he realised that he'd be a father, he realised that he might not be the father at all. The other possible father had a serious expression, like he was thinking back to when the baby would have been conceived.

"Is it his?" Mike asked calmly and nodded towards Randy.

"I have no idea." Holly replied truthfully.

"Are you keeping it?" Randy asked her.

"Yes. With or without you two." Holly added.

"Are you going to do a test or something?" Mike asked his girlfriend.

"I'd rather do it after the birth. I already have a higher chance of miscarriage." Holly replied.

"I love you, I do. But this is too much." Mike sighed and ran a hand over his hair.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Holly asked him.

"I don't want to, but I'm not sure I can be with you if the baby's not mine." Mike shook his head.

"Is that a subtle way of asking me to have an abortion?" the brunette asked.

"I don't know." Mike shrugged.

"Well it's not an option. This could be my one chance of having a baby." Holly told him.

"Not my problem." Mike shook his head and walked away.

"What about you?" Holly asked Randy.

"What about me?" he frowned.

"Do you want to be involved?" the Boston native asked him.

"I'm not looking for any commitment." Randy sighed and looked away.

"So, it was fine when you wanted to sleep with me? Now that I'm knocked up you change your mind." Holly shook her head.

"That's not what I said." Randy replied.

"You've made yourself clear." The brunette shook her head.

"Holly…" Randy sighed.

"No, I'm done here." She replied and walked away.

Holly kept walking until she literally collapsed in a heap on the floor. Hot tears were escaping from her big blue eyes and she could hardly breath for sobs. In the space of an hour she had lost her job, for however long, as well as the two men she cared about the most apart from her dad. Now she would have to tell her parents about her pregnancy. They had loved Mike, so much that they would ask questions if they knew that he had left her alone and pregnant.

Holly was afraid of her parents being ashamed of her. She was their only child and if they knew the whole story, they'd surely be disappointed in her. They would find out at a later date. The brunette had suffered too many rejections for one day. At least she had kept her promise to John, by telling both men about her pregnancy. Hopefully John wouldn't desert her just because Mike and Randy had. Perhaps he could even reason with them.

"Hey, what's wrong?" a voice asked.

Holly raised her tear stained face to see Adam standing over her.

"Get away from me." Holly hissed.

"I want to help. You're shaking." The Canadian frowned with genuine concern.

"Why would you want to help me?" the brunette raised a brow suspiciously.

"Because I still care." Adam replied and helped her to her feet.

"Thanks." Holly sniffed as she wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" the blonde man asked her.

"Would you listen?" Holly asked him.

"Yes." Adam nodded and wrapped an arm around her trembling shoulders.

**What do you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**Will Adam be an unlikely help?**  
**Will Mike and Randy change their minds?**  
**Whose baby is it?**

**I already know who's the daddy! (One of my signature twists coming soon!) **


	32. Chapter 32

**This is a new chapter of Finding Holly.**  
**Thanks to all who have been reading and reviewing.**

**I own my OC Holly.**

**Expect a twist in this chapter... **

Holly awoke in a strange bed in a strange room. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, which were still raw from crying. The brunette got out of bed and followed the smell of food cooking. She saw Adam making breakfast and walked over to one of the kitchen stools. The Canadian turned to face her and gave a smile.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked her.

"As well as I could." Holly replied.

"I'm making breakfast." Adam said.

"I'm not so good with food at the moment." Holly reminded him.

"Oh yeah. Maybe just try something?" he suggested.

"Maybe." The brunette nodded.

Adam went over to the food and put a small amount on a plate for Holly. She smiled gratefully as he placed it down in front of her. The Boston native took a couple of mouthfuls and took a sip of some water. Nausea swept over her and she headed in the direction of the bathroom that she had passed on her way from the bedroom. Adam followed with genuine concern and held back her cocoa coloured hair as she vomited into the toilet.

"I'm sorry." Adam said when she finally stopped.

"Not your fault." Holly replied.

"Maybe we should take you to see a doctor." The blonde man suggested.

"Will you come with me?" the brunette asked him.

"If that's what you want." Adam nodded.

"Yeah." Holly nodded.

Meanwhile, Mike was sitting backstage at the arena in preparation for a taping. He frowned as he saw Randy walk into catering. He followed the Missouri native and saw him sit down next to John. Mike sighed and walked over to his two friends. Randy wouldn't meet his gaze, but John removed his signature shades and gestured to an empty seat.

"Hey, sit down." John told him.

"Mike." Randy nodded.

"Randy." Mike replied.

"I take it Holly told you?" John raised a brow.

"You knew?" Mike frowned at his friend.

"I encouraged her to tell you guys." John replied.

"Where is she anyway?" Mike asked.

"Don't look at me." Randy shrugged.

"I left you together." Mike said.

"She's nothing to do with me. I don't need any commitments except my job." Randy informed him.

"I'm surprised at you two. I thought you'd be able to sort this like adults." John sighed.

"Someone must be looking after her. She didn't come back to our place last night." Mike shrugged.

"Either that or she's done something stupid." John raised a brow seriously.

"Holly wouldn't." Randy shook his head.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. You know my girlfriend better than me." Mike rolled his eyes.

"You dumped her!" Randy retorted.

"I love her!" Mike yelled back.

"Where are you going?" Randy asked as John stood up.

"To try and undo the damage." John replied and walked away.

As he got outside, he heard his cell phone beep. It was a text message from Holly. She was asking him to meet her at the hospital. John's mind raced as he wondered why she would be in hospital. Had something happened to her or to the baby? He set off to the hospital to find out. When he arrived at the correct department, he spotted Holly sitting next to Adam. John frowned as he saw the blonde man put his arm around the brunette's shoulders.

"Holly." John said as he approached them.

"John!" she gasped and hugged him.

"What's he doing here?" the Shaman of Sexy asked her.

"Adam helped me. He looked after me last night." Holly replied.

"I didn't want her to do anything stupid." Adam replied.

"Coming from you that sounds odd." John told him.

"Hey, I'm no my way now. She wanted me to wait until you arrived." Adam shrugged.

"Thanks." John nodded.

"Holly Redman?" a doctor asked.

"Yes?" the brunette replied.

"I'm Dr. Maxwell. Would you like to come in?" the man asked her.

"Yes. Can John come in with me?" the Boston native asked.

"Of course he can." Dr. Maxwell nodded.

They entered the room and took a seat in front of the desk, while the doctor sat behind it. He asked her all kinds of questions, before taking her blood pressure and asking her to take a pregnancy test. When she returned with a positive test, Dr. Maxwell asked her to lie on the bed as he examined her and prodded her stomach. Once he was finished he sat back down and typed something into his computer.

"Holly, I'm certain that you're pregnant. I would like you to come for a sonogram now." He told her.

"Ok." She nodded as she and John followed him to another room.

Holly lay on the bed and smiled at John. She was grateful for his presence in this situation. A radiographer came in and the doctor left the room. The radiographer was a woman of around forty with blonde hair in a ponytail and white overalls. She squirted the cold gel onto Holly's stomach and ran the probe back and forth as a grainy picture appeared on the screen.

"What's wrong?" Holly asked as she saw the woman frown.

"Try to stay calm, I'm just checking something." The woman assured her.

"I'm here." John said as he took Holly's hand in his own.

"I'm going to ask the doctor for a second opinion." The radiographer said as she left the room.

"What if the baby's dead?" Holly asked John.

"Don't panic. I'm here for you." John smiled and stroked her hair.

The doctor returned and did the same thing that the radiographer had been doing. He nodded and pointed something out to the radiographer. She nodded and put the probe back in its holder. Dr. Maxwell helped Holly to sit up and asked her when she thought that she conceived her baby. Holly replied that it was just over a month ago.

"Holly, your baby must have been conceived at least a month before that." Dr. Maxwell told her.

"So, she's further on than she thought?" John frowned.

"The baby looks as developed as any baby at eight to ten weeks." The doctor nodded.

"That means…" Holly sighed.

"That means it is Mike's baby." John nodded.

Mike had finished his match and was sitting back in catering with Randy. They weren't going to lose their friendship over a woman, so they decided to stay friends. They had been talking about old times when John walked in and sat down next to Randy. Both men looked at him as he placed a brown envelope onto the table. It had Mike's name on the front.

"What's this?" Mike asked.

"Something from Holly." John replied.

"Have you seen her?" Randy asked his friend.

"She asked me to come to the hospital with her." John told them.

"What's that?" Randy asked as Mike opened the envelope.

Inside were a sonogram picture and a note. The note was in Holly's handwriting.

Mike, this is a photo of my baby. It was conceived eight weeks ago. You do the math. Holly. X

The Ohio native passed the note to Randy, who read it and sighed.

"It's not mine." The Missouri native said.

"I'm going to be a father." Mike said.

"Holly doesn't want anything to do with either of you." John shook his head.

"But she's having my baby. I love her." Mike frowned.

"She can't deal with all this. Her priority is her baby." John told him.

"What am I supposed to do?" Mike asked.

"If you love her, let her go." John shrugged.

**What do you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**Will Mike be able to leave Holly alone?**  
**What do you think of Adam being nice?**  
**Would Mike make a good dad? **


	33. Chapter 33

**Here's another chapter of Finding Holly.**  
**Thanks to all for the reviews etc.**

**I own my OC Holly, as well as her parents.**

**There will be more happening next chapter.**  
**Hope you enjoy this one anyway... **

It had been six weeks since Holly had put in an appearance at the shows. Mike hadn't even spoken to her since he found out that the baby was his. He had tried calling and leaving messages but got no reply. Two days after they fought, Mike discovered that she had taken all her belongings from their apartment. Randy had been missing the Boston native too. John seemed to be keeping in touch with her, but he would not let either man have her contact details.

"How is she?" Mike asked as soon as he saw John in the locker room.

"Healthy and content." John replied simply.

"Can't you give me more than that?" Mike asked him.

"I'm honouring Holly's wishes." John shrugged.

"Is someone taking care of her?" the Ohio native asked.

"Her parents are taking care of her." John replied.

"So she's in Boston then?" Mike looked up at his friend.

"She'll kill me if you turn up." The Shaman of Sexy warned Mike.

"What if Wayne's trying to worm his way in?" Mike fretted.

"You're the one that dumped her cause she was pregnant." John shook his head.

"I didn't think I could raise another guy's kid. Now I know that it's mine." Mike reasoned.

"Don't know if Holly sees it that way." The brunette man raised a brow.

"Then I need to see her." Mike pleaded.

"That might be a bad idea." John warned.

"I need to try. I can't just throw away the love of my life and my child." Mike shrugged.

"She's staying with her parents. You know the house right?" John asked.

"Yeah." Mike nodded eagerly.

"If you do go, don't tell her you found out from me." John told his friend.

"I won't." Mike replied as he headed towards the door.

"You're going now?" John frowned.

"No, we fly to Boston in three weeks anyway." Mike replied.

"So where are you going?" John asked him.

"To pick up a few things." The Ohio native replied.

"I was hoping for something more specific." John called out after his friend. He got no reply.

Meanwhile, in Boston, Holly was being well looked after by her parents. She had told her mother the whole story as soon as she arrived home, but she was afraid to tell her father. She had always been close to him and she didn't want him to be disappointed in her. Holly had ignored all contact with Mike and Randy. She had stayed in touch with John, because she was sure that she could trust him.

"How do you feel now?" Susan asked her daughter.

"Better." Holly replied as she lay on her parents' couch.

"You've got some colour back in your cheeks." Her mother nodded.

"I thought morning sickness only happened in the early stages." Holly frowned.

"That's a myth honey. Sometimes it lasts the whole nine months." Susan replied.

"Gee, thanks for the reassurance mom!" the brunette chuckled.

"Are you excited for your next sonogram?" her mother asked her.

"I guess so." Holly shrugged.

"They'll be able to tell you the baby's sex. Are you going to find out?" Susan asked her daughter.

"I haven't decided yet." The brunette replied.

"Let me see that tummy." Susan smiled.

"Can you tell yet?" Holly asked as she held her shirt up.

"I can see the bump starting to grow." Her mother nodded and placed her hand on her daughter's stomach.

"Mom, what do you think I should do?" Holly frowned.

"About the sonogram or the morning sickness?" Susan asked her.

"About Mike." Holly replied.

"Honey, I'm not going to make your decisions for you." Susan smiled apologetically.

"I still love him. But, I feel like he could leave me at any time." Holly sighed.

"Your hormones will be making you more emotional. But when I got pregnant with you, your dad loved every minute of it. He would feel you kicking and take me to all of my appointments. Wouldn't Mike like to experience that too?" Susan asked her.

"He's never struck me as the fatherly type." Holly shrugged.

"Sometimes appearances can be deceptive." Her mother reminded her.

"Mom, are you disappointed in me?" Holly asked seriously.

"Holly, you have never disappointed me. After my miscarriages, I thought I'd never be a mom. As soon as I found out I was pregnant with you, I was so worried that I'd lose you. The day you were born I cried with joy. I'm so proud of you and the person that you've become. I love you unconditionally." Susan told her.

"I love you too." Holly hugged her mother.

"I have a confession to make." Gary said as he entered the room.

"What is it?" Holly asked her father.

"I know everything. I overheard you two talking the night you came home." Gary replied.

"Are you mad at me?" Holly bit her lip.

"Of course not. I'm only a little mad that you felt you couldn't tell me. I'm not going to judge you. I love you and you've never disappointed me." Gary smiled at his daughter.

"Thanks dad." The brunette smiled and embraced him.

John was driving to the next venue with Mike. The Ohio native was running late for their agreed departure time. John folded his arms and rested against the car with his arms folded across his chest. Five minutes later, Mike hurried across to the car with his luggage. The Shaman of Sexy rolled his eyes beneath his shades and popped the trunk for Mike to put his bags in there.

"You took your time." John said.

"Sorry." Mike replied.

"Let's try and get to the hotel before dark." John muttered as he got into the driver's side.

"Want some gum?" Mike asked as he sat in the front passenger seat.

"Yeah, sure." John nodded as he turned on the engine.

"It's in here somewhere…" Mike sighed as he emptied his jacket pockets.

"What have you been buying now?" John asked as Mike pulled out some credit card receipts.

"It's top secret." Mike replied and finally found the gum.

"Um, I think I'll pass." John frowned at the crumpled pack of gum.

"It's fine." Mike shrugged.

"I'm afraid of what else has been in your pockets." John told his friend.

"You weren't bothered when we had to shower together." Mike pouted.

"I'd appreciate if you didn't tell anyone that particular story." John replied.

"It was completely innocent. There was only enough hot water for one shower." Mike shrugged.

"At least I kept my underwear on." John pulled a face.

"Did my naked body offend you John?" Mike asked.

"If I say yes can we drop the subject?" John raised a brow over his shades.

"I guess so." Mike shrugged.

They sat in silence until John's cell phone rang. Mike immediately picked it up, as John was driving. He saw Holly's name on the caller ID and froze. John glanced across and nodded for him to answer the call.

"It's Holly." Mike sighed.

"Answer it." John replied.

"Hello?" Mike answered the call. "It's Mike, John's driving."

John continued to drive as Mike listened to what Holly was saying and nodded a few times. It was the quietest Mike had been in a while. The Shaman of Sexy glanced across at his friend as he ended the call.

"What did she say?" John asked him.

"She wants to see me when we get to Boston in three weeks time." Mike replied.

**What do you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**What do you think Mike was buying?**  
**Should Holly discover the baby's sex?**

**The next chapter will be in Boston. **


	34. Chapter 34

**Here's a new chapter of Finding Holly.**  
**Thanks to all readers and reviewers.**

**I own my OC Holly.**

**This is a shorter chapter, but there's more to come... **

Holly cradled her small bump nervously as she hovered over by the window. She was expecting Mike any time now, and she was worrying about what he was going to do or say. Her parents had kindly vacated the house so that the couple could speak in private. The Boston native looked out of the window as she saw a car pull into the drive. She sighed and walked over to the door to let Mike in.

Mike got out of the car, making sure that he had what he needed to bring into the house. He walked up to the front door and rang the bell. The door opened a couple of seconds later to reveal Holly. She looked positively glowing, wearing a pale blue dress and her deep brown hair loose down her back. A neat baby bump was visible underneath the loose fitting dress. Mike held out the flowers that he had brought for her.

"These are lovely." Holly smiled and gestured for him to come in.

"You look well." Mike told her as he entered the living area.

"I feel a lot better." The brunette replied as she placed the flowers in some water.

"So…" Mike sighed.

"Let's sit down. Unless you want a drink or something?" Holly asked him.

"No, I'm good." Mike replied and took a seat opposite her.

"Do you want to go first?" Holly asked him.

"No, you can go first." Mike told her.

"Mike, I know I've behaved terribly. You should understand that you really hurt me. I would never have done half of that stuff if you hadn't acted the way you did. My parents know everything and they forgive me. I need to know if you can forgive me, because otherwise we'll end up doing the same stuff over and over." Holly said.

"I accept that some stuff was completely my own fault. I can forgive you." Mike nodded.

"Would you like to say something?" Holly asked him.

"Sure. I want to begin by saying I'm sorry. I know it doesn't mean a lot after how I acted. Being apart from you has made me realise how much I long to be with you. I've never loved anyone like I love you. I know people think I'm the party guy, or the joker, but I'm ready to be a father to my child." Mike told her.

"You didn't want that if it wasn't your child." Holly raised a brow.

"I didn't know if I could raise someone else's kid." Mike shrugged.

"I understand." The brunette nodded.

"You do?" Mike looked surprised.

"If some other woman had your baby I'd feel the same way." Holly nodded.

"This baby will be so loved." Mike assured her.

"Do you mean that?" the Boston native asked him.

"I honestly do. I mean, this is our baby and I don't want to miss out on its life." Mike replied.

"His life." Holly said.

"What?" Mike frowned.

"It's a boy." Holly smiled as she handed him her recent sonogram picture.

"I'm having a son?" Mike shook his head in disbelief.

"I found out last week." She nodded.

"This is our son?" the Ohio native asked as he gazed at the picture.

"Yeah. His little heart was beating and he kicked his legs." Holly smiled happily.

"We're having a baby boy!" Mike exclaimed with tears in his eyes.

"I'm having a baby boy. How can I trust that you won't leave again?" Holly frowned.

"I have something to show you." Mike told her.

"What?" the brunette shrugged her shoulders.

Mike pulled out his cell phone and found the photo that he was looking for. He showed it to Holly and watched as she realised what it was. It was a photo of their spare room, although it was now decorated as a nursery, complete with crib and other baby accessories. The brunette smiled as she admired the work that had been put into it. The Ohio native had done it all by himself.

"Do you like it?" he asked her.

"I love it." Holly nodded.

"I literally bought half of the baby store. I have the booties, the bibs, a car seat and a teddy bear that plays lullabies…" Mike told her.

"That's so sweet." Holly smiled at him.

"Does that mean you'll come home?" Mike asked hopefully.

"How does a nursery convince me that you won't leave?" the brunette frowned confusedly.

"That won't, but this might…" he replied as he reached into his jacket pocket.

"Mike, what are you…?" Holly's eyes widened as he got down on one knee.

"I love you, Holly Isabel Redman. Will you be my wife?" Mike asked her.

"Are you serious?" she gasped.

"I know that you just got divorced. It doesn't mean we have to get married any time soon. I just wanted to show you that I'm ready to commit to you and our son." Mike replied.

"Mike, you don't know how much I want to say yes…" the brunette chewed her bottom lip.

"Then say yes." Mike nodded, his eyes wide open and honest.

Holly stared at the sparkling ring and then into Mike's eyes. She really wanted to say yes, but she was afraid. It wasn't just her now. She had a baby to think about too. So many thoughts were rushing through her head at that moment. Mike's hand caressed her cheek as he leaned in and kissed her softly. The Boston native returned the kiss and pulled Mike in a little closer. She took his hand and placed it on her baby bump.

"You don't have to answer now." Mike whispered.

"You're not mad?" she frowned.

"Not at all. The offer's open. If you need time I'll give you that." Mike replied and kissed her head gently.

**What do you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**Should Holly say yes to Mike's proposal?**  
**What might they name their baby son?**  
**Anything you hope to see in the next chapters? **


	35. Chapter 35

**Here's a new chapter of Finding Holly.**  
**Thanks to all for the reviews etc.**

**I own my OC Holly, as well as her parents. Carmi, who is mentioned, belongs to Kennedy's Friday Night Delight.**

**Enjoy the chapter and remember to let me know if you like it. **

Mike awoke before Holly. He had spent the night in her bed at her parents' house. He was thankful that he hadn't been subjected to any abuse from Gary and Susan. He understood why Holly hadn't replied to the marriage proposal, but he wanted her to say yes so badly. He was at the point where he couldn't imagine spending his life with anyone except Holly. When she had told him that she was having a baby boy, he could have burst with pride and love.

The Ohio native glanced over to the sleeping pregnant woman and a smile crossed his lips. Mike gently placed a hand on the baby bump and moved to place his ear to it too. The sudden movement had awoken the Boston native. She lazily opened one eye, but she remained silent as she heard Mike begin to talk to her bump.

"Hey, I'm your dad. I know you can hear me, cause I read the pregnancy books. I wanted you to know that I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I'm here now, and I'm not going anywhere. You and me will have so much fun. You can even make fun of uncle John with me. Try not to cause too much trouble for your mom. I felt you kicking last night. You're pretty strong already. I love you." Mike smiled as he finished.

"That was sweet." Holly whispered.

"How long have you been awake?" Mike asked her.

"A while." The brunette shrugged.

"I meant that, you know." Mike told her.

"You're not going anywhere?" Holly raised a brow.

"Nope." The Ohio native shook his head.

"I'm glad." Holly smiled.

Mike smiled too. He slowly made his way back up the bed and caressed the brunette's cheek. Their blue eyes met as Mike inched forward and connected her lips with his own. Holly reciprocated the kiss and wrapped an arm around his neck, pulling him towards her. Holly's mother interrupted them as she entered the room to see what Holly wanted for breakfast.

"Sorry." She mouthed as she left the room.

"Are you going to the arena today?" Holly asked Mike.

"Yeah, I kind of have to." Mike replied.

"Can I come with you?" the brunette asked him.

"Are you sure you're up to it?" Mike frowned concernedly.

"I'm sure. I'd like to make my peace with Randy too." Holly nodded.

"I think that's a good idea." Mike nodded in agreement.

After breakfast, the couple made their way to the arena in Boston. Mike had a match and a promo to shoot later on. John was the first person to see Holly arrive at the arena. He whipped of his signature shades and smiled as he approached them.

"Holly, you look great." He told her, giving her a hug.

"I look huge." She corrected him.

"No you don't." Mike told her.

"I just sent Randy a message to come and meet me here." John smiled.

"I hope he's not still mad at me." Holly frowned.

"He's missed you." John told her.

"I missed him too. As a friend." She added when Mike raised a brow.

"So, what's new?" John asked her.

"Does he know the baby's sex?" Mike asked Holly.

"No." she shook her head.

"What was so important?" Randy asked as he approached John.

"Look who it is." John grinned and motioned to the Boston native.

"Holly!" Randy broke into a smile.

"Hi Randy." She returned a smile.

"Hey, the suspense is killing me!" John joked.

"You can tell them." Holly told Mike.

"We're having a baby boy." The Ohio native grinned like a kid at Christmas.

"Oh, that's great." John gave Mike a bro hug.

"I'm so pleased for you." Randy smiled and gave Holly a hug.

"So, are you two…?" John raised a brow.

"We're together. Just taking it day by day." Holly replied.

"Why don't you and Randy talk? I'll go with John." Mike suggested.

"Shall we?" Holly asked the Missouri native.

"I should apologise." Randy nodded as they walked over to some seats.

"I don't think it was entirely your fault." Holly shrugged.

"I know how much Mike adores you." Randy told her.

"He asked me to marry him." The brunette sighed.

"What did you say?" Randy asked warily, seeing that she was not wearing a ring.

"I really wanted to say yes, but I couldn't." the brunette sighed.

"Do you want to marry him?" Randy asked her.

"Of course I do." Holly nodded.

"What's stopping you?" Randy shrugged.

"I need to know that he'll be there for me and the baby." The brunette replied.

"I'm sure he will be." The Missouri native nodded.

"I'm sorry I didn't talk to you before now." Holly frowned.

"I kind of understand." Randy shrugged.

"I don't know what I'd have done without John." The Boston native smiled.

"He's been visiting his girlfriend on weekends." Randy replied.

"I didn't realise that he was seeing anyone." Holly gasped.

"It's been going on for a while apparently. It's Carmi Helms." Randy nodded.

"Hurricane's sister?" Holly raised a brow.

"That's the one." The Viper nodded.

"I've never met her." Holly told him.

"She hangs around within a certain group." Randy explained.

"Oh, those guys." Holly nodded.

"Yeah, Shannon Moore, Matt and Jeff Hardy…" Randy nodded.

"Wow, that's a hardcore group." The brunette sighed.

"Are you scared of them?" Randy smirked.

"They're all barbecues and dirt bikes and I'm from the suburbs of Boston. They'd eat me alive!" the brunette diva 's eyes widened.

"I'm sure they wouldn't Holly." Randy assured her.

"I'll take your word for it Randal." Holly raised a brow questioningly.

They walked back to where Mike and John were joking about something or other. John looked more relaxed and happy than he had in a while. This new girlfriend was obviously doing something right. Before Holly could say anything, the sound of gasps and cooing filled the air. The Boston native turned to see Eve and Jillian heading over towards her.

"We have missed you!" Jillian told her.

"Look how much you've grown." Eve gasped.

"How far along are you?" Jillian asked.

"Five months." Holly replied.

"Do you know what you're having?" Eve asked.

"A boy." Holly replied.

"Oh, I bet he'll look just like his daddy!" Jillian walked over to Mike and pinched his cheeks.

"Why wouldn't he? I'm awesome." Mike shrugged.

"Don't start that again." Holly sighed.

"Start what?" Eve asked.

"He was so excited about being a father, he even wrote a list of possible names." Holly explained.

"According to Holly, the baby wouldn't like to be called Awesome Mizanin." Mike pouted.

"That wasn't even the worse one on the list." Holly informed the others.

"He could have Awesome as a middle name." Mike reasoned.

"Why not just name him Adam?" the brunette shrugged.

"That's not even funny." Mike pouted.

"Hey, there's still time for choosing a name." John said.

"Are you going to give birth naturally?" Eve asked the Boston native.

"I don't want that image in my head." John frowned.

"I thought a birthing pool might be good." Holly replied to Eve's question.

"Will you be there during the birth?" Randy asked Mike.

"Of course." The Ohio native replied.

"He can get into the pool with me." Holly nodded.

"Cool." Mike nodded.

"So, John. I wanted to thank you so much for the help." Holly said to him.

"Oh, no problem." John smiled at her.

"She thinks that was your advice? Mike raised a brow.

"Carmi may have given me pointers on what to say…" John shrugged.

**What do you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**Next chapter, Holly will reply to Mike's proposal... **


	36. Chapter 36

**Here's a new chapter of Finding Holly.**  
**Thanks to all readers and reviewers, etc.**

**I own my OC Holly. Carmi belongs to Kennedy's Friday Night Delight.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. Remember to review and let me know... **

Holly stood in front of the mirror and inspected her growing baby bump. Mike had gone into protective father mode, which meant that she wasn't allowed to join him at the arena. The Boston native was going to be stuck at her parents' house with only the cat and dog for company. Her parents both had to work, which was both a blessing and a curse. As much as Holly would enjoy the peace, she knew that boredom would soon kick in.

She walked down the stairs following a shower. The Boston native was afraid of having a bath, in case she couldn't get back up. The brunette wore one of her new maternity dresses that her mother had bought for her. It was pale green with white polka dots. Mike had been making breakfast, which smelled really good, given that Mike didn't have an impressive kitchen record.

"Smells good." Holly smiled as she entered the kitchen.

"Hopefully it tastes as good too." Mike grinned.

"Can't I come with you today?" Holly tried to persuade him.

"I'm not taking any chances." Mike shook his head.

"So, being home alone is safer than being around people at the arena?" the Boston native raised a brow.

"You won't be on your own." Mike replied.

"Excuse me?" Holly frowned.

"I arranged for someone to come over and keep you company." The Ohio native shrugged.

"You never said anything to me." Holly folded her arms.

"Didn't want to worry you." Mike replied.

Holly shook her head slowly. She knew that Mike was doing all this because he cared about her, but sometimes she couldn't figure him out. The thing with Mike, was that there was always and element of surprise. The brunette was unsure of how he had arranged for her to be babysat. Not only was it short notice, she didn't think that he knew anyone in Boston. That meant that it could be one of the superstars or divas.

Holly wasn't completely comfortable with the thought of her work colleagues seeing her right now. She was bloated and emotional. It would be more humiliating than comforting to the Boston native. As much as it annoyed her, she appreciated the sweet gesture by Mike. Before Holly could say anything, the doorbell rang.

"That will be her." Mike said.

"I'll get it." Holly sighed and walked to the front door.

The brunette opened the door to see a vaguely familiar figure standing there. It was unmistakeably Carmichael Helms. She was shorter than Holly with hazel eyes and brunette hair full of multicoloured streaks. She was dressed in simple blue jeans and a faded t-shirt that looked a little big on her petite frame. She seemed to look warm and friendly, so Holly was instantly put at ease.

"Hi, you must be my babysitter." Holly smiled at her.

"Makes a change from me being babysat." Carmi laughed.

"Holly." The Boston native held out her hand.

"Carmi." The smaller brunette nodded and shook Holly's hand.

"Nice to meet you." Holly nodded and gestured for her to enter the house.

"There she is!" Mike came out of the kitchen with a grin on his face.

"Mike!" Carmi grinned and hugged him.

"This is Holly, and this is our son." Mike gestured towards Holly's bump.

"Congratulations! I can't wait to see Mike as a daddy." Carmi laughed.

"I'm hoping to be a husband too." Mike informed her.

"You guys are engaged?" Carmi raised a brow.

"She hasn't accepted my proposal yet." Mike explained.

"He's doing a good job of trying to convince me though." Holly added.

"He's so sweet when he does that." Carmi smiled.

"Hello?" Came John's voice in the next room.

"No, really, just come on in." Holly shrugged.

"Your dad said I was allowed to walk in." John told her.

"That's alright then." The Boston native sighed.

"Hey John." Carmi's face lit up when she saw him.

"Hey sweets." John smirked and leaned in for a kiss.

"Sorry to break up the party, but we should go." Mike announced.

"Yeah, we're on early." John nodded.

"Don't worry Mike, I'll take good care of her." Carmi told him.

"See you later." Mike smiled as he kissed the top of Holly's head.

After the guys had gone to the arena, the two brunettes sat down and talked. As Holly had expected, Carmi was very friendly and an easy person to speak to. They found some common ground, given that both of them were tomboys rather than girly girls. The Boston native even learned that the fearsome Carolina Crew weren't all that bad. Jeff was the person responsible for Carmi's streaks, while Shannon was apparently a really good listener.

"You should come out to Smithfield sometime." Carmi told her.

"Sounds good. I'll probably need a break after I have this baby." Holly replied.

"I hope you didn't mind me giving you advice." Carmi chewed her bottom lip.

"Sorry?" Holly frowned. She had only just met the girl…

"John was supposed to tell you." Carmi explained.

"John…" the Boston native nodded and sighed as she realised.

"He passed it off as his own advice?" Carmi seemed to be able to read her mind.

"I did wonder how he knew some of that stuff." Holly admitted.

"Well, it obviously worked." Carmi said.

"What do you mean?" Holly asked her.

"You are back with Mike." Carmi pointed out.

"Yeah." The brunette smiled and cradled her baby bump.

"He's one of the good guys." Carmi told her.

"I know." Holly nodded and smiled.

That evening, Holly lay awake as she thought about what Carmi had said. Suddenly it was clear what the Boston native wanted. She wanted Mike and she wasn't about to let him go easily. The Ohio native was lying asleep beside her. She gently nudged him until his eyes fluttered open. He groaned and rubbed his eyes as he rolled over to look at her. Holly sat up and prepared to say what she needed to say.

"Is it the baby?" Mike asked.

"No, I need to tell you something." Holly replied.

"Ok then." The Ohio native nodded.

"Yes." She replied.

"Yes?" Mike frowned.

"Yes, I'll marry you." The brunette giggled.

"What?" Mike gasped and sat up in bed.

"I said, yes, I accept your proposal. I want to be your wife!" Holly repeated.

"Really?" he looked at her.

"I'm sure." Holly nodded.

"Have I ever told you that I love you?" Mike asked her.

"I'm sure you have." The Boston native nodded.

"Well I'm about to say it again…I love you." Mike grinned and embraced her.

"I love you too." Holly sighed and kissed him softly.

It was in the early hours when John received a message from Mike:

_SHE SAID YES! AWESOME!_

**What do you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**Baby names? Any suggestions? **  
**Also, if any readers are interested in a sequel of sorts, please let me know! **


	37. Chapter 37

**Here's another chapter of Finding Holly.**  
**Thanks for all reviews. I appreciate them.**

**I own Holly. Carmi belongs to Kennedy's Friday Night Delight.**

**I'm guessing that I have less than ten chapters left... **

With John and Mike being occupied with work, Carmi was more than happy to continue to act as Holly's minder. The Boston native wasn't going to argue about it. Her parents had been very welcoming towards their daughter's fellow divas and superstars. Despite still having three months to go, Mike had already begun to prepare a hospital bag for Holly, just in case.

At dinner the previous evening, Mike had asked what Holly was like as a baby. This resulted in Gary climbing up to the attic and returning with a box full of family photographs. Any hopes of banishing them back to the attic were dashed when Carmi headed straight to the box on her arrival. She dragged the box over to the couch and began removing the photo albums.

"Is that you?" Carmi asked as she pointed to a blue-eyed baby.

"Yeah." Holly nodded.

"Check out your dad's hair!" Carmi grinned as she pointed at another photo.

"He had a bigger perm than my mom." Holly shook her head and frowned.

"You look like your mom." Carmi informed her.

"Thanks. Most people say that." Holly replied.

"Hey there." Carmi smiled at Bruce the dog. He looked up at her and blinked his brown eyes.

"Oh no! I hate that picture." Holly frowned at the next photo.

"You look very…" Carmi searched for the right word.

"Like a giant raspberry?" Holly suggested.

The photo was of Holly and Wayne at her prom. She wore a very frilly pink dress. Her hair was pinned up and sprayed with glittery hairspray. The Boston native thought that she looked like an overgrown Christmas fairy. It was the one time that her mother tried to make her look more feminine. Not that she looked manly, but Holly would choose jeans over a skirt any day.

"When was this taken?" Carmi asked as she picked up another photo.

"That photo was taken the night I got married." Holly sighed.

"You were married?" Carmi raised her brow.

"Unfortunately." The Boston native nodded.

"So…?" the smaller brunette shrugged.

"What?" Holly frowned.

"You can't tell me that and then stop." The baby of the Carolina Crew told her.

"I was with the other guys celebrating the end of our developmental course. It was in Vegas. I drank way too much and woke up married to the course mentor." Holly sighed.

"Was he hot?" Carmi asked her.

"Adam Copeland?" Holly frowned.

"You married Edge?" Carmi gasped.

"We only just got divorced." Holly nodded.

"John never said anything." Carmi shook her head.

"It's not something I like to admit." The Boston native shrugged.

"Although, speaking of weddings…" Carmi grabbed Holly's left hand.

"You like?" Holly raised a brow.

"Of course I like." Carmi nodded. The taller brunette frowned.

"You helped pick out the ring, didn't you?" Holly sighed.

"He wanted it to be perfect for you." Carmi reasoned.

Holly admired the sparkling silver and diamond ring on her finger and nodded.

The two brunettes continued their conversation until Holly let out a startled yelp.

"What's wrong?" Carmi asked immediately.

"That was a sharp pain." Holly gasped.

"Do you need me to call Mike?" Carmi asked her.

"No, I think it's gone now." The Boston native replied.

"Let me know if it happens again." The baby Hurricane told her.

"I will." Holly nodded.

"Have you practiced any of these?" Carmi asked as she flipped through a book of pregnancy exercises.

"We did try some, but Mike complained that it was too difficult." Holly replied.

"And he's not even pregnant." Carmi sighed.

"That's the way he is." Holly let a smile cross her lips.

"I can't believe that you're the girl who's won over The Chick Magnet. He never wanted commitment and he never loved anyone like that. You must have done something right." Carmi chuckled.

"I think I was more trouble than I was worth at first." Holly admitted.

"Don't say that I told you. John says that Mike was a mess without you." Carmi whispered.

"My lips are sealed." The Boston native nodded.

"You and John are together?" Holly raised a brow questioningly.

"We are. We've had our share of ups and downs, but we're good now." The baby of the Carolina Crew replied.

"Can I ask you something?" Holly chewed her bottom lip nervously.

"Sure, what is it?" Carmi asked her.

"Well, I don't have any siblings or any good female friends…so I was wondering if you would be my maid of honour when Mike and me get married?" Holly asked her.

"I would love too. I'm sure that Mike would love that too." Carmi nodded and leaned in to hug Holly.

"Oh, here we go." Holly nodded as her unborn baby kicked her.

"Can I feel?" Carmi asked eagerly.

"Sure." Holly nodded.

"So, do you have any names picked out?" Carmi asked her.

"I have a couple in mind. I'll probably go with something completely different though." The Boston native replied.

"I'm sure Mike has had some suggestions." Carmi smiled.

"If you can count Awesome and Mizfit as name suggestions." Holly laughed.

The guys soon arrived back, along with Randy. Susan arrived back after that. She was in the kitchen preparing a meal for all of them. Mike was concerned about Holly's twinge earlier, but she and Carmi assured him that it had not happened since. John and Carmi seemed to be really close, which made Holly feel sorry for Randy. The Missouri native had to sit with the two couples, unless he joined her mother in the kitchen.

"You ok Randy?" Holly frowned.

"Fine." He nodded.

"What?" Holly frowned as he started to laugh.

"I just realised that your mother is the only one here, who hasn't seem Mike naked!" he replied.

"Actually…" Mike started.

"Oh please." Holly sighed.

"I forgot my towel. I thought I could run back to your room without anyone seeing…" Mike pouted a little.

"Mom?" Holly yelled.

"Yes honey?" Susan walked into the room.

"Why didn't you tell me that you saw my fiancée naked?" Holly asked her.

"Because there was nothing to see." Susan shrugged.

"Excuse me?" Mike gasped.

"He was just out of the shower…" Holly's mother shrugged.

"No, he looks like that all the time." Randy informed her.

"I am the real deal sex appeal!" Mike pouted.

"To me you are." Holly nodded and kissed his cheek.

**What do you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**Let me know if you would like to read a sequel.**  
**Should Mike and Holly get married soon or wait?**  
**Should Holly have the baby at home or in the hospital? **


	38. Chapter 38

**Here's another chapter of Finding Holly.**  
**Thanks to all readers and reviewers. Much appreciated.**

**I own Holly. Carmi belongs to Kennedy's Friday Night Delight.**

**Enjoy the chapter... **

The following week, Holly was desperate to get out of the house. Seeing as Mike and John were at a show, Carmi agreed to take the Boston native out for a change of scenery. Holly took Carmi for a walk through the tree-covered area behind her home. She showed Carmi her childhood treehouse that her dad had built. The baby of the Carolina Crew was quite impressed with that.

"I used to spend hours out here." Holly told Carmi.

"Maybe your son will be able to play here too." Carmi suggested.

"That would be great." Holly nodded.

"Are you excited to meet him?" Carmi asked her.

"And nervous." Holly nodded.

"What's making you nervous?" the baby Hurricane asked her.

"Giving birth. I'm really scared." Holly bit her lip.

"It does hurt." Carmi frowned.

"How do you know?" the Boston native raised a brow. There was a long pause.

"I had a baby once." Carmi replied.

"Oh, I never realised." Holly frowned a little.

"He didn't live for long. I named him Matthew Shane." Carmi explained.

"I'm sorry. I feel bad now." Holly sighed.

"Don't feel bad." The shorter brunette shook her head.

"My mom had three miscarriages before I was born." Holly told her.

"That must have been tough." Carmi nodded.

"She couldn't carry boys. The first two were early miscarriages, but the third one was late term. She had to give birth. My dad agreed to try one more time, which is how they got me." Holly explained.

"Do you feel bad cause you're carrying a boy?" Carmi asked the Boston native.

"In a way. I feel bad for you now too." Holly frowned.

"Matthew was premature. His lungs weren't fully developed." Carmi explained.

Holly nodded and sighed. She had to start being more positive. Motherhood was never something that she had thought much about. Since she had fallen pregnant, the Boston native felt more content than she had previously. Mike had really surprised her with his enthusiasm about being a father. Holly had always imagined him as the guy who preferred to party, rather than to settle down. Marriage was never something that the Boston native had thought about, especially after the drama with Adam.

"So, have you decided on a wedding date?" Carmi asked.

"We only just got engaged! I think we'll wait until after the baby's born." Holly replied.

"Never too early to go dress shopping." Carmi grinned.

"I'll also wait until I've lost the baby weight." Holly added, seeing the glint in Carmi's hazel eyes.

"Ok, but then we can go." The shorter brunette nodded.

"Deal." Holly nodded.

They made their way back to the house. They had literally just stepped into the hall when the shorter brunette's eyes widened. Holly frowned confusedly and took off her jacket. Carmi headed towards the kitchen with a spring in her step.

"I smell coffee!" she announced.

"I just made some." Susan said, nursing a steaming cup.

"May I?" Carmi asked.

"Help yourself." Susan nodded.

"Hey mom." Holly sighed as she took a seat opposite her mother.

"How are you feeling?" Susan asked her daughter.

"Tired and bored." The brunette replied.

"The last part of pregnancy does drag." Susan smiled apologetically.

"This coffee is amazing." Carmi announced as she took a seat beside Holly.

"Thank you. I think it's Italian." Susan smiled.

"Anybody home?" Wayne yelled from the front door.

"Who's that?" Carmi frowned.

"Our neighbour Wayne." Susan replied, going to let him in.

"And my ex boyfriend." Holly added.

"How did Mike take that?" Carmi asked, already guessing the answer.

"Not too well." Holly shook her head.

Carmi nodded quietly as Wayne walked into the room, closely followed by Susan. He did look good today, in stonewash jeans and a tight black t-shirt with his biker boots. The dark hair was slicked back and his brown eyes were as gorgeous as ever.

"Look at the size of you." He eyed Holly.

"I'm pregnant." Holly reminded him.

"Of course. Who's the father?" Wayne asked her.

"Same as when you asked last month. It's Mike's baby." Holly rolled her eyes.

"I was afraid you might say that." Wayne replied.

"He's a great guy once you get to know him." Carmi defended her friend.

"Who's this?" Wayne asked.

"This is Carmi Helms. Carmi, this is Wayne." Holly introduced them.

"It's a pleasure." He nodded and smiled.

"Same here." Carmi nodded, somewhat guarding her coffee cup.

"You're not from around here…" Wayne eyed her curiously.

"North Carolina." The smaller brunette replied before he could ask where she was from.

"I finished the bike. The bodywork's all shiny and new." Wayne told them.

"I ride dirtbikes." Carmi informed him.

"Cool. You should come for a ride on my bike." Wayne winked at her.

"Only if I drive." Carmi smirked.

"Do you think you could handle my engine?" he asked her.

"I've handled bigger." Carmi replied, sipping her coffee.

"I'm going to get some fresh air." Holly announced.

The Boston native needed to escape the situation. Wayne could be so sweet, yet he had some sleazy pick up lines. Carmi was giving as good as she got, which was kind of satisfying to know. Holly had no doubts about the baby Hurricane being able to defend herself. Mike and John had already told Holly some stories about Carmi beating up the guys, even the ones closest to her. Apparently the baby of the Carolina Crew wasn't averse to putting the Hardy brothers and even Shannon in their place.

"There's my beautiful fiancé!" Mike yelled down the street as he arrived back.

"Where's Carmi?" John asked as he arrived with Mike.

"Inside with mom and Wayne." Holly replied.

"Wayne?" Mike's face turned into a frown.

"He's been flirting with Carmi." Holly explained.

"He did what?" Mike's eyes widened.

"Knowing Carmi, she'll know what she's doing." John shrugged.

"That's what I was thinking too." Holly nodded.

"I'm going in there!" Mike pouted angrily, as if he were in some action movie.

"Mike!" Holly called after him.

"Come on!" John grabbed Holly's hand as they followed the Ohio native into the house.

"Get off her!" Mike yelled.

"Mike!" Susan gasped as he tackled Wayne to the ground.

"Mikey, I'm fine!" Carmi exclaimed.

"This is for Carmi…" he yelled as he punched Wayne once.

"Mike, stop it!" Holly pleaded.

"And this one's for your salmon fishcakes!" Mike yelled as he landed another punch.

"Come on." John sighed as he dragged Mike off.

"Who the hell are you?" Wayne frowned at John.

"Oh, he's my boyfriend." Carmi replied and smiled at John.

**What do you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**Drama in the next chapter...**


	39. Chapter 39

**Here's a chapter of Finding Holly.**  
**There's possibly two chapters left after this one.**

**I own my OC Holly. Carmi, who is briefly mentioned, belongs to Kennedy's Friday Night Delight.**

**Enjoy the chapter... **

It was a little over a month later. Luckily, Wayne didn't bring any charges against Mike over the unprovoked attack. Holly had about a month until her due date. She was having a hard time recently, suffering from headaches and feeling sick. John and Carmi had been away, but they made plans to return soon in time for the birth of the baby. Mike was allowed time off from WWE because he was unwilling to witness the birth of his first child.

"Come on sleepy!" Mike chuckled as he walked around to Holly's side of the bed.

"No, I'm staying in bed." Holly replied wearily.

"Still feel bad?" Mike asked her.

"Worse." The brunette nodded.

"I'll go get you some water." Mike smiled and kissed her head.

He frowned at how warm her head was. She must be running a temperature. He walked into the kitchen to get some more water for his fiancée, while Susan was clearing away the breakfast dishes. It had been two weeks since Holly had first complained of feeling ill. The Ohio native was beginning to really worry about her. Mike paused and turned to Susan, who looked at him with a worried look.

"I'm worried about Holly." Mike sighed.

"Me too." She nodded.

"I just felt her temperature. She's burning up." Mike frowned.

"I'll go and check it." Susan nodded as she opened the cupboard to find a thermometer.

Mike walked into the room and set a glass of water down on the bedside table. He folded his arms and watched as Susan took the thermometer and checked the reading. Holly sighed and took a sip from the glass of water. Her mother shook her head and sighed. The Ohio native sat on the bed next to his fiancé and lovingly stroked her baby bump.

"Holly, you're burning up." Susan sighed.

"I feel awful." Holly frowned.

"We should get a doctor." Mike nodded.

"No, no doctors." The brunette frowned.

"Mike's right, we need a second opinion." Susan told her daughter.

"Come on, for me?" Mike pouted.

"Ok, I'll see a doctor." Holly nodded.

Susan called the doctor, Dr. Chambers, who arrived soon after. He was in his forties with greying dark hair and thick-rimmed glasses. He wore a grey suit with a khaki green shirt and a shiny green tie. He wore a big silver watch and a thick silver wedding band was visible on his finger. He introduced himself to Holly and took her blood pressure and temperature, before examining her.

"I'm not happy with this. The temperature should be going down. Her blood pressure is a little too high also." Dr. Chambers explained.

"So, what can we do?" Mike asked him.

"I'm recommending that we get her to a hospital." The doctor replied.

"Is it serious?" Susan asked.

"It will be if she doesn't get treatment." Dr. Chambers answered.

"What about the baby?" Mike asked.

"If her condition doesn't pick up, they may decide to deliver the baby early." The doctor replied.

Mike and Susan looked at each other. They sighed and nodded. Neither of them wanted anything to jeopardise the health of Holly and her baby son. Persuading the brunette would be difficult, but hopefully she would agree to go to the hospital, for the sake of her unborn baby, if not for herself.

"Holly, we need you to go to the hospital." Mike told her.

"Do I have to?" she asked him.

"You do, yeah. I need to know that you and the baby are in safe hands." Mike reasoned with her.

"Ok." She replied in a whisper. Perhaps she was too tired to argue.

"Let's go." Susan nodded as they helped Holly out of the bed.

Two hours later, Gary joined Mike and Susan at the hospital. The doctors had been examining Holly for a while, which was making them all nervous. It seemed like ages before a woman in burgundy scrubs approached the trio in the waiting area. She had short honey blonde hair and noticeable teeth.

"You brought in Holly Redman?"

"We did." Susan nodded.

"Hi, my name is Dr. Lennox. I've been treating Holly." The woman explained.

"How is she?" Gary asked.

"We're concerned that her temperature and blood pressure was so high when she arrived. We managed to get them both down, although we need to monitor her overnight." Dr. Lennox explained.

"What about the baby?" Mike asked her.

"We're checking his progress. If Holly's condition doesn't clear up by this time tomorrow, she may have to have a caesarean section." The doctor replied.

"But she still has a month to go." Mike frowned.

"We would make sure that the baby was monitored. If necessary, we can give an injection to strengthen his lungs." Dr. Lennox replied.

"Can anyone see her yet?" Susan asked.

"One at a time for now. Are you Mike?" the doctor asked.

"I am." Mike nodded.

"Holly has been asking for you." Dr. Lennox nodded.

"You go in first." Susan patted the Ohio native's shoulder.

"Are you sure?" Mike frowned.

"Yes." Gary nodded.

Mike stood up and followed the doctor into a side room. Holly was lying on a bed, attached to a drip and a blood pressure monitor. A nurse was just putting a band-aid on her arm, where she had just taken blood for tests. He walked over and stood at the end of the bed. Holly smiled when she saw him, gesturing for him to come closer. He sat beside the bed and held her hand in his own.

"Did you speak to the doctor?" the brunette asked him.

"Just now." Mike nodded.

"They might have to deliver the baby early." Holly told him.

"I know. Hopefully they won't need to." Mike replied.

"But I might get worse." The brunette told him.

"That won't happen." Mike shook his head defiantly.

"But if it does…" Holly said.

"It won't happen." Mike replied, trying his hardest not to cry.

"Mike, will you listen to me!" Holly sighed.

"I'm sorry, go ahead." He nodded as he held her hand.

"If anything does happen to me, I want you to promise me that you'll look after our son." Holly told him.

"Nothing is going to happen to you." Mike assured her.

"But if it does, I need you to promise me that you'll look after our son." The brunette told him.

"Holly, you know I will." Mike replied, feeling a lump in his throat.

"Promise me." Holly nodded.

"I promise you that I will take care of our son." Mike told her.

"Good." The brunette nodded.

Mike stood up and leaned towards her. She stroked his cheek softly and kissed his lips. He kissed her back, hoping that this wasn't the last time he would be able to do so. Holly broke away and motioned for him to sit back down.

"And also, if anything were to happen, I want you to know that I would have loved to be your wife. I love you more than I ever admit." Holly smiled at him.

"You are going to be my wife. I'm not giving up until I get that ring on your finger." Mike smiled at her.

**What do you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**Will Holly and the baby be ok?**  
**Find out in the next chapter! **


	40. Chapter 40

**Here's the next chapter of Finding Holly.**  
**Thanks for the reviews. Never had such a demand for more!**

**I own Holly. Carmi belongs to Kennedy's Friday Night Delight.**

**Enjoy the chapter... **

Mike woke up the next morning and rubbed his eyes. He had been sleeping on the couch in the relatives' waiting area all night. Gary and Susan went home to rest, but Mike needed to stay in case anything happened to Holly or the baby. The doctors and nurses were all hurrying about the corridor outside. The Ohio native yawned and stood up to stretch. Dr. Lennox was on the computer at the nurse's station. She looked up and waved him over.

"Good morning." She gave a half smile.

"How is she?" he asked warily.

"We managed to keep her temperature down, but her blood pressure is still an issue." Dr. Lennox replied.

"What does that mean?" Mike asked her.

"With your consent, we'd like to deliver the baby." Dr. Lennox replied.

"When?" Mike frowned.

"As soon as possible." She replied.

"That soon?" Mike sighed.

"It would be much safer for the baby to be delivered now. If there were any complications, we have an excellent baby unit here at the hospital." Dr. Lennox assured him.

"Can I see her before I make a decision?" Mike asked the doctor.

"Go right in." she nodded and pointed him towards Holly's room.

The Boston native was sitting up in the bed. She had both hands placed on her baby bump and she looked to be thinking about something. The nurses had removed the drip, but she was still attached to the blood pressure monitor. Susan or Gary must have brought their daughter some things from home. The brunette was wearing a pale pink nightdress, instead of the unflattering hospital gown that she had worn yesterday.

"Holly." Mike spoke softly, careful not to startle her.

"Hey you!" she smiled at him.

"Have you talked to the doctor yet?" Mike asked her.

"Yeah." The brunette nodded.

"Do you want them to deliver the baby?" Mike asked her.

"I want him to be safe." Holly shrugged.

"Me too." Mike nodded and kissed her forehead.

"Are mom and dad here?" Holly asked him.

"Not yet." He replied.

"I want to see them before I do anything." Holly told him.

Mike nodded and walked back to the waiting area to see if Holly's parents had arrived yet. He spotted them walking up the corridor towards him. Their faces were unsure, as if they expected Mike to have some bad news for them. Gary draped an arm around his wife's shoulders as they approached the Ohio native.

"Has something happened?" Susan asked warily.

"Not yet." Mike sighed and shook his head.

"What's happening?" Gary asked him.

"The doctor wants to deliver the baby as soon as possible." Mike replied.

"Like today?" Susan frowned.

"Holly knows. She was asking to see you guys." Mike told them.

"Thanks Mike." Gary smiled and patted him on the shoulder.

Mike nodded and went to go and sit down. A nurse called out to him.

"Mike Mizanin? There's a phone call for you." She said, placing the receiver down on the desk.

"Hello?" Mike answered.

"It's me, John. How's it going?" John asked on the end of the line.

"They want to deliver the baby now." Mike replied.

"I take it there hasn't been much improvement?"

"Not enough." Mike shook his head as he spoke.

"Do you need me there with you?" John asked his friend.

"That would be really great." Mike replied.

"I'll tell Carmi that I need to set of now." John told him.

"Thanks." Mike nodded.

"I'll see you soon." John said before he hung up.

"Who was that?" Gary asked as he walked up to Mike.

"John. He wants to come here." Mike replied.

"She says she's ready." Gary told him.

"I'm not. I'm scared." Mike sighed.

"I completely understand." Gary nodded.

"How am I supposed to be a father, when Holly might not be there with me?" Mike shook his head.

"Have faith in her. She's stronger than she lets on." Gary smiled and gave Mike a hug.

"Ok, wish me luck." Mike nodded.

"Good luck." Gary smiled after him.

Mike walked into the room. The doctors were explaining to Holly what they were going to do. Susan sat on the chair next to her daughter's bed and nodded as she listened. The Ohio native walked to the other side of Holly's bed and took her hand in his own. The brunette smiled and placed their entwined hands on her bump.

"Are you ready to go ahead?" Dr. Lennox asked.

"We are." Holly nodded and looked at Mike.

"Yeah, we are." Mike nodded too.

"Holly has expressed her want for a natural birth, so we will see how things go. If things are too slow, we will perform a caesarean section." Dr. Lennox explained.

"So what happens now?" Mike asked her.

"This is Dr. Romero." She motioned to the man beside her.

"I'm the obstetrician. I will give Holly some treatment to induce labour." He nodded.

"We need to get her ten centimetres dilated in the next few hours." Dr, Lennox explained.

So, three hours later, Mike was wearing some green scrubs as he held Holly's hand. She was doing well right now, and at the last check she was seven centimetres dilated. As far as Mike knew, John had arrived about half an hour ago, with Carmi in tow. Holly gripped his hand as an uncomfortable contraction tore through her middle. The Ohio native was finding it hard to see her in so much pain. The obstetrician checked on the brunette's progress once more.

"Get everything prepped, she's just gone ten centimetres dilated." He told the others.

"It's almost time." Mike whispered to Holly.

"I'm so tired." She sighed as her blue eyes drooped.

"No sleep yet. We need to meet our son." Mike smiled at her.

"Well he better hurry up!" she smirked.

"Ok Holly, when you get your next contraction, I need you to bear down for as hard and as long as you can, ok?" Dr. Lennox asked her.

"I'll do my best." The Boston native nodded.

"Is it coming?" Mike asked her.

"It's coming on now." Holly nodded.

"Bear down, keep the pressure for as long as you can." Dr. Romero told her.

"It hurts!" Holly screamed.

"It's ok, keep going." Mike encouraged her.

"I'm going to split in two!" Holly screamed.

"That's it! I can see the head!" Dr. Romero yelled.

"Get it out now!" Holly sighed and gripped Mike's hand.

"One more push and the head will be out." Dr. Lennox assured her.

"That's it. Good girl Holly." Dr. Romero nodded as she pushed again.

"I can't push anymore." She sobbed as she flopped back on the bed.

"The head is out. One more push and you'll see your baby!" Dr, Lennox smiled.

"Come on, one more push. I know you can do it. I love you." Mike kissed his fiancé's hand.

"It really hurts." Holly gritted her teeth as she pushed her son into the world.

"That's it! You did it! It's a baby boy!" Dr. Romero smiled as he passed the baby to a nurse.

"Our son is here!" Mike grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"Let me see him…" Holly let Mike help her up.

"Six pounds one ounce." The nurse announced as she weighed him.

"Here's your son." Another nurse smiled as she passed the small bundle to Holly.

"Hey there." Mike whispered as the baby gripped his finger.

"He's perfect." Holly smiled and kissed his tiny head.

"Do you have a name?" the nurse asked the couple.

"Actually, I do." Holly looked at Mike.

"What is it?" he asked her.

"Lucas Gary Michael Mizanin." Holly replied.

"It sort of has a ring to it." Mike nodded and smiled.

"Shall I put that down?" the nurse asked.

"Yeah." Both of them replied at once.

"I'll just get him cleaned up for you." The nurse smiled as she took the baby back from Holly.

"I should go and tell everyone. They've been waiting." Mike kissed Holly and walked out to the others.

"Well? Susan asked.

"A baby boy, weighing six pounds one ounce." Mike smiled.

"Oh, that's great." Gary sighed.

"Holly did great. She's so happy." Mike nodded.

"Did you guys name him?" Carmi asked.

"Lucas Gary Michael Mizanin." Mike replied.

"When can we see him?" Susan asked.

"I'll go and find out." Mike replied.

The Ohio native walked back into the delivery room. It was not the calm setting that it had been a few moments before. The doctors and a nurse were standing around Holly, who was lying on the bed. As Mike stepped closer, he heard someone yell…

"She's haemorrhaging."

**What do you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**Don't hate me...**


	41. Chapter 41

**Here's a new chapter of Finding Holly.**  
**Thanks for the reviews, etc.**

**I own Holly. Carmi belongs to Kennedy's Friday Night Delight.**

**The next chapter will be the last... **

Two hours later, there was still no word on Holly's condition. The others had been to see baby Lucas in the baby unit, but Mike couldn't bring himself to see his son. He didn't know how he would ever face his son should anything happen to Holly. Everyone had been supportive when they heard the news about the brunette, although her mother was distraught.

"Why don't you go and see him?" Gary suggested to the Ohio native.

"Not yet." Mike shook his head.

"I'll come and get you if anything happens." Gary assured him.

"No. I want me and Holly to see him together." Mike replied defiantly.

"Ok, I understand." Gary nodded.

They sat opposite each other in silence for what seemed like ages. The only sounds were of machines bleeping, the elevator doors opening and the clicking of the nurse's heels on the floor. Every time that Mike looked at the clock, it seemed like the pointers were going backwards rather than forwards. The Ohio native looked up anxiously as he saw a figure approach him.

"How is she?" he asked as the doctor stood in front of them.

"Holly is going to make a full recovery." Dr. Lennox replied.

"What happened?" Gary asked.

"I believe that Holly had a tumour removed from her ovary?" the doctor raised a brow.

"That's right." Mike nodded.

"It appears that a second tumour was undetected by the pregnancy. With the pressure of the baby, the tumour burst and caused the haemorrhaging." Dr. Lennox replied.

"So, she will be ok?" Mike asked, wanting to be sure.

"We did have to remove the ovary. There is a small chance that the other one could be affected. I'm afraid we cannot recommend putting her through another pregnancy." Dr. Lennox gave an apologetic smile.

"As long as she's ok." Mike shrugged.

"You can see her, but she's drowsy from the anaesthetic." The doctor replied.

"Thanks." Mike smiled and nodded.

"I'll go tell Susan and the other guys." Gary told Mike.

"I'm going to see Holly." The Ohio native told him.

Mike walked into the room and saw Holly lying on the bed. She was attached to a drip again, as well as having some support stockings on her legs. Presumably, this was to prevent any blood clots after her earlier haemorrhage. The brunette glanced up as she heard the door creak. She offered a small smile as Mike walked over and took a seat next to her bed. She looked tired, but he wasn't surprised after the last forty-eight hours.

"I thought I wouldn't see you again." Holly sighed.

"I know. You scared me." Mike replied.

"Sorry. How is the baby?" she asked him.

"Lucas is good. I haven't been to see him yet. I thought we could go together." Mike replied.

"Tomorrow, when I'm not so tired." She nodded.

"Sweet dreams Holls." Mike smiled and kissed her forehead softly.

"Night." She sighed as she closed her eyes.

The following day, Holly was well enough to go and see her newborn son. Mike helped her into a wheelchair and they went down to the baby unit. Lucas was sleeping soundly in the incubator. He had been dressed in a blue babygro, a white hat and some little white gloves to stop him from scratching himself. The nurse lifted him out of the incubator and placed him into Holly's arms.

"Hey there baby." The brunette smiled down at him.

"He's so tiny." Mike sighed as he watched them.

"Do you think he looks like me?" Holly asked him.

"Hard to say. He has blue eyes, but so do both of us." Mike replied.

"He's absolutely perfect." Holly smiled as she marvelled at his tiny hands.

"He's going to love his room." Mike smiled.

"We can be a proper family now." Holly sighed.

"Did the doctor speak to you?" Mike asked her.

"About not having any more pregnancies? Yeah." The brunette replied.

"How do you feel?" he asked her.

"I'm fine with that. So long as I have you and Lucas…" she smiled at the sleepy baby.

"I love you." Mike told her.

"I love you too." Holly smiled as Mike moved in for a kiss.

"Can I hold him?" Mike asked her.

"Of course you can. Go to daddy." She cooed at the newborn.

"Hey little guy." Mike whispered as he cradled his son.

"See, you're a natural." The Boston native told him.

"I bought him something about a month ago." Mike told her.

"What is it?" Holly asked.

"Open that silver bag." Mike instructed her.

"Oh, look at that!" Holly giggled as she pulled out a tiny t-shirt. It was white with blue writing that read 'Daddy's Awesome!' on the front.

"I think it's a great gift for my new son." Mike smiled as he gently rocked baby Lucas.

"If daddy's awesome, then what's mommy?" Holly raised a brow.

"Beautiful, of course." Mike smirked.

"Charmer." Holly sighed.

They went back to Holly's room. The brunette sat in her bed and sighed as she rested her head against the pillows.

"I feel like I need a break after the last few months." She said.

"I agree. We can go away somewhere, just us and our baby." Mike replied.

There was a knock on the door, as Gary and Susan came in to see their daughter. They began to ask her about the baby and how she was feeling. Mike went outside to go to the drinks machine, finding that Carmi was already there, getting herself some coffee. John was sitting on a nearby seat, probably rolling his eyes behind his shades. Mike walked over and greeted the couple.

"Is everything ok now?" John asked him.

"I think so." Mike nodded.

"Did she see the baby?" Carmi asked, in between sipping her coffee.

"We went down together." Mike nodded.

"He's so cute." Carmi grinned.

"Holly says we need a break." Mike sighed.

"Why don't you come to Smithfield?" Carmi suggested.

"Where would we stay?" Mike asked her.

"At my house silly." Carmi replied.

"That's a nice offer. I might mention it to Holly." Mike nodded.

"I'll even babysit if you and Holly need some time alone." Carmi offered.

"Thanks." Mike replied.

"What about me?" John asked his girlfriend.

"You can babysit too." She replied.

"I guess so. Is the surprise still on?" John asked Mike.

"Yeah. I think Holly will appreciate it." Mike replied.

**What do you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**What is the surprise?**

**Next chapter is the last, but don't fear!**  
**I will be posting the first chapter of the sequel after that. **


	42. Chapter 42

**This is the final chapter of Finding Holly.**  
**I'm very proud to have finished it. It was the first story I posted here.**

**Thanks to all those who have read, reviewed, alerted and added to favourites.**

**I own my OC Holly Redman. Kennedy's Friday Night Delight owns Carmi.**

**Enjoy the chapter... **

Just over a week later, Holly and baby Lucas were being discharged from the hospital. Mike opened the car door and sat his baby son in his car seat, fastening him in securely. The Ohio native held open the door for his fiancée as she eased herself into the passenger seat. Mike shut the passenger door and walked round to the driver's side. He turned on the engine and smiled as he saw his baby son in the rear view mirror.

"He's so cute." Holly smiled as she turned to see the baby.

"He really is." Mike agreed, pulling away from the hospital.

Holly sighed contentedly as she rested her head against the headrest. Mike smiled to himself as he drove to the arena where the tapings were being held. The Ohio native had a surprise planned for his fiancée, which was why he had been the one to pick Holly and Lucas up from the hospital. Up until now, the brunette hadn't seemed to notice which direction they were driving in.

"You do know you missed the turning?" The Boston native asked her fiancé.

"I know. I have something to show you." Mike replied.

"What?" she asked him.

"It's a surprise." The Ohio native shook his head.

"Do you actually know where you're going?" Holly asked him.

"Of course I do." He nodded.

Five minutes later, he pulled up outside the arena.

"Why are we at the arena?" Holly frowned confusedly.

"You'll see." Mike smirked as he got out of the car.

Holly got out of the passenger seat and went to get baby Lucas from the baby seat in the back. Mike locked the car and they walked into the arena. Strangely, there weren't that many people around. The Ohio native led his fiancée and baby by the catering area of the arena. At first, Holly was confused, because it looked dark and empty. A couple of seconds later, the brunette gasped as someone switched on the lights.

"Surprise!"

Their friends and fellow WWE employees were standing in the catering area, underneath a banner that read, 'Congratulations Holly & Mike'. There were also some blue balloons scattered randomly, which read, 'It's A Boy!' The majority of the divas immediately rushed over to see the baby in Holly's arms. They cooed and sighed as they gazed at the tiny person. Randy, John and Carmi all walked over, smiles on their faces.

"You guys look like naturals." Randy told them.

"Thanks. Do you want to hold him?" Holly offered.

"I'm good." Randy replied.

"John?" Mike raised a brow.

"I'll leave that to you girls." John replied.

"Here you go." Holly smiled as she passed the baby to Carmi.

"Hey Lucas!" Carmi grinned and cradled the baby.

"Holly."

"What do you want?" Holly asked, seeing that the voice belonged to Adam.

"Congratulations. I think you'll be a great wife and mom." The Canadian told her.

"That's it?" the brunette asked warily.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused you." Adam told her.

"Apology accepted." Holly nodded. She didn't want to bear grudges.

"We're both moving on. I really hope that you're happy. You deserve it." Adam told her.

"I'm sure you'll find someone who's perfect for you." Holly nodded.

"Are we good now?" the blonde asked her.

"I guess so." Holly nodded.

"Hug?" Adam suggested, as he held his arms open.

"Yeah." The brunette nodded and embraced the Canadian.

Mike watched the exchange and felt a smile cross his lips. He was glad that everything was finally working out for them. Carmi passed him the baby and he looked down at his son. If someone told him a year ago, that he'd be engaged and a father, he would have said that they were crazy. In a way, he was glad that he and Holly had experienced troubles. If they hadn't, he might be tempted to take her for granted.

"What?" Holly asked her fiancé as she sidled up to him.

"Huh?" Mike was pulled from his thoughts.

"You had your thinking face on." Holly informed him.

"I was just thinking about us." He told her.

"I love you." She sighed as she hugged him.

"Same here." Mike replied as he inhaled the scent of her hair.

"Hey guys!" John called to them.

The couple turned to see that John had placed his signature shades on baby Lucas.

"Wow, look at you!" Mike went to see his baby son.

Holly folded her arms and smiled as she saw Mike cooing over their baby son. The Boston native glanced over her shoulder as she felt someone standing beside her. Randy was standing there, watching Mike and the baby too.

"Are you ok?" Holly asked him.

"I am." Randy nodded.

"We're still friends, aren't we?" Holly frowned.

"Of course." Randy nodded, pulling her into a hug.

"Good." The Boston native replied as she embraced the Viper.

"I want to get a photo!" Eve announced as she grabbed her digital camera.

Holly picked up her baby and held him in her arms as Mike stood beside her and draped an arm around her shoulders.

"Smile!" Eve ordered them.

"Because I'm The Miz…." Mike started.

"And he's awesome." Holly finished as the camera flashed.

**What do you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**That's the end...**

**Sequel coming soon! **  
**If you have reviewed, I will be sure to let you know of the sequel information once I know it. **


End file.
